Tales of the Grandmaster
by dandannyg
Summary: A young man wakes up with no recollection of his past. How will he fare as he is unknowingly thrown into a web of fate, bound to change the lives of himself and those around him? Robin is his name, tactician by trade, amnesiac by situation. This tale recounts the actions of a man facing his fate against all odds.
1. Origins

**So this is my first ever fanfiction that I wrote. While I know there are many fanfics out there already that follow Robin's adventure through FE:A, I wanted to try my hand at it, along with adding my own twists and stories. I apologize in advance if the characters aren't really in character sometimes, as I put more thought into the story than the characters as of right now, and if you guys find any errors or inconsistencies, don't hesitate to call me out on it. I'd prefer if you did it in a civilized manner however, I'm not a big fan of hate messages. Anyway, this fanfic is essentially my take on the entire storyline of FE:A, and as I mentioned before, there will be some changes that I personally make throughout the story. One of such is actually in this chapter. So I should probably say this now, thank you to PRemington900 who wrote the awesome series 'Tactician Magician'. To be perfectly honest, I loved their work and that's what inspired me to try writing something of my own. I'm not sure how the pairing in mine is going to play out, but my favourite pairing (don't kill me for being mainstream) is Robin x Lucina. I'm also a fan of Robin x Cordelia, hell I'm a fan of Robin and most of the characters lol. Anyhow, thanks for checking my first piece out and constructive feedback is always welcome! Enjoy the story! (Oh ya if you didn't know already italicized text means they're thoughts. In this case, It's what Robin's thinking.)**

* * *

 _Where… What's going on?_

It was dark. Then, as if his eyes were opened, he saw a blue haired man standing next to him.

 _Who is that?_

"This is it! Our final battle!" The man cried. "You're one of us Robin, and no 'destiny' can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!" A blue haired man wielding a unique sword beckoned toward him as they charged into battle.

 _Robin… Is that who I am?_

Confused, he could only watch as his body moved on its own. The duo were locked in combat with a thin and sly looking dark mage, but his stature did not hide the sheer magical power he had. Spells went flying across the hall as they fought, sparks flying as steel clashed over and over again.

 _Why_ _can't I move? Is this a dream?_

The dark mage unleashed a devastating torrent of magic against the blue haired man, narrowly dodging the attacks by parrying and rolling.

The blue haired man's blade crashed against the dark mage's tome, sparks flying from the steel hitting electricity. Every one of the strikes was lethal, but the mage dodged or parried each one with ease.

The mage used his magic to grab his sword, while charging a spell in his other hand. The blue haired man narrowly escaped certain death by rolling out of the way, but at this point he was exhausted.

 _What am I… charging a spell?_ He saw sparks and electricity jumping in his palm, as the spell began to gain power.

"Up there!" the blue haired man pointed.

"FOOLS!", the mage taunted as he rose up into the air, a ball of dark magic flickering dangerously in his hands.

 _Hit him hard!_

He watched as his spell narrowly missed the mage, causing a massive explosion.

The mage didn't bat an eyelash, merely cackled as he sent the ball of dark energy to the ground. As if he teleported, the dark mage appeared from a vortex of lightning and kicked the other man in the chest.

"GUHH!" The blue haired man struggled to get up, sweat dripping from his body as the mage was channeling a spell that would certainly be the death of him.

"DIE!" the dark mage screamed, unleashing the devastating dark magic toward the man.

 _No! I can't let him die_ _!_

As if the body heard his thoughts, he unleashed a bolt of pure energy, intercepting the dark mage's spell before it hit the target.

"Humph." The dark mage merely scoffed at him, sending chills down his spine.

 _This isn't good. We're not going to make it…_

By this time the other man had caught his breath and almost immediately charged at the mage again, each strike weaker than the last.

 _Why is he still fighting? He's almost at his limit!_

As if his thoughts spurred him forward, watched, as he too began to charge, charging another massive thunder spell in one hand, sword in the other.

Unaware of his presence, the dark mage cackled as he pushed back the blue haired man.

 _Almost there… HE'S MINE!_

He watched as he plunged a thunderbolt into the dark mage's back, simultaneously running his sword through his chest. Leaving the sword in the corpse, he watched as it was burned away by purple flames.

Before disappearing entirely, the mage managed to croak, "T-This... isn't the... end."

The blue haired man ran up to him, likely to celebrate their victory.

 _Oh no._ He watched in horror as the corpse rose and fired dark magic at them, pushing aside his companion as he absorbed the spell.

 _Is this the end?_ _Wait; I'm not dead yet…_

The man rushed to his side to check on his condition. "Are you okay?" he asked, evidently worried. Relieved to see no harm was done, the man said "That's the end of him. This is our victory!"

As they talked, he felt a throbbing pain in his head.

 _What is this? My head- UGH!_

"It's thanks to you we carried the day. Now we can rest easy."

 _I can't take it… what is this pain?_

The mage's dying words suddenly crept back, as he heard the echoes of his maniacal cackles inside his head.

 _"_ At long last… What's wrong? Hey hang on-"

His companion was interrupted as he plunged the same bolt that killed the mage into his chest. He watched as his face turned from excitement to shock, then acceptance.

 _NO! WHY DID I DO THAT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED!_

"I-It's not… your fault… "The man told him as he reeled backwards. "Promise me… Please… go…" He felt like ripping out his heart as he heard the evil laughter of the dark mage as his vision faded away…

 _I told you it wasn't the end._

* * *

 _..._

 _This again?_

He couldn't see anything, but a small feminine voice grabbed his attention.

"Chrom, we have to do something!"

 _I can… move?_

He realized he could move, and opened his eyes as he heard the same voice from his dream.

"What do propose we do?"

As his vision cleared he saw the same blue haired man, with a younger, blond girl whom he assumed the first voice belonged to.

"I-I dunno…" the girl said worriedly.

The blue haired man he assumed, was Chrom, from what the girl had called him.

 _Chrom huh. Just who is he?_

When the two noticed that he had woken up, their faces brightened right away.

The man named Chrom smiled and told him "I see you're awake now."

The girl followed his example and greeted him enthusiastically. "Hey there!" she exclaimed, beaming at him.

Chrom cracked another smile and said "There are better places to take naps than the ground you know."

 _These people seem friendly enough. I should probably find out my whereabouts._

Chrom offered his hand, "Can you stand?" he asked. He took Chrom's hand and noticed a strange mark on the back of his right hand.

 _What is this thing?_

It was a purple brand, a design reminiscent of a spider, with what looked like many eyes arranged in a semi-circle.

 _Well that isn't too important right now._

After he had stood up, Chrom asked "Are you alright?"

 _Just fine you know. I woke in the middle of nowhere; god knows where I am and I can't remember anything either. I'm just dandy, thank you._

He held back his urge to rant and instead responded "Y-yea. Thank you Chrom." Looking mildly surprised, Chrom retorted "Ah, then you know who I am?"

 _Well that girl just said your name not two minutes ago…_ _Perhaps I should pretend to not have heard._

He scratched the back of his head, chuckling a bit. "No actually. I-It's strange… Your name, it just… came to me."

 _I hope this is a good enough act._

Much to his relief, Chrom seemed convinced of his act. "Hmmm…" Chrom thought for a second. "How curious. Tell me, what's your name?"

 _That sir, is a great question._

"What brings you here?"

 _Hell if I know…_

Instead he chose to reply politely, and said "My name is… It's… Hmmm?" Chrom was a bit shocked that this man did not know his own name. "You don't know your own name?" he asked.

He replied, "I'm not sure if… I'm sorry, but where am I exactly?"

Immediately the girl jumped with excitement, as if she knew something.

"Hey I've heard of this!" she cried. "It's called amnesia!"

 _Well that pretty much describes my situation right now._

"It's called a load of pegasus dung."

A voice almost spat the words from a distance. He saw a tall and well-built man, donned in heavy blue armour with deep brown hair and a face which looked like it had never known a smile.

 _He does not look friendly at all…_

"We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" the man said, with clear suspicion and wariness in his voice.

 _Milord? Is he a servant of sorts?_

As he wondered about the tall man's background, he realised he had yet to reply.

"B-but it's the truth!" he suddenly blurted out, as the man continued to eye him suspiciously.

Chrom and the girl both looked like they were stifling their laughter at his outburst. After a moment Chrom said to the man "What if it IS true Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused."

 _Frederick is the tall knight… what's the girl's name then?_

Chrom continued, "What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

 _Shepherds? They certainly don't look like they're farmers._

He noted as he glanced at Frederick's heavy armour and Chrom's light armour. Frederick replied "Just the same milord, I must emphasize caution."

 _This man really doesn't like strangers._

"'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock." Chrom sighed, and came to a decision.

"Right then-we'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

 _I don't like where this is going… I should speak up._

"Wait just one moment," he interjected.

"Do I have a say in this?" he asked.

Chrom put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a friendly smile.

"Peace friend-I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

 _Doesn't seem like I have a choice at this point._

He sighed and reluctantly followed the trio as they headed back to the town.

* * *

As they were walking, he decided to ask "What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?"

Chrom chuckled at his statement and merely replied "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

 _Ylisse… Never heard of it._ "Is that where we are? Ylisse?" he asked for confirmation.

Frederick raised an eyebrow as he asked him "You've never heard of the halidom?"

He chuckled to himself, _much to my surprise…_

"Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool!" Frederick exclaimed. "The furrowed brow is especially convincing…" he said mockingly.

Chrom seemed to be slightly irked as he motioned for Frederick to stop. "Enough. Frederick please."

Chrom turned to him and began to explain. "This land is known as the halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt."

 _Well now I know where I am at least._

Satisfied with the explanation, he relaxed a little as Chrom continued. "I supposed proper introductions are in order…" he mused as he scratched his chin. He extended his hand and began his introduction. "My name is Chrom-but then, you already knew that." He laughed sheepishly as Chrom kept talking.

"This delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

 _Not much of a family resemblance_ he thought, but kept it to himself.

Lissa looked annoyed as she stomped her feet and yelled "I am NOT delicate… Hmph!"

She turned away from Chrom and began to pout, puffing out her rosy cheeks and stealing glances over her shoulder.

Chrom seemed to be used this kind of behavior and simply laughed it off.

 _Is "Frederick" not going to introduce himself?_

Robin shrugged as he kept talking.

After a while Lissa sighed and turned around. "Ignore my brother please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." She commented, glaring at her brother.

"But you're lucky the Shepherds found you! Brigands would have been a rude awakening!"

She laughed as she talked, but he was thinking about how different his position could be if his saviors were brigands.

 _I'd rather not think about that,_ he thought as he shuddered.

He looked over at Lissa to see her beaming at him once again, and returned a small smile.

 _I wonder why they call themselves the Shepherds. Perhaps I should ask._

"Do Shepherds usually tend sheep in full armor?" he asked, getting a laugh out of Chrom and Lissa.

Chrom replied "It's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

 _"Frederick the Wary" is an understatement. May_ _as well be "Frederick the Paranoid". Even better, " Frederick has a stick up his arse"._

He looked over to Frederick, whom to his surprise, had a small grin on his face. "A title that I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps and appropriate level of caution."

Frederick accusingly looked over toward Chrom and Lissa, both of whom began looking around and whistling.

"I wonder where my staff went…" Lissa said, with excessive emphasis.

Chrom was not better off. "Hahaha…" He sheepishly laughed as he edged further away from Frederick.

 _This is an… interesting trio, to say the least._

"I have every wish to trust you stranger, but my station mandates otherwise." Frederick continued.

 _That doesn't mean you have to insult me at every turn…_

"I understand sir. I would do no less myself." he said.

 _Like hell I would_. _Oh. I just remembered._

"My name is Robin… how convenient. I suppose that's one mystery solved." Robin said, slightly chuckling to himself.

Chrom looked surprised to hear his name. "Robin? Is that foreign?"

 _I hope that's a rhetorical question._

"Ah well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-" Chrom was interrupted by Lissa's scream.

"Chrom, look! The town!" The entire group looked in the direction Lissa was pointing and to their horror, saw the village in flames, black smoke billowing into the sky.

Chrom's face tightened as he reached for his sword.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze… Those blasted brigands no doubt."

Unsheathing is blade, the cold metal glinted in the late afternoon sunlight.

Robin's eyes were drawn to Chrom's blade, which was of a peculiar design, but did not have enough time to grasp any details.

"Frederick! Lissa! Quickly!" He called to the other two, and started sprinting toward the smoke.

"What about him?" Frederick asked as he ran to follow Chrom.

With a serious expression, Chrom said "Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!"

Frederick chuckled for a second time, and almost as if talking to himself, "Aptly put milord."

The trio dashed toward the burning village without looking back.

 _Well this is awkward._

Robin thought as he considered his options. He could just leave right now, but where would he go? He had never even heard of the "Halidom of Ylisse" and it did not look like they were near any cities or areas of high population. The burning village was probably the only one for a couple fortnights.

 _I have nothing better to do, might as well._

Robin sighed as he headed in the same direction his companions had left.

* * *

When Chrom arrived at the village, a horrendous sight awaited him and his companions.

"Oh Naga…" As far as he could see, the street was paved with blood and the corpses of innocent citizens.

"Tch." Frederick scoffed and looked away, obviously disturbed by the carnage.

"Who would do such a thing?!" Lissa screamed.

Right on cue, the trio heard an unpleasant cackle and found the source to be a bandit with war paint and a wolf pelt on his back, wielding what looked to be an iron axe.

"You…" Chrom scowled as he approached the brigand.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it lads!" The brigand was shouting, revelling in the carnage as he looted a corpse.

Grabbing a coin purse, he yelled "Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types!"

Chrom and Frederick tightened their grips on their weapons as they advanced, feeling a burning rage growing inside them. As they approached, the brigand noticed and grabbed a nearby woman and mocked them.

"Ain't that right lass?" He cackled as he spat in her face.

"S-stay away from me!" The woman cried, trembling in fear. "Please! Someone! Help!"

Chrom could watch no longer. He noticed Lissa was also trembling and went to reassure her. "Don't worry," he said. "After today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again."

Chrom drew his blade, Falchion, as he went to confront the brigand with a dark look on his face.

"HEY!" He yelled, startling the other bandits nearby.

"Let her go this instant!"

The brigand immediately began to laugh, and held a knife to the woman's throat.

"HA HA HA! Who do ya think ya are, giving me orders Mr. Goody two-shoes!"

Chrom watched in horror as the brigand slit the woman's throat.

"H-help..." The woman gurgled as she lay dying.

Frederick, on his steed, could take no more. "Milord!" he yelled.

Chrom was not listening. Instead, he charged the brigand, who was goading him and mocking him.

"What are ya gonna do 'bout it Ylissean? You can't save a single woman from dying; Gwa ha ha-URK!"

The brigand stopped laughing as his head left his neck.

Chrom, not even looking at his corpse replied "You scum who prey on innocents deserve a fate worse than death. However, the only thing I will deliver to you is a swift death. I refuse to stoop to your level."

As the brigand's head rolled to the ground, his comrades charged Chrom, attempting to avenge their leader.

"Weak!" Chrom yelled as he sliced through bandit by bandit.

Frederick was at his back, slaying any who tried to flank Chrom.

All of a sudden, Chrom heard a thump behind him, and a dreadful fear came crawling up his spine.

He slowly turned around, and what he saw completely devastated him.

Frederick was lying on the ground, having fallen off his horse after an arrow pierced his side.

"Milord…" Frederick moaned.

"Run away, milord. Stay safe."

Frederick lost consciousness after warning his lord.

Enraged, Chrom fought with renewed zeal.

"LISSA!"

Chrom shouted.

"TAKE CARE OF FREDERICK!" he commanded.

Lissa gasped as she realized what had happened and immediately began to heal Frederick.

"The archer is still there Chrom!" Lissa yelled as she treated Frederick's wound.

Chrom looked over his shoulder and saw the archer with an arrow notched, pointed at him.

"This is it I guess."

He sighed. He braced himself for an arrow but instead saw the archer drop dead as a bolt of lightning hit him.

He searched for the source and found it.

Robin was holding a tome, blasting any bandit he could see and evacuating the survivors.

"Good on you Robin."

Chrom approved of Robin's actions and began to help evacuate the citizens.

After the evacuation, the party realised that all of the bandits had been killed or ran away.

"How's Frederick?" Chrom demanded as he rushed over to where Lissa was treating Frederick.

"I did all I could Chrom!"

Lissa had tears in her eyes as she cried.

"I did all I could!"

Robin was finishing up the evacuation and saw Lissa crying with Frederick lying still on the ground and Chrom dead silent. He walked toward the three and thought of what he would say.

 _They're probably extremely shaken and sad because of what happened to Frederick. I should see if I can help out._

"Chrom." Robin softly called out as he put his hand on Chrom's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for what happened."

Lissa had finished crying and sniffled

"Robin… do you think Frederick will make it?"

Robin checked Chrom's condition quickly before assessing Frederick's well-being.

 _Judging by the wound, the arrow wasn't in too deep. The bandaging and treatment is extremely professional too._

Robin looked over at a sniffling Lissa and silently commended her for her healing skills.

 _He should be fine and_ _back in service in less than a week._

As he stood up to tell Chrom and Lissa the news, he noticed how quiet Chrom had been the entire time.

At a closer look, he realized there were tears rolling down his cheeks, and Chrom was silently weeping.

Robin motioned for Lissa to comfort her brother as he headed out to deal with the destruction of the town.

Chrom could not bear to look at Frederick as he stifled his cries.

"This shouldn't have happened… Why Frederick… Why not me…"

Lissa watched helplessly as her brother sunk further into guilt and depression.

"Chrom!"

she called out to him.

"This wasn't your fault, like Robin said."

She put her arms around her brother, and he finally cracked. He sobbed as he admitted it.

"I know. I know Lissa. I just feel so powerless. I couldn't protect him…"

He had his face in his hands as he reflected upon the events that occurred. Chrom finally looked at Frederick, and realized his wounds were not life threatening. He sighed and got up, beginning to head towards Robin.

Lissa stayed behind to care for Frederick but was really worried for her brother.

"I hope he doesn't blame himself anymore…" she muttered.

Robin was talking to the survivors as he noticed Chrom walking toward him.

"Well that's the end of that." Robin said nonchalantly.

Chrom forced a smile and said "Many innocent and good souls were lost today. Our job is supposed to make sure these things don't happen."

Chrom looked downcast, and Robin knew exactly why.

"Hey,"

Robin punched Chrom lightly in the shoulder.

"No matter what you think, at the end of the day these bandits attacking wasn't your fault. I know you want to think otherwise, but the truth is these people were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

As harsh as his words were, Robin himself also struggled to acknowledge that fact, silently cursing himself that he could not do more.

Chrom was initially angered by Robin's statement, but noticed he was also struggling and chose to drop the subject.

He knew what Robin said was the truth, but had a hard time believing it. Deciding to change the topic, Chrom remembered what happened during the battle.

"So you're a mage?" Chrom questioned.

"I'm not too sure to be honest," Robin shrugged. "I can use tomes, but I'm also trained in swordsmanship."

 _Wish I remember all of my training though. I can only remember the basic training right now._

Chrom looked impressed. "Any other little secrets you might be hiding?" he asked jokingly.

Robin thought for a second and replied "Yes, actually," much to Chrom's surprise.

"I'm a well versed tactician, and during the battle it seemed like I could analyze the enemies at a glance."

Chrom raised an eyebrow, obviously impressed.

"Is that so?" he mused. "Anyhow, you're certainly no helpless victim that much is for sure."

Chrom laughed as he grinned at Robin, who returned the favour.

"I still haven't remembered how I ended up in that field though." Robin stated, his brows furrowing.

Chrom's expression softened as he witnessed Robin's internal struggle.

"Don't give it a second thought," Chrom said as he slapped Robin on the back.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives, and you very much saved my own. My heart says that's enough."

 _Chrom is too trusting. I appreciate it, but unconditional trust is never associated with longevity._

Robin merely smiled and returned to helping the villagers.

"Say,"

Chrom said, inching closer toward Robin.

 _Uh oh. What's going on…?_

Chrom gave a small chuckle as he headed towards Robin.

"You know, the Shepherds could use someone with your talents."

Robin took a second to digest this information.

 _Is that an invitation to join his group to a stranger?_

"I believe your story, as odd as it may be." Chrom continued, looking Robin in the eye.

At a loss for words from Chrom's infinite trust, Robin merely stuttered, "Th-Thank you, Chrom."

 _Is joining Chrom the best course of action at this point?_

Robin pondered his options once more and came to the conclusion that he would join.

"I would be honored to join the Shepherds." Robin exclaimed.

Chrom smiled as he offered his hand once more.

"Then it's settled." He said as Robin shook his hand.

"Welcome to the Shepherds, Tactician."

 _Tactician… I'm not sure I like that title._

Robin rolled his eyes at his new title, but felt extremely grateful nonetheless.

Chrom's smile turned into a scowl as he recalled something however.

"I should explain now, the bandits had a Plegian accent."

 _Plegia?_ Robin was drawing a blank.

Upon seeing Robin's confused look, Chrom smacked his head with his palm.

"My apologies, I forgot you had amnesia." Robin smiled bitterly and replied. "No harm done."

Chrom straightened up as he began to explain the situation to Robin.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbour. Recently they've been sending small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

 _Who would do such a retarded thing?_

Robin and Chrom did not notice Lissa creeping up, until she added "And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless."

Chrom and Robin turned around to see a teary eyed Lissa staring at them.

"How is Frederick doing?" Chrom immediately pressed.

"His condition is stable now," Lissa said.

"I'm having the town doctor take a look at him just in case… y'know."

She looked at the ground and began pacing on the spot.

 _She seems to be a kind and sincere person._

Robin took this chance to get a good look at both Chrom and Lissa.

Looking at Chrom, he realized that this was undoubtedly the same blue-haired man he saw in his "dream".

The first thing he noticed was Chrom's dark blue hair, a trait that was quite uncommon.

Chrom was a relatively tall man, around the same height as him, wearing a themed navy battle attire.

He had a silver shoulder plate on his left, and armored boots and left gauntlet, but seemed to wear no other armor.

 _I wonder if he excels in speed or dexterity. That would explain the lack of armor. Or maybe it's his fighting style that requires no bulky armor._

Robin recalled the way he saw Chrom fight. His blade was a one-handed longsword, and Robin could tell Chrom was an experienced fighter.

Whether he slashed or stabbed, there was no wasted movement in-between, and each one of his strikes were lethal.

 _He must possess a good amount of strength._

Robin also noticed Chrom's lean but muscular body.

 _That's a body forged from years of hard training._

Chrom also wore a white cape, with the ends tattered like it had seen many years of use. His tunic was a dark navy, with white and silver highlights throughout.

His peculiar sword lay in its sheath at his back, the strange design and evidently powerful strength intriguing Robin.

 _That sword is quite the blade. I wonder where it came from and how Chrom got it._

The sword was a beautiful instrument of death; a sleek razor sharp blade of what looked like steel, with golden adornments and a deep mahogany handle.

The most notable thing about the sword was the hilt. Instead of a traditional cross shaped hilt, Chrom's sword instead had an opening in the centre where the hilt should have been. The blade's width grew in this area, giving it a gradual bump as it tapered down to the point of the blade.

 _That sword doesn't seem like it has earthly origins…_

The other article of armor Chrom wore were his boots. He had grey boots that went up to his knees, but the feet were well protected by plates of steel.

Chrom noticed that Robin was staring at him quietly for a while, and asked

"Is something the matter?"

Robin quickly shook his head and laughed sheepishly. "N-No. Nothing at all Chrom!"

Chrom shrugged and returned to talk with Lissa.

 _Well that was embarrassing. I hope Chrom doesn't get the wrong idea._

Robin turned his attention to Chrom's little sister, Lissa.

She was quite petite, her height barely reaching Robin's chin.

She had extremely wavy blond hair that was tied into pigtails and held together by a cleric's cap.

Her dress was a modest one, mainly yellow with brown sections and a white apron. Robin noticed her entire dress was quite frilly, and that bothered him very slightly.

 _I'm not a 'frills' person. No offense Lissa._

Her dress also had a wire frame, which was quite unusual for battle attire.

 _No doubt that frame would be a hindrance in battle._

However when Robin thought about it he remembered that Lissa was a cleric, and had no combat capabilities.

 _Makes sense then._

She wore brown leather boots, and carried her trusty staff with her at all times.

Robin looked at Lissa's face, and she caught him staring. Blushing, she quickly turned her face, but not before Robin saw her features.

 _She has really beautiful grey eyes. Oh no. What am I thinking?_

Robin slammed his head against a wall to clear his mind.

Upon seeing Robin, both Chrom and Lissa started to giggle. Embarrassed, Robin slunk away into the crowd.

"Wait, Robin!"

Chrom yelled after him. Robin didn't hear Chrom and disappeared into the crowd.

"Oh boy…" Chrom sighed and ran after Robin.

"C'mon Lissa, let's find Mr. Tactician!" Lissa looked surprised as she was dragged along by Chrom.

"Mr. Tactician? Hmmmm…" She giggled as she thought about Robin being their tactician.

Little did she know, Robin was legitimately the Shepherds' tactician from that day forth.

* * *

Robin wandered around the refugee camp, eventually coming across a spring. The water was clear and still, and as he looked into it he saw himself for the first time in the reflection.

He was surprisingly, a white haired man of average height, sporting a long and bulky black hooded cloak with purple designs scrawled all over it.

 _These designs… They look familiar…_

He had deep brown eyes, and to his surprise as he looked into his own eyes he saw the pain and the sadness buried within.

Almost immediately emotions began surging out from the depths of his heart and he wept at the spring's edge.

 _What are these feelings? I-Do they even belong to me?_

As he wept, he reached for a handkerchief from his robe, only to pull out a tome and a bronze sword.

 _This seems like all I have on my person._

He examined the tome and found it to be a standard thunder magic tome, given to novice mages and apprentices.

His sword was also a low grade, mass produced weapon, but his arsenal was extremely effective regardless of their origin.

 _I can't seem to remember most of my training…_

Robin had an affinity with the weapons laid before him, as if he had previous experience with them. However, due to his amnesia, he could not be sure.

 _I should probably head back. Chrom's probably looking for me._

As Robin headed back to where he left Chrom and Lissa, suddenly a group of villagers came up to him to thank him for saving their town.

 _Just great. Publicity._

* * *

As Chrom and Lissa searched for Robin, they saw him being cornered by a couple of villagers. Nearing the group, they overheard their conversation.

"Thank you so much for saving us!"

Many of the villagers were swarming Robin with thanks and gratitude.

"Please, is there anything we can do for you?" A village girl asked.

Chrom chuckled as his eyes met Robin's.

 _This is my chance!_

Chrom felt impending doom as he saw a sly smile creep onto Robin's face.

"Don't thank me, thank them!" he said, pointing in Chrom and Lissa's direction.

As the crowd turned to look, he ducked under someone's arm and slipped into an alley.

"Milord please! You must stay the night!"

The villagers turned their attention toward Chrom and Lissa as they surrounded them.

"I swear to Naga, Robin…" Chrom muttered under his breath.

"We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" the villager continued.

As soon as she heard feast, a switch was flipped in Lissa's head. But before she could speak, a familiar voice spoke up behind them.

"A most generous offer sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand…"

Chrom and Lissa turned and were shocked to see Frederick up and about, holding Robin by the cuff of his coat. Robin smiled and waved at Chrom, who rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Frederick.

"Are you sure you should be up already?" Chrom asked, concerned.

Frederick smiled at Chrom and replied

"'Tis just a flesh wound, milord."

Lissa cried in happiness as she rushed to give Frederick a bear hug.

"Frederick!" she cried. "I was so worried!" Lissa began bawling as Frederick stroked her head.

"Don't worry about me milady. Yours and milord's safety are above my own."

"Hmph!" Lissa began to pout.

 _Lissa and Frederick... I wonder…_

Robin smirked as he entertained his imagination.

Lissa stomped away as Frederick released Robin and turned to Chrom.

"My apologies milord. I have brought upon you unnecessary concern."

Frederick bowed his head in repentance, as Chrom just sighed.

"I know you are worried for Lissa and my sake Frederick, but that doesn't mean you can go around throwing your life away at every turn. What would you have done if things turned out worse than they were?"

Frederick looked ashamed as he thought about it.

"My apologies milord. I was not thinking of you or milady's feelings."

Chrom smiled and said "As long as you're aware."

Robin once again attempted to slip away, only to have Frederick grab him once more.

"And what shall we do with him, milord?" Robin sighed as he put his hands up in defeat, prompting Frederick to let go of his collar.

"Well Frederick," Chrom beamed, "Meet the Shepherd's new tactician!"

Frederick stood for a good thirty seconds with his jaw open before he spoke.

"With all due respect milord, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

By this time Lissa had returned from her walk and exclaimed

"You were serious Chrom?"

Robin had begun to shrink from Frederick's piercing glare and laughed nervously.

"In my defense," Robin said meekly, "I did save Chrom's life." At this statement Frederick immediately asked "Milord, is this true?"

Chrom sighed and said "Yes Frederick. Robin here saved my life during the battle. It's only fair I offer something of equal value; a life with us rather than him living a life of solitude as an amnesiac."

Frederick seemed to be defeated by this sound argument and conceded. "Well I suppose if milord trusts you so, you may join the Shepherds."

Robin chuckled as he took Frederick's hand. "I'm looking forward to working with you all."

He smiled.

 _I wonder what lies ahead_ of _me. Life as a Shepherd huh?_

 _Works for me._

* * *

 **Well it looks like this is where I ended the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I realize that some parts may be similar to other works, but I tried my best to make this piece my own. I'm already working on the second chapter, so I hope you guys will check that out, probably when I publish it next week. As I said before, any constructive feedback is welcome. I wanna know if I have plot holes, inconsistencies, or characters OOC. Anything that isn't great, tell me. Anyway how'd you like the little fiasco with Frederick. To be honest, I wanted to kill him off but I thought against that since it would make my story take a really dark turn really quickly. Chrom would probably be drowning in depression and stuff so yea. I thought better of it. But let me know how my idea played out in this one, and Peace out people!**


	2. The Risen

**A/N: So here's the second chapter! Sorry for the wait, if anyone was expecting a fast update, but I plan on making this fanfic a weekly thing. I plan to upload a new chapter every Thursday, Eastern Standard Time (UTC-5:00). Anyway, this chapter is slightly shorter than the first one, but I think it's still quite a read since there are multiple action scenes that I wrote. Please don't kill me if the action scenes aren't up to par, or aren't that great, and instead tell me what I can improve on. I should also explain where I plan to go with this story. I plan on just following the main storyline of Fire Emblem: Awakening, adding in my own scenes and events, maybe even some minor plot changes. But as of right now, (DON'T READ BETWEEN PARENTHESES IF YOU DON'T WANT MINOR SPOILER) I've only added a couple extra scenes and a non-canon ability that I believe should logically have been available in the OG game (SPOILERS END?) I find it a really good way to pass the time by writing this story, and I thoroughly enjoy it too. You should be aware that if the story isn't going in the direction that you want it to, you don't need to be salty and flame. This is _my_ story, for lack of a better term, and everything that I write is what I want. Well anyway, this chapter has a little more character development and I explored the writing of action scenes, so knock yourselves out. Have fun!**

* * *

As the Shepherds left Southtown with their newest tactician in tow, the sun gradually set as darkness settled over the forest. The moon's light cast scattered rays through the forest's foliage, letting in just enough light for the shepherds to follow the rough path. In the distance, a wolf howled, startling Lissa and making Chrom chuckle.

"I told you- it's getting dark already!" Lissa complained as she dragged her feet. "ACK! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when-" As if on cue, a bug flew into Lissa's constantly opening mouth.

 _That was certainly convenient._

Robin and Chrom were clutching their sides as they howled, and even Frederick began to laugh. Lissa looked unimpressed as she screamed "Agh! Won goph in mah mouph!" After a couple minutes of Lissa spitting into the woods, Chrom decided to talk to the sour Lissa. "Aw, come on now Lissa. Hardship builds character." Chrom patted her head as he asked "Want to help me gather firewood?" Lissa looked sick as she ignored Chrom's proposal. "… I think I swallowed it…" she said miserably.

 _I kind of feel bad for Lissa now, but that was hilarious._

"I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks." Lissa said as she crossed her arms and began to pout once again. Robin rolled his eyes as she said, "I think I've built quite enough character for one day!

 _I'm really hungry, and I think the others should be too. We should get some food._

As if Chrom had read his mind, he suddenly suggested "Let's go and hunt some game for dinner tonight, I think all of us deserve a good meal." Robin's stomach started to growl, causing him to blush, eliciting a giggle out of the pouty Lissa.

 _That was way too embarrassing. My stomach really doesn't like me._

Much to Robin's surprise, Frederick spoke first. "Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now who wants to clear a campsite?" he asked, making all three of his companions look away and scramble for excuses.

"Well ahem… I'll be uhhh… hunting some bear!" Robin yelled as he dashed into the woods _._

 _Sorry Frederick, but it's up to you!_

"So will I!" Chrom eagerly joined in. The two men dashed into the darkness, running from their responsibilities. Frederick sighed and shook his head. "Goodness, I haven't seen anyone quite as lax as those two, right milady?" As he turned, there was no trace left of the petite cleric. "I see how it is. It's always Frederick who does the boring work. Frederick this, Frederick that…" he muttered as he began to clear the campsite, clearly upset.

Unbeknownst to Frederick, Lissa had climbed up a nearby tree and was trying her hardest to stifle her laughter. "Thanks Frederick!" she whispered.

"Mmm… It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" cried Chrom as he stuffed his face with meat. Chrom noticed Lissa staring at him in disgust, and asked "What's wrong Lissa? Dig in!" Lissa made a face as she yelled at Chrom. "Pass! …Gods couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once?" she complained, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks.

 _She does that a lot. It's pretty cute though._

Robin blushed and buried his face into his meat. "Umm… are you alright?" Chrom asked him, concerned. Robin lifted his head up an inch and replied "Just fine, thank you very much," as he resumed to bury his face in the bear.

"Okay then," Chrom said, evidently worried for Robin's mental health. Lissa was still complaining about their meal as she sat next to the fire. "I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain!" she exclaimed, as she looked at Robin strangely. "Right Robin?" she asked, hoping that she could distract him from the bear.

Much to her dismay, he didn't seem to hear her. "Uh… Robin?" she went up to him to make sure he was still alive. As she drew closer, all she heard was the slurping and chewing of meat.

 _This is some good food. I knew getting bear was a good idea._

Lissa sighed, defeated, as she returned to her seat by the fire. "I guess a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…" she muttered.

Chrom did not see the problem, and continued to pressure his sister. "Just eat it Lissa. Meat is meat." He said as he chomped down on a bear leg. Lissa stood up and yelled. She had enough with Chrom. "Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait I take that back-boots smell better!" she screamed, losing her temper.

Frederick, who was quiet the entire time, finally spoke up. "Every experience makes us stronger milady. Even those we don't enjoy," he forced out, with what was clearly a fake smile plastered on his lips.

This wasn't ignored by Lissa, who eyed him suspiciously. "Really?" she said with an evil grin. "Then why don't I see YOU eating Frederick?!" she snapped. Frederick attempted to look innocent, as his mind raced to find a plausible excuse. "Me? Oh, well… I'm not hungry. I…I had a large lunch! Yes, quite!" he stammered, a poor excuse of an excuse.

 _Liar._

"Yea right, Frederick!" Lissa shouted. She turned her back to him, with a loud "Hmph!" Frederick sighed as he shook his head and prepared his bed of twigs and lay down. Chrom and Robin soon followed suit, leaving Lissa awake and alone.

* * *

Lissa waited until sleep had come over the three men. Looking at the faces of her companions as the fire flickered, the only source of light in the darkness, she began to giggle. Lissa found herself staring at Frederick, whom she cared for deeply. Ever since Frederick had begun to serve her and Chrom, he had caught her eye. She noticed his undying devotion towards his lieges, dedicating every aspect of his life to please. Although sometimes it was exasperating and uncalled for, Lissa loved that dedication.

He would often spend hours upon end preparing everyday things for his lord and lady, thinking about even the most miniscule details. He would pick up stones and pebbles from the ground that they would walk on, in fear of them tripping and falling, he would fuss over them at the slightest problem they encountered. Lissa giggled as she remembered the time when Frederick attempted to boost the morale of their camp by posting posters of a naked Chrom in everyone's tents.

It were the small things like that which made Lissa fall for this dense, stern and loyal great knight. Lissa twiddled her thumbs as she sat there looking at Frederick, and finally came to a decision. "I should tell him soon..." she mumbled, feeling her blood rush to her face as she thought about it. Practically steaming and red as an apple, Lissa violently shook her head and gave herself two slaps on her cheeks. "No no no no!" She silently screamed as she rolled around on the ground, fantasizing about Frederick.

As she was rolling around, she didn't realize that Chrom had been awakened by her little show, and he began to laugh. "What in the name of Naga are you doing?" he gasped as he laughed uncontrollably.

Lissa immediately stopped rolling and turned an even brighter pink, and shot up straight. "I-It's nothing Chrom! D-Don't worry about it!" she cried, as she ran off into the woods, extremely embarrassed.

"Hey!" Chrom called after her. "It's not safe to go into the forest on your own!". He sighed as he ran after his little sister, chuckling. "I guess she's at that age now." He grinned.

* * *

After what seemed like a lifetime, Robin woke once more.

 _I guess I really am myself now._ Groaning, he rubbed his back as he sat up.

 _This twig bed is horrendous. I didn't think it would be this bad._

He silently cursed until he noticed an anomaly in the camp.

 _Wait…_

Both Lissa and Chrom were gone from their beds, without a note or a warning.

 _I wonder where they went._

Deciding that this was important enough, he went to wake Frederick. Robin walked up to Frederick's sleeping form and lightly tapped his shoulder. "Psst. Frederick. Wake up." He whispered. Groggily, Frederick turned in his sleep and mumbled "Five more minutes, milord…"

 _Oh gods did he really just say that?_

Robin could barely contain his laughter as he decided to keep teasing Frederick.

 _Let's try this…_

Robin took a feather from his pocket and tickled Frederick's nose with it. Frederick furrowed his brows, evidently annoyed and tossed around. "Milord… please two more minutes…." He said sleepily.

 _This is amazing._

Robin could hold it no longer, bursting into hysterical laughter as he fell backward, waking Frederick from his semi-conscious state. "GAH!" Frederick yelled as he sat up straight, observing his surroundings. As he watched Robin laughing like a madman, it suddenly dawned on him what had occurred.

 _Uh oh. I sense trouble…_

Robin immediately stopped laughing when he sensed the anger radiating from one extremely irked knight. "Robin." Frederick said as calmly as he could, with a cold smile. "You have crossed the line. Now prepare to be punished."

 _Not like this…_

Robin started to sprint away with Frederick hot on his heels, but the two men stopped the childish display as soon as they felt the ground beneath them tremble. Frederick's mind cleared and he immediately noticed Chrom and Lissa were missing. "Where are they?" Frederick demanded, heading towards Robin.

 _Does he suspect me for their disappearance?_

Robin backed away slowly as he tried to explain himself. "I-I don't know Frederick." He said, "When I woke up, they were already nowhere to be seen." Frederick was not convinced, as he still did not trust Robin. "LIES!" he bellowed. Robin was genuinely worried now, with Frederick approaching him with his spear in hand. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM YOU FIEND?!" he yelled. Robin knew that he was not going to get through to Frederick while he was in that state.

 _Best if I run now, wait for him to cool down, and hopefully I can find Lissa and Chrom._

As Robin turned to run, Frederick charged him with his spear. "ARGHHHHH" Frederick yelled as he charged.

 _I won't dodge it in time. My position restricts my movement and I'm not fast enough yet._

Robin realized he would be run through, no matter the circumstance in this situation.

 _Is this really my fate? To be skewered less than a day after I wake up with no memories? No, I refuse to let it end like this!_

Gathering his willpower, Robin twisted his body to face Frederick, and steeling his nerves, grabbed the blade of the lance and pushed it aside, slashing open his palms but preserving his life. The pain was incredible as he grimaced and almost fell from the shock, but his life was no longer in danger. Frederick stumbled past him, taken aback by the feat Robin had just accomplished.

Robin turned to Frederick and said "For the last time, I didn't do anything to them!" As Frederick scowled and prepared to charge once more, the two men heard the sound of people running. They turned around to see Chrom dragging Lissa by the hand, and yelling at them. "RUN! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

 _I'm glad they're alright._

Robin sighed as he turned to sprint along with Chrom and Lissa. "Frederick here just tried to kill me!" Robin shouted.

 _In all fairness however, his suspicions and anger were justified, although I wish he would be calmer._

Robin's hands were screaming in pain as he ran.

"What the gods were you doing Frederick?" Chrom yelled. Frederick saddled his horse and chased after the three on foot. "I had merely thought Robin had murdered and/or abducted you and milady, milord." He said nonchalantly. "Ha ha very funny Frederick." Chrom scoffed as they continued to run.

 _The rumbling is getting worse by the second…_

"What's happening Chrom?" Robin asked.

"No clue either my friend, but I know it isn't anything good!" The ground began to crack beneath their feet, the earth separating itself into pieces. Robin glanced behind them and saw that from the chasm, lava spewed forth, engulfing the forest in flames.

 _Just what is going on? Is this the apocalypse?_

Robin shook his head to relieve himself of such pessimistic thoughts, and kept running. As they ran, the smoke was thick in the air, flaming trees threatened to fall on them at any second, and the sky was filled with fiery rocks that hurtled to the ground.

 _We're going to be in big trouble if any of those hit us._

After running for what seemed like forever, the group finally made it onto a plateau, and stopped to catch their breaths. However their break was short lived. Lissa was startled by an anomaly in the sky, as she cried "What's that?" Everyone looked to where Lissa was pointing and couldn't believe what they saw. In a flash of blue, what looked like a portal formed in front of their very eyes.

 _Why does trouble seem to follow me everywhere…_

"Look!" Frederick shouted as the horrified Shepherds watched as what looked like corpses fell from the after they fell, the Shepherds realized these were no normal corpses. They stood up with their weapons drawn, and roared menacingly at them.

"Shepherds; prepare for battle! Lissa, stand back!" Chrom yelled, drawing Falchion. Robin and Frederick followed suit, taking out a thunder tome and spear respectively.

 _What in the name of gods are those things? They look like… walking corpses…_

There was no time to think. One of the monsters charged at Chrom with an axe, with surprising speed. Chrom entered his battle stance, and parried the strike, only to counterattack and slash the monsters chest.

 _That did it… WAIT!_

Robin watched in horror as the monster remained standing, and twisted its head backward to look at Chrom. "What manner of-" Chrom was interrupted by a sudden sweep from the monster's axe. He could barely block the strike, the monster pushing against his blade with inhuman strength. "Urghhh..." Chrom clenched his teeth as he tried to contest the monster in strength, but to no avail.

 _He's not going to win a contest of strength. He should break the weapon lock and do a quick slash or stab._

As if Chrom heard what Robin thought, he broke the lock, and immediately kicked the monster in the chest, knocking it flat on its face. Chrom did not stop there, but proceeded to use jump upwards and somersault down with extreme momentum, driving Falchion into the monster's chest. With a few guttural groans, the monster was no more, dissolving into a purple mist. Robin watched Chrom get up, covered in sweat and visibly tired from that encounter.

 _This doesn't seem natural. How di-_

Robin's train of thought was interrupted by Lissa's scream. "LISSA!" Chrom cried, trying to stand up without success.

 _Damn, he's too tired from that skirmish. I need to help Lissa!_

Robin began to run towards Lissa, who was cowering in fear as a monster approached her, defenseless.

 _I won't make it in time! I'll try to distract that thing._

Robin pulled out his tome, casting thunder while running, but realized he couldn't make it in time. The monster already had its axe in the air, ready to swing at Lissa. Just as it was about to bring down the axe, Lissa saw something happen in the portal. She saw a man running out of the portal, who then rushed in front of her to block the monster's attack.

 _Who in the world is that?_

Robin and Chrom stopped in their tracks as they saw the newcomer defend Lissa. Lissa was trembling, but managed to see the one who protected her, and gasped. The newcomer was struggling however, against the monster's strength, unable to hold it back much longer. "Hurry up!" He yelled, prompting Chrom to dash to the monster and strike. The monster lost focus as Chrom neared it, and the newcomer used this chance to escape the clash and deliver an attack of his own. As the two blade converged, the monster was no more.

 _Wait. That's strange. They just used the same technique._

Robin examined the newcomer more closely, and realized he was wearing a mask.

 _Why a mask? It looks like you can't see very well with it either._

Robin's thoughts ceased as he noticed Chrom confronted the man as the monster turned into mist.

"Hey," he called, and the man turned around. "Just who are you?"

Before he could react, the man disappeared into the forest, gone as quick as he had come. Robin stood there, thinking about what exactly had happened.

"This seems much too surreal," he stated to no one in particular.

"Aye," Frederick responded, "strange forces are at work here." Suddenly, more groaning and growling came from the forest, as the Shepherds saw glowing red eyes appear one by one.

"On your guard Shepherds!" Chrom commanded, drawing his blade once more. "Robin!" Lissa cried as she ran toward him. "Let me see your hands!"

 _I forgot about that. Damn, it hurts._

Robin held out his bloodied hands for Lissa to see. To his surprise, Lissa began to wave her staff around and chanted, and he felt the wounds closing.

 _Lissa is a cleric huh…_

After his wounds were completely healed, he grinned and patted Lissa's head. "Thanks a lot Lissa." He said, unaware of Lissa's frustration. "Stop treating me like a kid!" she pouted as she shook Robin's hand off. Chrom was watching and sighed before crying "For Ylisse!", as they charged into battle.

 _Are those abandoned forts I see?_

Robin noted that there seemed to be 2 forts on the battlefield as he was sprinting, and recalled some knowledge.

 _Holing up in the forts gives us a tactical advantage over the people who try to lay siege, so we should use the forts whenever we can._

Robin relayed this information to Chrom, who took note of it.

"Alright Shepherds, Let's do this!" Chrom ran off with Lissa to deal with some monsters who had surfaced to the east, while Frederick began to cut them down in the north.

 _I guess I'll take whatever's left._

Robin headed toward the fort to the south, and to his dismay, the fort had already been occupied by the monsters.

 _Looks like I'm going to have to fight my way in._

He observed that the gates were open, but the fort itself was crawling with the monsters.

 _Here goes nothing._

Sighing, Robin pulled out his tome and sword and charged the fort. As he drew nearer, the monsters sensed him and began to attack. One by one they rushed at Robin, only to be struck down by lightning or stabbed by his blade.

 _I should cast spells with my left hand and use my sword with my right._

He glanced at the electricity zapping in his hand and then at his sword.

 _I wonder…_

Robin began to think as he was mowing down the monsters, what if he could apply his magic's effects to his weapon.

 _In theory it should work right? I mean it's the same as reinforcement magic._

Unfortunately, Robin's thinking led him to become unfocused in battle. After narrowly dodging a sword that swung at his head, he was knocked flat on the ground by one of the enemies. It took Robin a couple seconds to recover from the shock, and a grotesque face awaited him.

 _Oh gods, what happened to its face?_

Robin was looking into the face of the monster that knocked him down, an extremely unpleasant sight. Its face seemed to have been sewn together with the skin of different organisms. Its eyes were glowing red, but at the same time was empty and hollow. Robin resisted the urge to vomit as he desperately thought of a way out.

 _C'mon c'mon… Think Robin! Think!_

The monster began to raise its axe, ready to end Robin's life.

 _Anything Robin! Think of someth-_

Robin's train of thought crashed as the monster on top of him fell backward, dead, with an arrow between its eyes. Confused, Robin looked around for the archer.

 _They just saved my life… but where the gods are they?_

Unable to find the bowman, Robin continued to fight his way into the fort. "Thunder!" he yelled, as a bolt of lightning flew from his hands into an enemy swordsman. "HRAGGH!" Robin grunted as he ran his sword through a fighter.

 _Is there no end to these monsters? I'm nearing my limit._

Robin realized he was sweating heavily, and his arms ached from all the slashing and stabbing .

 _Damn. I need to take a break._

Robin had cleared out the fort at this point, and climbed to one of the palisades to survey the battlefield.

 _From what it looks like, there don't seem to be any more of these abominations near me._

Robin sighed as he sat against the cold stone wall. He started at his tome and his sword, determined to find a way to link his weapons together.

 _Let's try this out._

Robin began to charge a thunder spell as he placed the sword on the ground.

 _I hope this works._

He released his spell directly at the sword, and the electricity began to course through it!

 _Did I succeed?_

Robin continued to watch, as the electricity slowly left the blade, nullifying his experiments.

 _That didn't work. Hmmm… How about this?_

He grabbed the blade in his hand and began the incantation. "Thunder!" he shouted. Sure enough, his bronze sword became charged with electricity. After giving it a few swings, Robin deemed his experiment a success.

 _This works for this most part, but I need to recast thunder every now and then._

With his enhanced weapon, Robin headed back out to the battlefield, searching for Chrom and the others.

* * *

Robin saw the other fort in the distance, and it looked like it was getting swarmed by the monstrosities.

 _I should hurry up and help._

He sprinted across the plains, striking down any who got in his way with his improved sword.

 _This blade just became twice as powerful. The lightning coursing through the sword burns through flesh like butter, and cauterizes the wound as soon as it is inflicted, an arguably more humane weapon._

He pondered the potential of his new weapon as he made his way toward the fort, where he saw Chrom and Lissa pinned down by a horde of monsters.

 _A good a time as any to test this thing out!_

Robin charged forward, taking down monsters one by one, with a single strike. Chrom and Lissa realized Robin arrived and joined the fight, opening the gates to engage the enemy. Robin's new weapon was devastating, but it had come with a cost.

 _I don't feel so good… I'm losing strength really quickly._

Having to constantly cast thunder was taking a toll on the man's body, forcing him to stop casting and fight with his normal sword.

 _This is going to have to be enough._

Chrom had noticed Robin's new weapon however, and fought his way toward him, until the two were back to back.

"Nice weapon you had there Robin." Chrom whistled. Robin chuckled as he struggled to his feet. "I think your 'Falchion' is much more impressive Chrom." He joked as he stabbed a warrior in the stomach.

The duo fought for their lives as they were being surrounded by abominations, with Lissa supporting them by healing them from the safety of the fort. "Don't hesitate to call me when you're hurt!" She yelled cheerfully. Robin and Chrom smiled and simultaneously replied "We will!" Causing Lissa to giggle.

"Their numbers are finally wearing thin." Robin commented, barely able to move from his spot. Chrom was breathing heavily, with Falchion drawn toward the nearest mage.

"Looks like someone's at their limit." He goaded. Robin's pride got the better of him, as he stumbled forward to decapitate a spearman.

"Look who's talking," he wheezed, clearly exhausted. Chrom wasn't in any better condition, using Falchion for support as he stood.

"First one falls loses?" he proposed.

"You're on!" Robin answered.

Lissa sighed as she witnessed the manly competition unfolding in front of her. "Oh brother…" she sighed as she continued to cast heal in their direction.

Chrom and Robin fought till they couldn't stand anymore, and by that time the monsters had been eradicated. The two men fell to the ground, utterly exhausted, as they looked at each other and began to laugh.

"I think that was my win," Chrom boasted.

"I think you need to get your eyes checked," Robin said. "I clearly fell after you did."

"Did not." Chrom said.

"Did too." Robin replied.

Then they laughed at how childish they were being, and for their first victory together. "I think we'll make a great team, Mr. Tactician." Chrom grinned as he looked into the sky.

 _I know we will._

Robin smiled, and chose not to say anything for the time being, but merely express a grunt of dissatisfaction with is new nickname.

Frederick and Lissa had returned from scouting a little while later, only to see the two men sprawled out on the ground, fast asleep. Frederick sighed as he fetched a blanket from his pack, and covered both Robin and Chrom. Looking at Robin, who was drooling in his sleep, he smiled.

"I suppose I owe you an apology." He mused. "Mr. Tactician."

He smirked as he left the sleeping figures, only to see 2 more figures on the horizon. Lissa saw one of them and cried, "Ah! That must be-" She was interrupted by the mounted figure who yelled with an abnormally loud voice.

"HO THERE, MY FELLOW SHEPHERDS!"

As the figure got closer, she and her white stallion slowed down.

"LET'S GO AND KICK SOME A-" She stopped talking when she saw Chrom fast asleep on the ground, and the corpses that littered the previous battlefield.

"Ah dammit!" she cursed, "Did I miss the action again?" she asked Frederick, clearly annoyed. Frederick sighed and replied "I'm afraid you did Sully." As Sully went off cursing, the other figure that Frederick saw finally arrived.

"Oh- goodness gracious…" The man had long blue hair, and carried a bow. The man stopped to catch his breath, and began to mumble to himself. "Gods, first I am separated from milady and forced to dispatch some monsters, and after I rush back to her as soon as I can, she leaves me yet again." Virion sighed as Frederick raised an eyebrow, as he did not recognize the man.

"Friend of yours, Sully?" Sully looked over indifferently and said, "Oh. You're finally here, eh Ruffles?" Upon hearing his nickname, the man straightened up and attempted to salvage his introduction. "Milady, how many times must I tell you," he said, running his hand through his hair.

"I, am the archest of archers, a true gentleman among men-" Frederick put his head in his hands as he groaned "Get to the point, my good sir.", with Lissa laughing out loud from her seat.

"I- uh… My name is Virion." The man said dejectedly, upset that his glorious introduction had been interrupted. Sully laughed as she asked "How come you didn't say that earlier Ruffles?" Virion sighed, evidently tired of Sully's attitude. "I implore you milady, listen to what I have to say!" Virion said, exasperated. Sully sat down on the field next to Chrom and Robin, and sighed. "Fine. Who's the new guy?" she asked, gesturing towards Robin, completely forgetting about Virion.

Lissa jumped behind Sully, with her hands on her shoulders and said "He's Robin! He's going to be our tactician from now on!" Sully looked up and smiled, then proceeded to ruffle Lissa's hair, much to her annoyance. "H-Hey! Sully! I told you not to do that anymore!" Lissa pouted, trying to escape Sully's grip. Sully laughed as she released Lissa from her death grip. "So we gonna follow this guy's orders from now on?" she questioned, looking skeptical of Robin's abilities.

"That seems to be milord's plan," Frederick answered, taking a seat next to Sully. Lissa leaned on Frederick's head as the three watched Robin and Chrom sleep. "I can't wait to see what adventures we'll be having!" Lissa exclaimed, as she began to hum. "I agree milady," Frederick said as he looked at Chrom's sleeping form, a calm and content expression growing on his face.

"But know this, at the first sight of danger, I want you and milord to stay close to me. No matter what happens, I'll always protect you." He said, as he looked up at Lissa, who had turned away to hide her blushing face.

"Thanks Frederick…" She said quietly with her back turned. "T-That means a lot to me y'know?" Frederick chuckled as Lissa walked back to the campsite.

He turned just to find Sully and Virion grinning at him, giving him kissy faces and mocking him.

"The great knight Frederick's stone cold heart has been melted by our very own Princess Lissa!" Sully cried, slapping Frederick on the back. "My, my," Virion teased as he stood next to Frederick. "It looks like this gentlemen has found a lady deserving of his affections." Frederick sighed as he stood up to take some alone time.

"'Tis merely my duty as a knight to protect milord and milady." He said, shaking his head as he walked away, leaving Sully and Virion in an awkward silence.

"So Ruffles," Sully began, "Where'd you come from? You don't seem to look Ylissean." Sully recalled that as she was restocking her supplies in a nearby village, Virion had dashed up to her and immediately began to flirt with her. Unimpressed, she attempted to leave, only to have Virion follow her persistently until now. She noticed that Virion looked away, his face clouded with pain and guilt. Virion merely chuckled and answered "There are some mysteries not worth solving milady."

Sully decided to drop the topic since there was obviously something he didn't want to talk about with a complete stranger, as much of a romantic he may be. "Alright," she sighed as she lay down, ready for a nap. "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when everyone's up and at 'em." Virion stood up to leave, but not until one final attempt. "There's a cold breeze about milady. Care for me to keep you warm?" he smirked, eliciting only a grunt of annoyance from Sully.

Virion's smile faded as he left, thinking about what Sully had asked him. "Where did I come from…" Virion muttered as he sat leaning against an oak tree, admiring the setting sun. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled, falling asleep to the thoughts of his homeland, as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

As the moon disappeared and the sun rose, illuminating the forest, a lone figure stood on a cliff, watching over the Shepherds' encampment. "This is only a prelude of the disaster to come." He mumbled as he removed his mask.

* * *

 **So how did you guys like this chapter? Good? Bad? Meh? If there's anything that I blundered on really badly, let me know and I'll try to fix it asap. So you probably noticed, but the little weapon enhancement bit is an idea that I added in. To be perfectly honest, I don't see why it wouldn't be doable. Tomes are merely spell books that the mages read incantations from to cast spells, and an experienced mage shouldn't need to use a tome for a basic spell such as thunder. That's the way I see it anyway. I hope there was more character development this chapter AHEM... Lissa and Frederick ...AHEM. I also changed around a couple scenes here and there as you could have noticed, and I hope I didn't screw up the flow of the story too much. I also heard some comments about my writing, namely whether it should be in either third or first person, not both. However, I quite like the current perspective that I am using, as it offers insight into Robin's thoughts as well as keeping an unbiased view towards all other aspects of the story. But if this style turns out to be detrimental to the story, it's gonna be gone real quick. As always, I'm open to suggestions on my writing and content and thank you so much for taking your time to read this. Have a good one.**


	3. Ylisstol

**Once again, I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to upload on time this week. A little backstory, I'm a high school student in my last year, and this semester just has me swamped with work. I hope you guys understand. That being said, I'm not too sure I'll be able to keep my promise of 1 chapter every Thursday, but I'll try my best to upload consistently. Anyway, onto chapter 3! This chapter is longer than both the first and the second chapter, a way for me to make up for what time I missed. There isn't much canon stuff going on in this chapter, so it's sort of a showcase of my creative and writing talent. Be forewarned, if you were expecting more action scenes, then you're going to be sorely disappointed in this chapter. I decided to take it easy and focus more on character development this time around. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

What's that noise? Robin groaned as he rolled around to identify the source of the strange sound. Opening his eyes, he saw a familiar figure stoking a fire, the embers glowing red hot.

The sun was setting in the distance, casting rays of golden-orange light through the crisp evening air. Yawning as he stretched, Robin saw Frederick seated on a log, tending the flames.

"Good evening Robin," Frederick said as he saw Robin stand up shakily.

"Chrom and Lissa have some business to attend to and bid me to summon you as soon as you were awake."

 _What sort of business would they have in the middle of the forest?_

Robin raised an eyebrow as he asked Frederick, "Do you know what the nature of this 'business' is?"

Frederick's face remained stony as he replied, "Apparently it would concern the fate of humanity and even this world itself."

 _…Is he being serious?_

Robin waited for Frederick to burst out laughing and say it was all a joke, but elicited no response as he waited.

"Are you alright, Robin?" Frederick asked as he began to walk toward Robin, who was staring at him in disbelief.

"I'm guessing you're not joking." He said after a lengthy pause. Frederick laughed hollowly and looked Robin in the eye. "Do I seem the sort to joke?"

Robin laughed nervously and replied, "Right, of course not…"

 _He's being very frightening right now._

"Anyway," Robin said, "Let's go attend to this 'business' you spoke of."

He stood up and began to follow Frederick, thinking about what he was just told. Business concerning the fate of the world. That's a good one. Robin chuckled to himself in disbelief as he walked alongside the knight. While heading towards their destination, Frederick stopped Robin, and turned toward him stiffly.

"I suppose I owe you an apology." He began. "I know that I did not treat you with the greatest respect when I first met you, and I have even made an attempt on your life out of my rash thinking, but I now realize that you truly are a good man, and I endeavor to put these events behind us and start anew, as comrades."

Robin smiled as he extended a hand. "I can see that you truly stand behind your words, and I would be honoured to become one of your comrades. However, I have but one problem with your offer." Robin said.

"Oh?" Frederick looked at him questioningly. "What part of it is satisfactory?" he asked.

Robin put a hand on Frederick's shoulder and said, "Not only will we be comrades, but we will be friends." He smiled, prompting Frederick to crack a smile too.

"Very well." He replied.

The two conversed for a while before they arrived to where Chrom and Lissa were.

 _Is that…?_

Robin looked surprised as he noticed a third figure standing with Chrom and Lissa. It was the very same man that had saved Lissa's life the day before.

 _What is he doing here?_

Robin eyed the man with suspicion as they approached the man. Chrom saw Robin approaching and beckoned towards him.

"Robin, I see you're finally here." Chrom said.

Robin nodded as he went to stand beside him. "This gentleman has brought us some troubling news."

Robin looked uneasy as he took in the news. "What seems to be the problem?" Robin asked.

Chrom's face was stony as he replied, "Why don't you ask him yourself?", gesturing towards the mysterious man who was standing silent.

"May I ask for your name?" Robin questioned.

The man stood staring at Robin, making him shift uncomfortably. Finally, after an extremely awkward silence, he spoke.

"You may call me Marth."

Chrom looked surprised upon hearing the man's name. "Marth?" he questioned, "After the heroic king of old?"

The man nodded, his face emotionless.

"You certainly fight like a hero," Chrom continued. "Where did you learn your way with the sword?"

Rather bluntly, the man ignored Chrom's question and pushed forward a statement of his own.

"I'm not here to talk about me." He said, slightly shocking Chrom and the others with his serious no-nonsense nature which rivaled even Frederick's.

He really doesn't beat around the bush. What he has to say must be very important.

The man paused before he continued, his mouth shut tight in a painful grimace. "This world is on the brink of a horrible calamity. What happened yesterday was just the beginning. You have been warned."

 _What is he talking about? His message is so cryptic._

Chrom and the others seemed to share Robin's confusion as they looked at Marth in shock. Without waiting for their responses, Marth turned his back and disappeared into the forest, as quick as he had come. Lissa stammered as she called after him.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!". Lissa was ignored, much to her dismay, causing her to heave a great sigh.

"Not much for conversation is he?" Robin noted, as Marth left.

"It wouldn't take a tactician to figure that one out," Frederick said cheekily, inducing a venom-filled glare from Robin.

"Very funny Frederick." Robin said, unimpressed.

"Anyway," Frederick said, brushing Robin off, "It appears his real skills lie elsewhere. But for now, I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

Frederick proceeded to mount his horse once more, and the other Shepherds began to prepare for their departure. Robin had little to no personal belongings and luggage, and went to aid Chrom in his packing.

 _I should ask Chrom about the capital of Ylisse. It seems to be quite interesting and I would love to know more about it._

Robin saw Chrom sifting through a battered chest that held many different scrap metals and used weapon parts. As he drew closer, he could hear Chrom muttering to himself. "Where did I put it... It must be in here somewhere…"

 _Looks like Chrom is searching for something. I should offer some assistance._

Robin walked behind Chrom, tapping him on the shoulder, slightly startling him.

"Huh- Oh it's just you Robin. Chrom sighed in relief as he returned to rummaging through the old chest. "How can I help you?" Chrom asked.

Robin chuckled and replied, "Actually I was hoping to do the opposite. You look like you need help finding something. I've already finished packing so I can help you if you wish." Chrom looked uncomfortable as he slowly straightened up and turned to look Robin in the eyes.

"I appreciate the offer," he said with a thin smile, "but I will have to refuse it." Without another word, Chrom returned to the pile of rubbish once more, leaving Robin confused and frustrated.

 _Why won't he tell me what he's looking for? He looked like he was hiding something big… something that gave him a wound that would never heal, even against the test of time. However I'll respect his wishes since he obviously doesn't want to talk about it._

Disheartened and defeated, Robin began to walk away. "Hey, Robin." Chrom said quietly. Robin glanced over his shoulder and saw Chrom still turned around facing the heap of junk, but his hands were not moving.

"I… I'm looking for a ring."

 _A ring?_

"I don't want any company right now, but keep an eye out for the ring if you truly want to help. It's a sapphire ring with the Ylissean crest engraved on it. Ask Frederick about the details." Chrom returned to his mind numbing task as Robin stood there thinking about what he had just been told.

 _A ring with the Ylissean crest. Must be some kind of royal treasure… no… Chrom doesn't seem like the type to flaunt around treasure to the masses… perhaps a keepsake of sorts?_

Robin did not notice he was walking straight into a pond, his mind far away thinking about the possibilities behind Chrom's missing ring. Suddenly, a small hand grabbed his own and jerked him back sharply.

"H-Hey what-" Robin began until he tumbled backward into the person who had pulled him. Once the shock of the fall was gone, he opened his eyes to see none other than Lissa beside him.

"Ow ow ow…" she groaned as she attempted to stand up, to no avail. Robin sighed as he offered his hand to the young princess. "C'mon Lissa, you should know better than to pull people around like that." Lissa, now completely alert, took one look at Robin and gave a big "HMPH!" as she crossed her arms and avoided eye contact with Robin.

"Ummm… what's wrong Lissa?" His question seemed to spark further annoyance from Lissa, who gave a dramatic sigh as she took his hand and dusted herself off. "You know, you should really watch where you're walking. For a tactician as smart as you, you should know better." Lissa explained with a slightly angry tone of voice.

Robin looked behind them and saw a pond, one that he would have walked right into had it not been for Lissa who pulled him back. Understanding the situation, he sighed and put his hand to his head. "I'm sorry Lissa, it looks like I owe you an apology and a thanks."

Lissa's smile appeared when Robin said those words and her face became cocky and condescending, as if expectantly waiting for Robin's next words. "C'mon Robin! Where's my apology and thanks?!" she cried as she stuck out her hand in her ego.

 _This girl… Might as well play along._

Robin rolled his eyes as he knelt down and took Lissa's hand into his own, and proceeded to give it a light peck. Lissa's face became crimson as she realized what happened, and attempted to retract her hand, only to fail due to Robin's tight grip.

"I offer my most sincere apologies milady, and I must thank you so much for saving me from the certain peril I would have faced, had I stepped into the pond yonder which is most likely, no deeper than my knees." Robin said sarcastically with a sly grin on his face after seeing Lissa's reaction. Lissa finally managed to break free of Robin's grip, her face still red.

"Y-you jerk! Why'd you k-kiss my hand?!" she screamed, evidently extremely shaken.

"My, I was only showing the proper etiquette to treat one as highly regarded as you milady," Robin continued, his sarcasm as thick as the murky pond water.

Lissa was too flustered to tell as she blubbered and stumbled over her own words. "You're the worst Robin!" Lissa blew a raspberry before running off.

 _Did I overdo it? No matter, that was entertaining._

Robin headed back to the camp, still laughing as he replayed Lissa's reaction over and over again in his mind.

* * *

Chrom called the Shepherds for a quick debriefing before they set out for the capital of Ylisse, Ylisstol.

"As you may already know, we're going to be heading back to the capital to ensure that nothing like what we experienced happened there."

"Agreed," Frederick replied quickly. "We must make sure no harm has come to the exalt or the people."

Chrom nodded in agreement and prepared for the journey. "Alright Shepherds! Move out!" he yelled.

The merry band of warriors began the long journey to Ylisstol, the capital. They set off at the break of dawn, and expected to arrive in 2 days.

 _I really want to see the capital in person. I've heard so many good things about it from the others!_

Robin's thoughts drifted off as he began to fantasize about the grandeur of the royal capital, only to be interrupted by a sharp jab to his side.

"Ow!" Robin jumped and rubbed the area where a certain someone had poked him. He turned to see Lissa walking at his side, a wide grin on her face. Annoyed, Robin flicked her forehead, eliciting a groan of displeasure from Lissa.

"What did you do that for?!" she pouted.

"I could ask you the same question." Robin sighed.

Lissa groaned as she realized she could not cross Robin's logic, and she backed off. "Alright, you win this time Robin." She admitted.

"I had no idea we had a competition in the first place," Robin said.

Either way, Lissa should know some things about the capital.

"Hey, Lissa," Robin began, before he was cut off by Lissa, who put a finger to his mouth.

"You wanted to ask me about the capital right?" she winked. Robin was impressed with her intuition.

"Yes, how did you find out?" he asked curiously.

Lissa giggled as she replied, "It was written all over your face silly!"

Robin immediately became extremely self-conscious and worried.

 _Do I really let my emotions and thoughts show on my face when I think? That's really not good._

Lissa glanced at Robin's worried face and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked, his brows still furrowed and face in obvious distress.

"I wouldn't worry about your thoughts showing on your face if I were you Robin. Let's just say, my woman's intuition is almost always on point!" Lissa smirked as she attempted to strike a pose.

 _Whew. That was only a lucky guess._

Robin rolled his eyes as he watched Lissa. "Well, back to the point, what can you tell me about the capital? Robin inquired.

Lissa stopped acting silly and straightened up.

"Where to begin…" she muttered to herself. "Well, what do you want to know Robin?"

Robin was taken aback by the question, since there was nothing specific that he wanted to know about the capital, but merely desired more information. Must be my instinct as a tactician to gather intelligence and information whenever possible.

Robin shrugged and said, "I'm not too sure myself. Perhaps what the city is like, and the people who live there?

" Lissa seemed unsatisfied by Robin's apparent lack of interest in the capital, but continued, "Ylisstol is one of the largest cities in Ylisse, and there are a lot of people living there. There are a lot of different cultures and religions that all live together, thanks to our exalt."

 _Exalt? I've heard Chrom Frederick mention the exalt, but I still don't know too much._

Lissa saw that Robin was slightly confused, and proceeded to explain.

"Basically, the exalt is our ruler, the person who guides our country. Our current exalt is named Emmeryn, and thanks to her we have a time of peace among our people."

Robin noticed a softness in Lissa's eyes and voice when she brought up the exalt.

 _I wonder if Lissa knows the exalt personally?_

Robin was snapped back to reality as Lissa poked him once more in the stomach.

"Ughhhh..." Robin groaned as he clutched his stomach, one of his only weak points thanks to his ticklish nature.

Lissa covered her mouth as she giggled, amused by Robin's reaction.

"Lissa, can you stop poking me when you need to get my attention? You could always tap my shoulder, or anything like that."

However, Lissa was not listening, laughing hysterically. Exasperated, Robin decided to drop the subject and return to the point.

"So what were you saying?"

Lissa wiped the tears from her eyes as her laughter died down. "That was hilarious… Oh yea! So now you know who the exalt is right?" she asked.

Robin gave a small nod, receiving a thumbs up from Lissa. "So anyway, the people are all living together in peace, and there are barely any problems in the capital as a result. Ylisstol is the royal capital after all. The exalt's palace is in the middle of the city, high on a hill that overlooks the entire city. It's quite a view from up there."

Robin raised an eyebrow, Lissa's last statement catching his attention. "Then I take it you've been there?"

Lissa smiled as she replied, "Of course I have! Where else would I live?"

 _Wait, what did she just say?_

Robin's face had an extremely confused expression plastered on, causing Lissa to giggle once more.

"Maybe I've been hiding something from you, so has Chrom as a matter of fact. Emmeryn is our sister!"

Robin's eyes widened as he absorbed the information. "Hold on- that means you and Chrom are… Oh gods I've been so disrespectful! Please forgive me milady!"

Robin immediately began to bow, but was stopped by Lissa. "Robin, it's fine. Chrom and I aren't really people for formalities y'know? You can ask him yourself, it looks like he's coming over now."

Robin watched as Chrom approached the duo, looking curiously at Robin, who was still halfway in a bowing position.

"Is this a new exercise, Mr. Tactician?" Chrom joked. Robin immediately straightened up and saluted Chrom, much to his annoyance.

"Please forgive me milord for being so impolite, but I had no idea that you were-" Chrom held up a hand to stop Robin.

"Please Robin, there's no need for such formalities between friends." Robin glanced at Lissa, who was making an "I told you so" face.

Chrom shot an annoyed glare at Lissa, evidently irked that Robin had already found out their little "secret". Robin still looked uneasy, but reluctantly agreed to Chrom's terms.

"If you say so… Chrom." Chrom grinned and slapped Robin on the back. "That's much better my friend. We're going to set up camp now, ask Lissa any questions you might have, and come help us out when you're done."

Chrom returned to his place at the front of the traveling party, and began to talk to Frederick. Robin sighed as he hunched over, utterly defeated.

"I told you he wouldn't have you calling him 'milord', " Lissa grinned. Robin shot an irritated glance at Lissa, then reluctantly raised his arms in defeat.

"Alright, you win this one." Upon hearing this, Lissa jumped into the air and hollered, "YAY! LET'S GO CELEBRATE ROBIN!" as she dragged Robin along by the hand to a nearby meadow.

"Don't go too far away!" Chrom shouted after them.

Robin sighed as he became lost in his own thoughts.

 _I wish I was as carefree as she is._

Robin watched the young princess as she revelled in her joy, only to be reminded that he still had no memories of his past, up until he had met Chrom and the Shepherds. Lissa noticed a slight change in Robin's eyes, and didn't let it slide. "Robin, what's bothering you?"

Robin was astonished at the young woman's perception, and after a small internal struggle, he decided to confide in her.

"The thing is Lissa, I still don't really think I belong in the Shepherds. I mean, I have absolutely no memory of what I did or what I was like before I met you and Chrom, so I could even have been as bad as those brigands. This just doesn't sit well with me, not knowing my past."

Lissa's eyes softened as she listened to Robin, who was speaking from his heart. She was once in the same position, questioning her own self-worth and whether she belonged in the Shepherds.

"Y'know Robin, there was a time when I thought about that too," Robin looked surprised as Lissa kept talking. "I thought I was completely useless to our group, and I felt like nothing I ever did would be enough to pull my own weight. But everything that I thought was just an illusion. Chrom and the others showed me the truth. I was and still am, the only cleric in our merry band of friends. They showed me that if I wasn't there, most of them would have succumbed to the injuries of battle by now. That's when I opened my eyes, and realized that I truly did have a place among the Shepherds."

Lissa looked Robin in the eye as she said, "If you want my opinion, I think that no matter what kind of person you might have been, it's the person in front of me here right now that matters. And the person that I see is kind, selfless, and a good person." She smiled at Robin reassuringly, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 _This girl… She knows exactly how I feel and knows exactly what to say… I… I need to vent for a while..._

Tears began to well in Robin's eyes as he turned his face to hide them. Unfortunately for him, Lissa had already seen them.

"Aw, come here Robin." She said, with her arms outstretched.

Without hesitation, Robin began to sob as he embraced Lissa, who was comforting him.

"It'll be all right." She whispered. "Even if things go south, know that both Chrom and I will be here for you."

* * *

 _What's going on?_

Robin couldn't see anything, his eyes remaining closed.

 _Where am I…? What was I doing?_

Slowly, Robin opened his eyes, and was shocked at what he saw. He seemed to be lying in Lissa's lap, as she lay asleep against a great oak. Looking up, he saw the stars and the moon, shining brightly and casting rays of light onto Lissa's peaceful sleeping face. Robin admired her features subconsciously as he watched her sleep.

Her skin is so smooth and pale… Her blond hair would probably look much better if she let it down from her pigtails. Wait I shouldn't be thinking about this!

Robin blushed and shook his head, causing Lissa to stir in her sleep. "Mmmphh… Robin…"

Robin's ears perked up as he heard Lissa say his name in her sleep.

 _I wonder what she's dreaming about. In any case, I should leave her be for now._

Robin slowly removed himself from Lissa's lap, and began to head back toward the camp.

 _One day left until we reach Ylisstol huh… Oh, I should probably wake Lissa and bring her back with me._

Smacking himself in the head for forgetting about Lissa, Robin doubled back toward the oak tree where Lissa lay.

 _She really is beautiful, now that I have a good look at her._

Robin sighed as he knelt down beside her sleeping form.

"Hey Lissa," he whispered, "Wake up."

Lissa remained asleep, not giving the slightest indication of acknowledging Robin's existence.

 _I didn't want to have to do this, but I guess I have no choice._

Taking a feather from his pocket, he began to tease Lissa. Waving the feather under her nose, Lissa's eyebrows furrowed and her nose crinkled. Stifling laughter, Robin, moved the feather to her chin, where he began to tickle her. Thrashing about uncomfortably, Lissa finally woke up after a minute of being tickled.

"Uguuu… Who keeps bothering me...?" Lissa groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. Robin stood up, his job done for the time being.

"We should be heading back to camp silly. It's already dark out. Chrom is probably worried sick." Robin chuckled, amused by Lissa's groggy state.

"Oh. Okay. Let's go back." Lissa moaned as she rubbed her eyes. Robin led a half-asleep Lissa back to the campsite, where Chrom was pacing back and forth impatiently. His face lit up when he saw Robin and Lissa.

"There you are!" he cried, relief written all over his face.

 _Looks like I was right. The man was worried sick._

Robin was forced to carry Lissa after she fell back asleep on the way back, currently happily dreaming in Robin's arms.

"Sorry for the trouble Robin," Chrom said sheepishly, as he directed Robin to Lissa's tent.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. It's the least I can do." Robin replied, carrying Lissa into the tent. After laying her down on her cot, Robin stepped back outside and began to talk to Chrom.

"So how are things looking so far?" Chrom unsheathed Falchion and began to admire the blade as he replied, "Things are looking pretty good. I'd say we'll be at the capital by tomorrow afternoon."

"That sounds great." Robin said. "How are things with the Shepherds then?"

Chrom glanced at Robin, who was leaning against a nearby tree, staring into the campfire.

Chrom sighed as he began, "To be perfectly honest, Sully hasn't met you yet, and Frederick is still a slight bit doubtful, if you weren't able to tell. We also have another newcomer, I believe you may have met him."

Robin raised an eyebrow, drawing a blank at whoever this new Shepherd may be. "And who might this person be?" he asked Chrom.

"He's- well, see for yourself." Chrom gestured towards the long haired man that was walking towards the two, quiver on his back and dressed in rather fancy battle attire, with what looked like a man bib.

 _Is that a bib?_

Robin silently laughed as he saw the man's unique accessory. "Greetings gentlemen. 'Tis a fine evening tonight, no?"

Robin did not recognize the man, and decided to introduce himself first. "Hello, my name is Robin." He said, extending a hand.

The long haired man chuckled as he gave Robin a firm handshake and commented, "I know that, Mr. Tactician."

Robin shot Chrom an icy glare, annoyed that Chrom's nickname for him was spreading. "Please, just call me Robin." He said, exasperated. "Anyhow, you mentioned that you already knew my name?"

The man clapped his hands together, his mouth forming into a comical "o", as he realized something.

"My apologies, I had not realized you do not yet know me, yet I know you. My name is Virion, a true men among men, the archest of archers, the-"

Chrom raised a hand to interrupt Virion's introduction. "Hurry up and get to the point, my good man." He said, tired of hearing Virion's chatter over and over again. Virion sighed, and reluctantly followed Chrom's order, displeased that his wonderful introduction was cut short once more.

"I was the one who shot the arrow that saved your life during the last battle, if you must know."

 _That makes more sense now. I think I can fill in the holes. But he must be a very skilled archer if he hit the target from over 200 meters away…_

"Thank you so much," Robin said, smiling. "Just out of curiosity, how did you stumble upon that battlefield?"

Virion ran a hand through his hair, and began to recall what he had gone through. Apparently he was following Sully, and was separated from her sometime in his pursuit. He stumbled onto Robin at the brink of death, and sniped the monster then continued to search for Sully.

"So, that is a recount of my travels till now. I am a Shepherd now, courtesy of Chrom, so I look forward to working with you, Mr. Tactician." Virion said as he left with a grin on his face.

 _I really hate that nickname._

Robin sighed as he turned back to Chrom. "Well now you met someone who's in the same boat as you. I hope you two will get along." Chrom said.

"We'll get along just fine as soon as he stops calling me Mr. Tactician." Robin complained, causing Chrom to chuckle.

"It's not that bad of a name, I mean it suits your position and all." Chrom said, trying to defend his nickname for Robin. However Robin was not amused, and vehemently refused to accept the nickname.

"Fine, you win." Chrom said after a couple minutes of trying to convince Robin to adopt his nickname.

"Thank you," Robin said, "Now we can finally have a meaningful discussion."

The two men began to walk away from the camp, until a voice called out from behind them.

"Don't you boys think y'all should get some shut eye?" Robin didn't recognize the voice, and turned to see a short haired woman with red hair, donned in red armor. Her spear was in her hand, and it seemed like she was currently on guard duty. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Robin, approaching him from a distance.

 _Does this woman suspect me as well?_

After eyeing Robin from head to toe, she turned and merely said, "He seems a decent guy Chrom. We'll be fine. The name's Sully by the way." Sully disappeared almost as soon as she had come, leaving Robin slightly bewildered by her sudden appearance.

Chrom broke the silence and said, "Sully's right, we should be getting some sleep. I didn't realize how late it was. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." Chrom raised a hand in farewell as he returned to his tent.

 _Well, I guess I should call it a day too._

As Robin headed back to his tent, he thought about the new people he had met and the people he got to know better.

 _I think I should continue to get to know all of the Shepherds personally. It will most likely help me when I make decisions in battle and planning._

Opening the flap to his roughly constructed tent, Robin lit a small lantern and placed in next to his cot. Settling down on the uncomfortable stick and hay bedding, he lay with his arms behind his head, staring into the ceiling.

 _What Lissa said… If she truly meant it, I am so grateful. She's a very kind hearted girl, there's no argument there. I should also get to know her better. It seems like there's some pain of her own that's bothering her, Chrom too._

Robin's mind slowly grinded to a halt, as sleep overcame his body. His eyes slowly closed, his vision receding back into the darkness.

* * *

"OW!" Robin sat straight up, feeling pain shooting up his legs, only to find Lissa sitting on his feet.

She laughed as she saw Robin's confused expression. "Rise and shine sleepyhead!" she chirped, much to Robin's annoyance.

"Can't you wake people up like a normal person?" he shot, as he pushed Lissa off his legs.

"That's rude! And after all the trouble I went through to wake you up." Lissa pouted.

"I don't think jumping onto someone's legs is the way to wake people up in the first place. I'll be out in a bit. Go wait outside."

Lissa said "Alright," and stood up and left, her voice trailing off.

 _Now I can change._

Robin began to undress, taking off his nightwear and changing into his cloak and shirt. As he pulled off his shirt, his toned body that was normally hidden under his bulky cloak shone, glistening with sweat. He glanced in the mirror, contemplating is body.

 _Hmmm… It looks my training paid off. Anyway, we'll be arriving in Ylisstol today. I can't wait!_

Robin began to hum as he finished dressing, then strolled out of his tent into the common grounds. He saw Chrom talking to Lissa and Frederick, with their belongings all packed up and ready to go. Chrom saw Robin, and motioned for him to come over.

"I see you're finally awake now," he said, "It's about time we left for the capital. We can make it there by sundown if we hurry."

Robin nodded in agreement. "I'll pack my things right away."

As he left, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Sorry for sleeping in!"

Chrom chuckled as Lissa giggled, the two siblings amused by Robin's behaviour.

"He seems like an interesting character." Chrom noted, followed by a nod of agreement from Lissa. "He sure is!"

* * *

As the Shepherds followed the worn dirt road, they finally saw the buildings stretching into the sky from the horizon.

"There it is, Ylisstol." Chrom declared.

Robin turned his attention to the collection of buildings on the horizon, admiring the view.

 _The sun is setting. Chrom was right, we would reach the capital by sundown. Now I hope we have somewhere to stay the night._

Robin heard Chrom excitedly yelling, "Move it Shepherds! Double time!"

Robin smirked as he broke into a run.

 _Guess I'm not the only one excited to get to the capital._

Within an hour, the Shepherds arrived at the walled city of Ylisstol. The guards opened the massive gates once they saw it was the Shepherds returning from their journey.

"Welcome back milord!" A soldier called from the parapets. Chrom nodded at him in acknowledgement, and led the group onward.

"Come on, let's get to the palace." There was an abundance of different sights to see as Robin followed Chrom through the streets of Ylisstol. There were vendors almost all over the road, selling things from fruit to small trinkets. The townspeople were all lively and friendly, the houses cozy and comforting. Robin marvelled in the unique things that he saw all around him. Chrom noticed Robin looking around in awe, and slowed down until they were side by side.

"It's a great city don't you think?" Robin snapped back to attention when Chrom suddenly talked.

"Oh yes, the people and scenery is all very interesting. This would be a nice place to live." Chrom smiled, and patted Robin on the back.

"I'm glad you think so, because as a Shepherd, this will be your home off duty."

Robin's eyes widened as he absorbed the information. "You mean you have a place for the Shepherds to stay?"

Chrom replied, "Yes, the Shepherds have their own barracks with an abundance of supplies and rooms, so feel free to use any one at your leisure. After all, they're not being used for anything else."

 _I never thought I would have a place to call home. If it wasn't for Chrom, who knows where I would have been by now._

Robin smiled gratefully and looked at Chrom. "Thanks a lot Chrom. It means a lot to me, with all that you're doing and offering."

Chrom laughed heartily and said, "No problem Robin, any Shepherd is a precious friend of mine. Anyway, we've arrived at the palace. I think you might want to take a look inside and meet Emmeryn."

"I'd love to," Robin replied. Together, Chrom, Frederick, Lissa and Robin entered the palace after saying their goodbyes to the other Shepherds, who headed for the barracks.

"Let us make haste milord, we wouldn't want to keep the exalt waiting." Frederick said curtly, and began to walk briskly down the grand hall of the palace.

"C'mon guys! Let's hurry up! I wanna see Emmeryn!" Lissa bounced off after Frederick, excited to see her sister.

Chrom shook his head and chuckled. "Let's follow those two." He said, as he began to run after his sister and knight.

 _These people really are interesting._

Robin smiled as he chased after his new companions, happy that he had been accepted into their group.

After finally catching up to the others, Robin arrived in front of a door to what he was assuming, was Emmeryn's chambers.

"Alright, let's go." Chrom said as he pushed open the heavy bronze doors.

A blast of light hit Robin as he walked into the room, which smelled faintly of hydrangeas and perfume. The sun's rays cast pale orange light into the room from the mezzanine, the warmth of the light caressed Robin's face as he entered. At the window, there stood a lone woman, looking into the setting sun. Her long blond hair flowed onto her shoulders, her piercing grey eyes staring into the distance. She wore a silky green robe and a crescent shaped hairpin that shone angelically in the sun, almost like a halo.

 _She gives off such an elegant aura, almost like a goddess. Is this truly Chrom and Lissa's sister? But they are immensely different…_

Emmeryn turned towards her visitors as the door closed behind them. She smiled gently as she beckoned them to sit. Robin and the others each took a seat around her, as she began to speak.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day Frederick." Her voice was smooth and soft, almost sounded like music to Robin's ears. "How fared you all?"

Chrom replied, "Well, it looks like we won't be having any bandit problems for a while." Emmeryn seemed to relax as she heard the news.

"Wonderful, and our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

Lissa chipped in, "We had plenty of help with the bandits!" Emmeryn looked over to Robin, who had been sitting quietly the entire time. "Ah, you speak of your new companion here?"

Chrom spoke up, "This is Robin. He fought bravely with us against the brigands. He even saved Lissa's life. I've decided to make him a Shepherd."

Emmeryn beamed at Robin as she said, "It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin." Robin blushed as he scratched his head.

"I-It was nothing milady." Lissa giggled as she saw Robin blush.

"Forgive your grace, but I must speak." Frederick interrupted. "Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that, a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy, as much as I would like to trust him, my position mandates otherwise."

Chrom was annoyed as he sighed, "You certainly live up to your title, Frederick the Wary."

Emmeryn interjected, saying "Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?"

Chrom replied stubbornly, "Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me."

Emmeryn was satisfied with Chrom's answer, and turned to him and said, "Well then, Robin… It seems you have earned Chrom's faith and as such you will have mine as well."

Robin bowed his head as he replied, "Thank you milady."

Emmeryn smiled as she turned back to Frederick. "But thank you Frederick, for you prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have such a tireless guardian. I do hope that they remember to mention that from time to time."

Frederick gave a thin smile as he responded, "They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." Frederick's face became serious as he continued. "I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

Emmeryn nodded gravely as she stared at the last rays of light disappearing behind the horizon. "Yes, they have been sighted all over Ylisse. Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping for you to join us."

Chrom nodded, "Of course."

As the three began to leave, Lissa grabbed Robin's hand and said, "I think that's our cue Robin! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you!"

Robin sighed as he was dragged out of the palace back into the night.

 _Here we go again._

* * *

 **And chapter 3 is finished! Progress is going much more smoothly on chapter 4 right now. I'm around 20% done chapter 4 already. While writing chapter 3, in addition to a lot of work, I had writer's block almost every other day, I just could not think of any ideas. But I got it done, and better late than never, am I right? I hope you guys will keep on reading my work, and I'll see y'all in chapter 4.**


	4. Shepherds

**Alright, chapter 4 is finally here. Sorry for the long wait, I spent too much of my long weekend screwing around and playing games. Not even going to lie. Anyhow, once again, this chapter is lacking in action, and focuses mostly on character development. I introduced a bunch of new characters this chapter and hopefully that can make up for the lack of action. I promise the next chapter will have action in it (it does, I'm around quarter way through writing). I'm not too sure I get the character of the person I write about right, so feel free to give me suggestions or reminders when I get off track or carried away. This chapter was pretty fun to write though, and I hope you guys enjoy this one too.**

* * *

Lissa dragged Robin through the bustling evening crowds, ducking and cutting through the townsfolk. Lissa's grip on Robin's hand was surprisingly strong, almost uncomfortably strong.

 _I've really done it this time, following this girl._

Robin shouted at Lissa as they ran down an alleyway.

"Where are we going?!"

Lissa merely blew a raspberry as she kept dragging him behind her. Robin sighed as he let himself be pulled along by the quirky teenager. After what seemed like a lifetime, they finally stopped and Lissa turned around triumphantly.

"Ta da!" she yelled, gesturing towards a building nearby. "That's where we're going. The Shepherd's barracks!"

 _Why couldn't she tell me that to begin with…_

Robin surveyed the building that would become his home. It was quite modest, a two story tavern-styled building with a normal appearance other than the huge sign that hung from the front door that read "Shepherds of Ylisse"

 _That sign is ridiculously large. I wouldn't be surprised if it fell off one of these days._

Robin glanced up nervously, as he passed under the sign and into the barracks, following Lissa. As Robin walked in, he caught a whiff of cooking.

 _Someone in the Shepherds is a good cook._

Robin took a moment to savour the aroma, and realized that his mouth was watering. Lissa giggled and tried to hide her laughter, causing Robin to blush. "I guess somebody's hungry! Don't worry, we can eat after you meet the rest of the Shepherds."

"A-Alright…" Robin said quietly, his face still red. The two came upon a wide room with a cozy fireplace, and a collection of different people sitting around. Robin did a quick analysis of the people that he assumed to be the other Shepherds.

 _That man… he's barely wearing any clothing but he looks to be a strong fighter. That woman that is dressed much too fancy for battle, and does not seem to be wielding any weapons. I guess she's like Lissa, a cleric of sorts. The woman with a feather hairpin… did she just trip over herself?!_

A thundering thump was heard as the woman fell face first into the ground. Lissa giggled and turned to Robin and announced, "Here we are! The Shepherds' barracks! Go on, make yourself at home."

Lissa's voice caused all 3 of the Shepherds' to turn around and acknowledge the newcomers. Robin was about to introduce himself, but a sharp voice suddenly blurted out, "Lissa, my treasure! Are you alright? I've been on pins and needles."

The woman who was dressed fancily ran up to Lissa with a distressed look on her face and clasped her hands. Lissa seemed unfazed by her concern, and nonchalantly replied, "Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Maribelle rolled her eyes as she began to lecture Lissa.

"'Oh hey' yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!"

Lissa chuckled sheepishly as she waved her hands about. "Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two..."

 _Lissa seems to find her concern uncomfortable. Perhaps I should help._

"…Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue." Robin was extremely unimpressed as he sighed.

 _Never mind, she can deal with Maribelle herself._

The extremely buff man spoke up, his obnoxiously loud voice projecting across the entire room. "Hey squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!"

 _This guy really needs to have his ego checked…_

Lissa just laughed, "Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike, is that it? And here I though people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

Robin stifled his laughter and turned away to prevent Vaike from seeing his face. However, Vaike began, "Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! …Wait, was that an insult?"

 _I can't take it anymore._

Robin let out a small chuckle, but much to his relief, Vaike was too busy pondering whether he had been insulted or not to hear his laughter. A third voice spoke up, timid and quiet, "Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?"

Robin recognized the speaker as the klutz he witnessed earlier. Maribelle shook her head as she added, "Poor Sumia, she's simply been beside herself with concern. Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. She might have earned fewer bruises blindfolded."

Sumia blushed as she tried to hide her face, and Lissa began to tease her. "Aw, Sumia, it's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Sumia turned a deeper shade of red as she replied, extremely flustered. "Worry? Well I… He's our captain and our prince! Of course I'd worry!"

 _I guess Chrom has a not so secret admirer. Looks like Maribelle realizes too._

Maribelle had a knowing smile on her face as she laid a hand on Sumia's shoulder, and Vaike just scoffed and said, "So who's the stranger?" gesturing at Robin.

Robin was about to introduce himself once more, but Lissa held a hand up to stop him and winked. "Leave this to me," she whispered. "No one's stranger than you Vaike, but allow me to introduce Robin!" Lissa said, waving her arms about. "He just joined the Shepherds. Chrom made him our new tactician! You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!"

Vaike thumped his chest triumphantly as he boasted, "Oh yea, can he do this?" and proceeded to burp for the longest time Robin had ever seen.

 _That's… impressive to say the least._

Robin just chuckled and gave a small bow, "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, 'Teach'. In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances. "

Vaike grinned, but Maribelle looked disappointed as her face turned into a scowl. "Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent!" Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!"

 _This woman really needs to watch her attitude._

After an awkward silence, Maribelle turned around and walked away, leaving the rest of the Shepherds in silence. Much to Robin's surprise, it was Sumia who spoke up first. "Don't take it to heart Robin, Maribelle warms to people slowly." She said, trying to preserve what was left of her fellow Shepherd's image.

Before Robin could say anything, Lissa cut in, "Or burns too quickly!" she giggled.

 _Evidently Lissa's one of them._

Robin recalled Maribelle's behaviour towards Lissa and had to give a small chuckle at the difference in treatment they received. As the Shepherds began talking among themselves, Chrom appeared at the doorway of the room, causing Sumia to become extremely flustered as she started toward him.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-"

Before Sumia could finished, Robin watched as if in slow motion, Sumia tripping over a pile of papers on the ground and falling comically face first into the ground with a loud thump, making the Shepherds jump in shock.

 _There she goes again. Is that even physically possible._

Robin would have questioned Sumia's feat further if Chrom hadn't derailed his train of thought. As Sumia got up slowly and dusted herself off, Chrom asked her, concerned, "Sumia! Are you alright? …Those boots of yours again?"

Evidently Chrom was used to this happening Robin guessed, from the way he phrased the question. Sumia blushed as she stammered, "No! I mean, yes! I mean…" she sighed as she looked down to the ground dejectedly.

 _I suppose I would be embarrassed if I did that in front of the woman I loved._

Without warning, Robin's eyes subconsciously drifted in Lissa's direction. Lissa caught Robin staring and smiled at him, giggling. Robin blushed as he looked away quickly, trying to hide his face from view.

 _This is really not the time to be thinking about these things Robin! Get yourself together!_

After giving himself a mental pep talk, Robin turned his focus back to Chrom, who had apparently been talking the entire time.

 _Hope I didn't miss any important information. That wouldn't be great considering I'm the tactician._

"All right, listen everyone; in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox." Upon seeing Robin's confused face, Chrom cursed himself for forgetting once more that Robin was a newcomer to their world, with absolutely no knowledge whatsoever.

"Sorry Robin, Regna Ferox is a kingdom to Ylisse's north. It's said that it is inhabited by warriors of peerless might, and we need their strength to quell this new menace." Chrom said with a serious and determined expression.

"Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events… well the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us."

Chrom looked around at the Shepherds gathered before him, and continued after a nod of acknowledgement from Robin. "Now, this mission is strictly voluntary, so if, for any-"

Chrom never got to finish his sentence. Lissa's voice pierced through the air, as she shouted, "I volunteer!" with a big grin on her face.

Chrom looked like he was going to reprimand his sister, but was interrupted by a loud voice shouting, "Me too!" Robin and Chrom turned to see Vaike raising his fist in the air.

"You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" Robin chuckled as Chrom put a hand to his temples at Vaike's theatrics.

Suddenly, a voice popped out from behind Robin. "I'll go as well." Although quiet, Robin had unmistakably heard a voice. However, when he turned around, there was nobody to be found.

 _I'm certain I heard a voice though… Maybe I haven't been sleeping well lately. As a matter of fact, I should get some sleep as soon as possible._

Shrugging it off, Robin turned his attention back toward Chrom. "Hey! I've been here the whole time! Don't ignore me!" the same voice cried out once again.

Robin turned back around, still finding no source for the voice.

 _I wonder if this barracks is haunted…_

Robin shivered as he moved closer towards the group. Unbeknownst to Robin and the other Shepherds, the voice belonged not to a ghost, but one of them.

Behind the crowd gathering around Chrom, there stood a lone knight, clad in heavy iron armor with orange trim, waving his arms about and shouting, desperate to receive some sort of acknowledgement. After a couple minutes of trying in vain, he sat down on a bench and began to chug a glass of ale.

"Why does it always turn out like this… Kellam, this is all your fault! Why can't you stand out more!" he said, slapping himself in the cheek.

Meanwhile, Chrom continued to hear requests to join him on the mission from all the Shepherds, except for Sumia. She was fidgeting near the back of the group, unsure of her decision.

"I… I um…"

Everybody quieted down, as Chrom asked, "Yes, Sumia?"

Sumia looked embarrassed as she said, "It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way."

Sumia looked down at the floor and twiddled her thumbs. Chrom sighed, and offered, "Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

Sumia looked at Chrom and gave a weak smile. "W-well, if you think it wise, Captain."

Chrom smirked and added, "Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

Sumia's face reddened at Chrom's words, but replied happily, "Oh yes! I mean, yes, sir! I'll do that!"

Sumia clapped her hands together in joy, causing Robin to groan at how obvious her attraction towards Chrom was.

 _I'm honestly amazed Chrom doesn't notice it. He might be ignoring the fact though. However, if he is truly unaware, he is one dense man._

 _"_ Alright, Shepherds, dismissed!" Chrom said, and the Shepherds returned to their own businesses.

Robin stared at Chrom's face, trying to figure out his thoughts.

 _I can't tell._

Sighing, Robin slumped down into a nearby chair, exhausted from the recent events. He leaned backward, hands behind his head.

 _I really want to sleep soon. I should go find out where my room will be_ _._

Robin jumped back up and headed toward the nearest Shepherd, which happened to be Sumia.

 _I could also find out more about her relationship with Chrom. This works out._

Robin approached Sumia, who was staring out the window with a dreamy look on her face.

 _Probably thinking about Chrom._

Robin, couldn't stifle his laughter and startled Sumia, who tripped over her own feet. Expecting to fall, she braced herself, but the fall never came. Robin had caught her in his arms before she could hurt herself.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, still grinning.

Sumia blushed and quickly stood up.

"Y-yes! Thank you, Robin! Um… Did you need something?" Sumia asked, still embarrassed.

Robin replied, "Yes, I was wondering if you knew which room I could use as my own."

Sumia looked uncomfortable as she paced about on the spot.

"I… I don't think I'm the best person to ask… I'm not sure." She said quietly.

 _Oh well, might as well ask her about Chrom while I'm here._

Robin had a mischievous smile on his face as he asked, "What do you think about Chrom?"

Sumia's face reddened once more and her voice became strained and started stuttering.

"W-What do you mean by that, Robin?! H-He's our Captain, and our prince, so I have the utmost respect for him and also-"

Sumia clapped her hands over her mouth, realizing that she had said too much. Robin decided not to pry, as Sumia was visibly uncomfortable.

"Alright, thank you Sumia, I'll talk to you some other time."

Robin left without waiting for a reply, leaving a frazzled Sumia to herself.

 _I wonder who would know which room I can use. Probably somebody with at least an ounce of responsibility._

Robin walked around the barracks, trying to find someone responsible, stifling yawns each minute.

 _I need to find my room fast. I hope I don't pass out._

While walking past one of the rooms, something caught his eye.

 _Is that…_

Peeking through the crack in the door, Robin saw Lissa talking to Frederick. Robin couldn't hear what they were saying, but could assume the mood from Lissa's happy and blushing face.

 _I see how it is… Why do I feel a bit disappointed?_

Robin shook his head free of stray thoughts and dragged his feet along the halls of the barracks.

 _I'm really tired. I need to find a bed soon. Really soon…_

Robin stumbled into a room with the door ajar and fell onto the bed, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

 _Oh goodness, my head hurts._

Robin clutched his head in pain as he sat up in the bed. Taking a quick look around the room with his eyes only half open, he saw the moonlight streaming in through the window.

 _I guess I didn't get the sleep I wanted._

Robin sighed and shakily got to his feet. Rubbing his temples, he groaned as he began to take a step forward.

 _Wait._

Robin stopped dead in his tracks when he heard light breathing from within the room. Seeking the source of the noise, he turned to see Sumia asleep on a sofa in the corner of the room.

 _Why is Sumia here? Isn't this-_

Robin's was hit by the sudden realization that he wasn't in his own room.

 _I passed out on the nearest room's bed… I can't believe it was Sumia's, out of all people._

Robin silently cursed himself for being so careless. He decided to slowly slip out of the room, undetected. The old floorboards seemed to fight Robin as he advanced towards the door, each step causing a small creak.

 _Damn, this is harder than I expected. But I really need to leave before Sumia wakes up. I'll apologize in the morning._

Robin finally reached the door after a painstakingly long journey across the creaky floor. Reaching for the doorknob, Robin sighed in relief.

 _I made it, thank goodness._

Robin opened the door too hastily, and it emitted a loud creaking noise.

 _Damn it! This accursed door needs oil!_

To Robin's horror, Sumia began to stir behind him.

"Ughhh… Who is… it…?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

Sumia began to roll around the sofa, and ended up rolling onto the floor with a thud.

"Ow!" she yelped, as she was shocked to attention.

Rubbing her head as she sat in her pajamas, her eyes met Robin's, who was still standing frozen at the door. A good minute had passed before either of them spoke.

Sumia broke the silence by hissing at Robin, "Why in Naga's name are you in my room!?"

Robin held up his hands in defense as he tried to explain himself, "Well, it's a long story."

Sumia glared at him and motioned toward a vacant chair.

"As long as we're here, we have all the time in the world." She said coldly.

Robin complied, fearing what would happen if he tried to decline.

 _I didn't expect this side of Sumia…_

Nervously, he took a seat as Sumia sat opposite of him. She crossed her arms and began to interrogate Robin.

"You want to tell me why you were in my room?" she asked, her gaze stony.

Robin recalled what had happened. He remembered being extremely tired and wandering around the barracks. He had no further memory of what had happened so he pieced together what information he had.

"I believe that I passed out on your bed last evening since I was so tired."

Sumia raised an eyebrow, her arms still crossed.

"Is that so? So explain to me how I didn't see you sleeping in my bed."

Robin chuckled nervously, at a loss for words.

"I… I have no explanation for you, Sumia. I apologize for my daft behaviour, and I'll make sure it never happens again."

Sumia seemed to give in to Robin's sincerity and decided to drop the topic. She sighed and relaxed, falling backward into her bed, laying there staring at the ceiling. "It's fine Robin, I was only a bit surprised."

 _I didn't know being surprised brought out a new personality._

Robin sighed in relief as he brushed the sweat from his brows.

"Thank goodness, once again I'm really sorry Sumia. I'll be taking my leave now then."

Robin turned around to leave, only to be stopped once more by Sumia.

"Where are you going to go? You still don't know where your room is right? Just stay the night here. I trust you won't try anything funny." Sumia said, still lying on the bed.

Robin looked conflicted as he came to a decision.

"I'll take you up on your offer, thanks a lot."

Robin plopped down onto the sofa that Sumia had been sleeping on, utterly drained from his interrogation.

"Hey, do you think I'm useless?" Sumia said quietly, almost in a whisper.

Robin looked at Sumia, but couldn't see her face or expression.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

Sumia sighed, "I know I'm a horrible klutz and I always end up making things worse than they are. I feel like the Shepherds have nothing to gain with someone like me among the ranks."

Robin thought over his words carefully as he replied, "To be perfectly honest, I don't know you that well yet. However, from what I can see, I can say with certainty that you play a big part in the Shepherds, bigger than you might think. Without you, it would be safe to say that the Shepherds would be missing a valuable and cherished member and friend."

Although Robin could not see it, Sumia blushed and smiled brightly as she responded, "Thanks Robin."

After a few minutes, Robin heard the steady breathing of Sumia, and assumed that she had fallen asleep.

 _Sumia seems to have problems of her own too. She's not a bad girl though, and thinks too little of herself. What am I even thinking about? I should get some well-deserved sleep._

Robin gave a long yawn as he lay down on the sofa, staring into the darkness. His eyes closed, Robin began to talk to himself.

"Do I even belong here? Do I deserve a place among the Shepherds?"

As the rhetorical questions flew through his mind, Robin began to feel more and more uncomfortable.

 _That's it, I can't sleep in this state._

Robin sat up and walked to the window. Opening it slightly, the cool night breeze blew into the room, ruffling his hair and rustling the curtains. Robin admired the view of Ylisstol, his eyes scanning across the horizon. He saw buildings lined up row by row, like a never-ending snake slithering through the town. The torches shone like little stars in the darkness, each flickering with every breeze that blew. The scarce passerby were all hurrying to their destinations, but not without waving at Robin if their eyes met. The worn stone roads winded all throughout the city, illuminated by the torchlight.

Looking further away, Robin gasped as he saw the palace. A regal and majestic building even at night, the proud white walls seemed to glow in the pale moonlight, the roofs reflecting the light in fractals all around. The entrance looked grand, the bridge leading to the gates lined with torches, the only trail of light in the area. The few guards posted were enjoying casual conversation with each other, as Robin continued to enjoy the scenery. The stars numbered millions in the night sky as he looked up, recognizing many different constellations scattered in the starry sky. Each one shone brightly, illuminating the night sky with their light. The moon that night was a lovely crescent shape, the curves tapering down into tips that seemed to continue on forever. The pale white light that the moon cast was soothing and peaceful, blanketing the entire city. His admiration of the view was cut short by a voice coming from beside him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Robin looked to see Sumia standing beside him, leaning against the window frame as she stared into the distance. Robin was surprised but said nothing and merely nodded. "Can't sleep?" Sumia asked.

"I have a lot of things on my mind," Robin replied, "I'd like to sort them out before I sleep."

Sumia nodded and said, "I know how you feel. It's the same reason I can't sleep too."

After a minute of silence, Robin tried to make conversation, the awkwardness too much for him.

"I thought you were asleep." Robin said.

"No, I was just resting. Did it seem like I was asleep?" she responded.

"It did. I was convinced that you had fallen asleep." he answered.

Robin thought back to what he had said to himself while he lay on the sofa.

 _Hopefully Sumia didn't hear any of that._

Another couple minutes of silence ensued as the two basked in the beauty of the night.

"You do belong with us, Robin." Sumia suddenly said, as she turned to look Robin in the eye.

 _Looks like she did hear it after all._

"I heard from Chrom and Lissa that you were an invaluable ally to them, and even saved their lives. For that, I would like to thank you. If doing what you did is not worthy of a place among us as a friend, I don't know what is."

She smiled as she spoke, causing Robin to blush slightly.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Robin said, still bewildered about what Sumia had said.

 _She truly thinks that my place is here, with the Shepherds. What if she's right? What if this is where I really should be?_

As Robin was deep in thought, he did not notice the sun peeking over the horizon, turning the sky deep shades of orange and red.

"Looks like the break of dawn." Sumia said, catching Robin's attention.

They watched as the sun slowly rose into the sky, higher and higher.

"I suppose we should prepare for today's journey." Robin offered.

"Agreed," Sumia replied, "Oh, and Robin," Sumia said as Robin left the room, "Whatever happens in my room stays in my room."

She winked as Robin gave a small chortle of acknowledgement as he closed the door behind him.

 _Well I didn't get the sleep I wanted. Looks like I'm going to have to wait until tonight._

Stifling a yawn, Robin headed towards the mess hall. Upon his arrival, Robin was greeted with a strange scene. A man clad in bulky green armor and messy black hair was eating ravenously with piles of food stacked on the table in front of him. His hands and mouth never stopped moving as he shoveled in food continuously.

 _Am I still dreaming?_

Robin rubbed his eyes, and give himself a light pinch.

 _Too bad. I'm awake._

Robin sighed as he walked toward the mystery glutton. As Robin drew nearer, the man paused his feast as he looked at Robin. He smiled politely and extended a hand.

"Hello Mr. Tactician! My name's Stahl, one of the cavaliers of the Shepherds. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Chrom."

 _Evidently you've heard my nickname too._

Robin suppressed his annoyance at his nickname and shook Stahl's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," he replied with a smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Stahl said, as he resumed to gorge on the mountains of food he had. Robin laughed as he walked away, also impressed by Stahl's appetite.

 _Looking at Stahl, I'm getting pretty hungry myself._

Robin started to search for the kitchen of the barracks, with no idea where to begin. After more wandering around, Robin smelled something delicious in the air. Following the scent, his nose led him to a room with the door ajar, the smell stronger than ever.

 _This must be the kitchen. I wonder who is cooking._

Robin peeked into the room and was quite surprised by what he saw. Frederick was humming happily as he skillfully tossed ingredients into a pot over a fire. He was wearing an apron over his armor, an extremely unnerving sight.

 _Frederick can cook? AND THAT'S WHAT HE WEARS!?_

Robin just stood in the open doorway with his jaw hanging open in shock at the sight before him. Frederick sensed someone was watching him and turned around to see Robin standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Robin, would you like to eat something right now?" Frederick offered, not giving a second glance at Robin.

Still shocked, Robin stuttered, "Oh, um, just a sandwich will do."

"Coming right up," Frederick said as he prepared the ingredients. "You can wait in the mess hall, I'll be bringing everybody's food there shortly."

Robin began to recover from his initial shock and decided to find out more information.

"So are you in charge of the cooking here?" he asked.

Frederick snorted and replied, "'Tis merely my duty sir, for nobody else is capable in the culinary arts."

Robin stifled a laugh as he continued.

"Then I assume many of the everyday tasks fall into your hands."

Frederick sighed as he stopped working for a while. "You would be right. However, this is also part of my duties to milord and milady."

 _Rough life, Frederick._

Robin seemed satisfied with the answers he got and began to leave.

"The food will be ready soon, just wait a little while longer." Frederick said as Robin exited the room.

 _I guess I'll head back to the mess hall._

Robin traversed the long hallway from where he came from as he thought about the upcoming journey.

 _So we'll be heading to Regna Ferox today. Hopefully the trip won't have any problems._

Arriving at his destination, Robin saw that Stahl had almost finished the mountain of food that had been piled up.

"Oh, welcome back Robin. I just about finished my breakfast."

Still staring at Stahl in disbelief, Robin shook his head and sat next to him.

"Here comes the others." Stahl mumbled, a piece of chicken still in his mouth.

Robin turned to look where Stahl was pointing and saw that the rest of the Shepherds save Frederick walked into the mess hall. Lissa was the first to see Robin and waved to him.

"Hey Robin!" she chirped.

Robin gave a smile and waved back.

"How did you sleep?" Chrom asked Robin as he took a seat next to him.

Sumia began to giggle as Robin sighed and replied, "It was alright. Better than it could have been."

Chrom looked doubtful, but decided to drop the subject.

"That's good then. We're going to have quite the journey ahead of us, so you'll need all the energy you can get."

Robin gave a small nod of acknowledgement, causing Chrom to grin.

"As long as you're keeping yourself healthy."

Vaike had begun another belching session, much to Maribelle's annoyance, with Stahl and Sully cheering him on. Virion took a seat opposite of Robin.

"Good morning Robin, how fares your day?"

Robin chuckled and said, "I'm excited for our trip to Regna Ferox, that's for sure. As for myself, I'm quite fine. How are things for you?"

Virion gave a smile and flipped his hair.

"Just beautiful my good man, you won't believe what had happened to me last night!"

Robin listened to Virion ramble about Sully as she shot icy glares towards Virion the whole time. Finally, Frederick entered the mess hall with a cart filled with food. The aroma made the Shepherds' mouths water.

"I apologize for the wait, but the food is ready."

 _This looks amazing._

Robin admired the myriad of different dishes that Frederick prepared.

"Let's eat!" Lissa shouted, as the Shepherds dove into the food in unison.

After eating their fill, Frederick packed the leftovers for their voyage. Robin decided to talk to Chrom about something he had brought up a while back. Chrom didn't notice Robin approaching as he leaned against the windowsill, looking into the distance, deep in thought. Robin tapped Chrom's shoulder, which caused him to give a small jump.

"Oh! Robin, it's just you. What's going on?"

Robin stood next to Chrom and said, "I'd like to talk more about what you said the other day."

Chrom raised an eyebrow and replied, "I'm afraid I don't recall what we talked about. Care to remind me?"

Robin said as politely as he could, "It's about your ring."

Chrom's smile faltered for a second, but quickly recovered. Chrom looked back out the window once more as he sighed.

"I suppose you deserve to know after I told you. That ring is a keepsake from my late mother, given to me as a child. She always told me to give this ring to the woman I marry."

 _Interesting. Looks like I was right. The ring is a sort of memento._

"Anybody in mind?" Robin teased. Chrom blushed slightly as he stiffened up. "A-Absolutely not! What gave you that idea?"

Robin laughed as Chrom remained flustered.

"Anyhow, I think we should get ready to leave." Chrom said, eager to change the topic.

Robin and Chrom began to prepare for their long journey to Ferox as they continued to squabble as they left the barracks. A couple minutes later, the Shepherds were all ready to go. "Alright! We ride for Ferox!" Chrom shouted, eliciting a roar of approval from the Shepherds.

* * *

 **And that's that. End of chapter 4. Chapter 5 is already underway, as I already mentioned, I'm around a quarter way through the draft, and hopefully I can upload this one earlier. There will be action next chapter, so those of you who are thirsting for some combat, your prayers will be answered. The next chapter will generally cover the Northroad battle that occurs in chapter 2 or 3 of the actual game (I think, I don't really remember) and I may even get to the Longfort. It all depends on the flow of my thoughts and if there are good ideas to use. Thanks again for reading, look forward to next week.**


	5. The Northroad

**Alright, and we're back on track. So I should explain why this chapter took so long to post. Half of it is my fault, the other half I lay the blame on my shitty school system. Anyway, I recently discovered some new JRPGs that I got pretty addicted to, and that cut into my writing time a little. Okay. Fine. Maybe a lot. So that's the side which is my fault. On the flipside, my school curriculum is getting really intense and it's screwing me over. My marks are dropping really quickly and I'm doing my best to save a capsizing ship here. Enough about me though. So since this chapter took longer than normal to publish, I think you guys deserved a longer one. This chapter is probably about 1k more words than the past chapter, so there's quite a bit of content covered. I don't really remember if last chapter had any action, but I'm pretty sure I've been abstaining from action for a while, and focusing on character development. However, this chapter is nicely balanced, with both action and some good old character development. I honestly have no idea how my action scenes are, since I don't really have any experience with it, considering the only writing experience I had before this fanfic was English class. I don't know if I should be more descriptive or if I'm already too descriptive, but I'm honestly just writing from the top of my head here. Hopefully the combat isn't a complete train wreck, but considering it's in the first half of the chapter, I can redeem myself in the later half. The second half is the standard story progression/character development style, nothing too surprising there. Bottom line, I hope this chapter is worth the wait, and have fun reading it.**

* * *

The Shepherds had set off towards Regna Ferox, heading north. Chrom had decided to take the Northroad, as he believed it to be the fastest option. They had already traveled for a day, and the Northroad was still not in sight.

 _I wonder just where this 'Northroad' is._

Robin had been relishing the trip so far, amazed by all the different sights that this world had to offer. From wide and open plains to majestic snow-capped mountains, there were all kinds of terrain. The wildlife that the group had stumbled upon were all alien to Robin, marveling at each creature they came across. Quite a few of the Shepherds found Robin's fascination with the seemingly common things amusing, and did their best to sate his thirst for new information.

"You really don't recognize any of these things?" Vaike asked, as Robin's eyes widened as he saw a rabbit leap across the field in front of them.

"No, this is quite interesting. I can't believe I didn't have any memories of these things. I've missed out on so much."

Vaike laughed heartily, and thumped his chest. "Don't worry about a thing Robin! Ol' Teach here will _teach_ you all there is to know!" Vaike grinned at Robin, hoping that he noticed his pun.

Much to his dismay, Robin merely nodded, too engrossed with the daisy that was growing on the side of the road.

"That's very kind of you, Vaike. I look forward to it." Robin said indifferently, causing Lissa and Sully to laugh at Vaike, who was looking miserable.

"Oh- alright then…" Vaike sighed as he fell to the back of the group, brooding.

After another hour had passed, Chrom finally made an announcement.

"It looks like the Northroad is up ahead. From there, the trip will be another fortnight. Let's move people!"

Robin ran ahead to the front of the group, where Chrom was leading.

"So Chrom," Robin began as he fell into step next to him, "What is Regna Ferox like?"

Chrom shrugged, much to Robin's astonishment. "To be perfectly honest, I've never been there personally. I've only heard stories about Ferox."

Robin asked, "What were the stories like?"

Chrom gazed into the sky as he recalled the stories told to him as a child. "They would always call the Feroxians the 'invincible warriors of the north'. The stories almost all told how the Feroxians defeated every major enemy they faced, whether ancient Ylisseans or Plegians, or even Grimleals. To this day, the people of Regna Ferox are considered some of the best fighters to date."

Robin nodded as he took in the new information. "I see," he mused. "I don't suppose that you've seen their prowess in person."

Chrom chuckled sheepishly as he replied, "As I said before, I've never actually seen or been to Ferox, nor have I met one, so I'm hoping the stories hold true."

Robin sighed, a tad annoyed at his friend's grand assumption based on stories, but overlooked it. The two men enjoyed a brief conversation before they were rudely interrupted by an ear-piercing scream.

"Ahhh!"

Without a second thought, both men ran toward the source of the sound, and were horrified by what they saw. The Risen were crawling all over the Northroad, and some had noticed the Shepherds.

Already, Sully, Vaike and Stahl were locked in combat with the Risen, but having been taken by surprise, they didn't seem to be in a good position. Robin looked over to Chrom, whose eyes were darting back and forth frantically. Robin grabbed Chrom by the shoulders and shook him.

"Chrom! Snap out of it! We need to help them!"

Robin said no more as he rushed off to join the fray. Chrom recovered from his initial state of shock and charged in after Robin.

 _How did the Risen spread so far in such a short time?_

Robin had so many questions waiting to be answered in his head, but pushed them aside.

 _No time to ask questions, right now it's the time to fight._

Quickly surveying the battlefield, Robin picked out the person most in need of aid. He saw an enemy myrmidon charging at Maribelle, who was frozen in fear.

 _There!_

Robin quickly pulled out his tome and bellowed, "WIND!" An unforgiving gust of wind slammed into the myrmidon just before he reached Maribelle and the target was knocked off his feet. Without pause, Robin closed the distance between them and buried his bronze sword into the myrmidon's chest. Maribelle was still staring at Robin in shock, cowering in fear.

"Maribelle, it's alright. Get to somewhere safe."

Maribelle still couldn't speak, but just nodded and left on her horse. Robin turned his attention back to the battle, and just in the nick of time. A Pegasus knight had descended upon him and he barely dodged the attack. However, the spear grazed his shoulder in the attack, and he winced in pain.

 _Damn, I need to be faster._

Robin followed through with his counterattack with deadly precision, sidestepping the second jab and grabbing hold of the spear, pulling the rider off his mount. Before he could react, Robin kicked his head, snapping his neck. There was no break for Robin, as a group of fighters emerged from the forest nearby, out for blood.

 _There's a lot of them coming. I should get some help dealing with them._

Right on cue, Virion and Sumia appeared behind Robin.

"It seems like Mr. Tactician is in need of an elite archer." Virion grinned.

"I-I'll do my best Robin!" Sumia cried.

With renewed vigor, Robin shouted, "Let's get 'em!"

The trio charged towards the enemy detachment of fighters. The moment they crashed, two enemy fighters went down. Robin glanced behind him for a moment and saw Virion picking off foes one by one. His arrows flew straight to their targets, nailing each one in the forehead.

 _Good shots._

Robin dodged what would have been a fatal axe strike by a hair's width, and repositioned himself behind his assailant. Grabbing the fighter's neck, he yelled, "THUNDER!" as he felt the electricity leaving his hands and coursing through the victim's body. The burned and lifeless corpse fell to the ground with a thud. Hearing a yell from behind him, Robin saw Sumia impaling a fighter through the chest with her spear. Unfortunately, her spear was lodged in his rib cage, and she could not pull it out while another enemy rushed towards her.

 _I have to help her._

"Sumia!" Robin shouted, catching her attention and furiously pointing behind her as he sprinted toward her.

Sumia turned around just in time to see the Risen bringing down his axe upon her.

 _Damn! I won't make it in time!_

Closing her eyes and bracing herself, she expected the searing pain of the axe. However, it never came. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the unmoving corpse tip over, three arrows stuck neatly in its head. Sumia turned to see Virion blowing her a kiss from the distance. She groaned, but silently said her thanks.

 _That's one crisis averted._

Robin sighed in relief as he stabbed a fighter in the back. Surveying the carnage, he saw that the majority of the enemy had been wiped out by their overwhelming strength. Robin sighed as he turned toward his two allies.

"Good work guys, we really pulled through this time."

Sumia smiled at Robin as she gripped her lance in excitement. "I knew that we could do it!" she exclaimed.

Virion ran a hand through his hair as he said, "All in a day's work. This is nothing for the archest archer of them all."

Robin smirked as he turned his attention back towards the battlefield, and his smile faded. The other Shepherds were still locked in combat, and struggling.

"There's no time to waste! Let's help our friends out!"

The other two nodded in agreement as they dashed to their allies. Robin noticed that the rest of the Shepherds were in tight spots. Chrom and Lissa were getting surrounded by a horde of cavaliers, Sully and Stahl were pinned down by a group of archers, and Vaike and Frederick were being pushed back by mages.

 _Looks like it's time to split up._

Robin's worth as a tactician was being put to the test.

"Alright, listen up! Sumia, go support Chrom and Lissa, break them free of the enemy. Virion, go provide covering fire for Sully and Stahl so they can move to a vantage point. I'll go bail out Frederick and Vaike. Move!"

Without a wasted moment, the three sprinted into action. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw Virion skillfully land arrow after arrow into the group of enemy archers, and the cavaliers breaking formation due to Sumia's surprise attack.

 _Looks like that did the job. Now…_

Robin closed the distance between himself and his allies, and realized that they were at the verge of defeat.

"Hang in there!" Robin shouted, inspiring Frederick and Vaike to make a last stand.

Vaike threw his axe into a mages head, cracking open his skull. Frederick rode down a straggler and impaled the mage in the back with his lance. They regrouped behind a rock face, still under fire from the magical barrage of the mages. Robin circled around the enemy, and flanked them.

"Now!" he yelled.

The mages were startled by Robin's sudden appearance, and turned their attention to him. Fire, thunder and wind spells were fired in his direction, but none of them hit. Robin barely dodged each spell, firing spells back in return. Even though he avoided the previous spells, a lucky shot landed on Robin's leg, burning him badly.

"ARGH!" Robin groaned as he collapsed in pain.

Through squinting eyes, Robin saw Frederick ride behind the remaining mages and dispatch of them one by one, scattering their formation and forcing them to retreat. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Vaike running toward him, shouting inaudible words.

 _My plan... worked…_

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, I sincerely hope so."

 _Who…?_

Robin heard pained voices conversing.

"How bad is it?"

"He suffered third degree burns to his legs. If he didn't receive healing when he did, he probably wouldn't be able to walk again."

 _Was it really that bad?_

There was a long sigh, followed by an anguished voice.

"Damn it all! How could this have happened? I'm still too weak if I can't even protect a single friend."

 _It wasn't anyone's fault but mine. Don't blame yourself._

Robin couldn't open his eyes due to the excruciating pain, but tried to stay conscious to hear the conversation.

"Do not put the blame on yourself, milord, for there was nothing you could have done."

Robin heard another sigh, and the receding of footsteps.

"Naga, help Robin."

Darkness enveloped his thoughts as he drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Ow…"

Robin clutched his head in pain as he sat up. He looked around the dimly candlelit room and it took his eyes a couple seconds to adjust his vision.

 _Is that…?_

Robin squinted, and made out a figure in the darkness asleep at the foot of his bed. Upon closer examination, he found that it was Chrom.

 _Why is he here? Either way, I should get up soon._

Robin gingerly moved his legs off the bed, and examined his injuries. To his surprise, there was almost no indication he had suffered a burn, save his seared clothing.

 _Wow. To think someone has this degree of healing magic. I wonder if it was Maribelle or Lissa. Whoever it is, I owe them quite a favour._

As soon as Robin stood up, a voice mumbled behind him, "And where do you think you're going?"

Robin spun around and saw a drowsy Chrom yawning as he stood up. Chrom chuckled at Robin's surprised expression and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

Robin relaxed as he slumped into a nearby chair. He heaved a great sigh and put a hand over his face dramatically as he stared into the ceiling.

"I won't lie, I've been much better. But I'm in capable shape to fight if that's what you were asking."

Chrom shook his head and said, "I care more for your well being than your military assets. Make sure you rest and take care of yourself better. I heard that you executed a very risky plan that day."

Chrom's face became solemn as he brooded over what had happened. Robin thought back to the battle at the Northroad. He had told Frederick to wait for the decisive moment to charge in and massacre the mages while he distracted them. The plan initially worked, the attention was all focused on Robin. However, things had taken a turn for the worse when a stray spell had managed to hit Robin, incapacitating him. Frederick was watching and rushed out to save Robin, and by sheer luck, Frederick arrived in time and was able to deal with the mages before they could finish Robin. Robin looked at Chrom, who he realized had been extremely concerned, and felt a pang of guilt.

 _Chrom really does care what happens to me. I should tone down the recklessness of my future strategies._

Making a mental note, Robin turned to face Chrom and asked, "So what happened after I passed out? I don't remember anything up until now."

Chrom lay down on the bed, arms behind his head, staring into the ceiling. He closed his eyes and began, "Frederick and Vaike brought you back to us as soon as they could. We had already wrapped up the fighting when you three arrived, and Maribelle and Lissa both tended to your wounds immediately. After you were healed, we moved you to our camp nearby and you slept for 2 days straight, until now."

 _I slept for 2 days straight? That's inconceivable. My wounds must have been quite severe._

"I'm sorry I worried you so much," Robin said dejectedly, feeling guilty.

To his surprise, Chrom smiled and said, "I think I'm not the only one you owe an apology to."

As if on cue, the flap of the tent burst open as a group of people fell into the tent.

 _Really? They were listening the whole time?_

Robin groaned and rolled his eyes. He saw Lissa, Sumia, Vaike, Stahl and all the other Shepherds in a heap on the floor where they fell.

"Ow…" Lissa complained as she stood up, rubbing her head.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sumia whispered, still sprawled out on the floor.

"Damn, which dumb ass pushed me?" Sully said venomously.

"Um… 'Ol Teach may have lost his balance." Vaike admitted.

"Now let's not be pointing fingers at anyone. How about we settle this after a nice warm meal." Stahl said, trying to calm Sully down.

"Gods! Can you commoners be more uncivilized?" Maribelle said as she brushed herself off, clearly annoyed.

Two other Shepherds walked in, safe from the dog pile on the ground.

"I can't believe milady could have such a daft idea. Listening to other people's conversations." Frederick muttered as he rubbed his temples.

"My, my, it looks like a pretty lady or two may need my gracious help to stand back up." Virion cooed as he proceeded to offer his hand to Sully, only to be brushed away coldly.

"Can it, Ruffles." She hissed. Virion shrugged as he seemed to be pushed aside by an invisible force. "By the gods, what manner of sorcery is this?"

"I'm sorry Virion! Stupid Kellam, can't even walk without pushing someone aside."

 _It's that ghost's voice again?_

Robin's eyes scanned the tent, but still could not identify the owner of the voice. When he turned his attention back to the Shepherds, they had all cleaned themselves up for the most part, and were looking at him with a variety of expressions. Concern, happiness, anger. Robin looked each one of them in the eyes and sighed.

 _I guess it's time for a post battle speech._

Robin stood up and began pacing back and forth, and began, "First things first. I apologize for any unnecessary concern I may have caused to anyone, and I'll strive to not let it happen again."

A couple sighs of relief were released from the crowd, as Robin continued.

"As you know, probably better than I do, we successfully defeated the Risen at the Northroad. This victory was due entirely to all of us. By working together, we managed to win, even when we were outnumbered 3 to 1, we used each other's strengths and weaknesses to overcome the hurdles we faced. To say the least, I am proud of our victory, and you should be too, as fellow Shepherds. I do realize that my strategy was not completely sound, and led to my injury, and for that I am sorry. However, I'll do my best to ensure that this will not happen again. When I make plans, know this. I will do anything in my power to keep each and every one of us alive. Thank you."

Robin ended his speech, and judging by the expressions of the Shepherds, they were quite satisfied with it.

"Alright Shepherds, dismissed!" Chrom said, causing the crowd to disperse. A couple of people had stayed behind to check in on Robin.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lissa inquired as she leaned in close to Robin's face.

 _Too close._

Robin blushed slightly as he replied, "Y-Yes, I'm fine Lissa, thanks for asking though."

Lissa gave a nod of approval and a thumbs up as she left the tent. "Make sure you be careful next time!" she chortled, before leaving.

Robin sighed as he put his feet up on the desk and lay back in the chair.

"How you doing, Robin?" Vaike said loudly, as he slapped Robin on the back forcefully, accidentally knocking him off the chair. With a tumble and a thud, Robin fell onto the ground, face first. Vaike's typically confident expression had been changed to one of shock.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Robin! Damn muscles, why do you have to be so strong?!" Vaike apologized to Robin as he scolded his biceps.

Robin groaned in annoyance as he was helped up by Chrom, who was laughing heartily. "That was quite amusing, to say the least, Robin." Chrom chuckled, earning an icy glare from Robin.

 _Good one._

Robin sighed as he sat back on his chair, and swung to face Vaike. "Anyway, I was doing just fine until a certain someone smacked me off my chair." Robin complained, his palm on his forehead.

Vaike had a blank expression as he scratched his head, seemingly deep in thought. "Huh, I wonder who could have done it…" he mused.

 _I can't tell if he's acting or is truly this dim-witted. I'd rather not take guesses._

Robin clicked his tongue, irked, but decided to lay the subject to rest. Vaike had lumbered out of the tent already leaving Robin alone with Chrom and Maribelle. Robin glanced at Maribelle, who was awkwardly shifting about on the spot, biting her lip like she wanted to say something.

 _Should I ask her about it? Why not. What's there to lose?_

"Um… Is there something you wanted to say, Maribelle?" Robin inquired, causing Maribelle to jump.

"Oh! Um… Well you see… I-I was quite worried when I heard what had happened and I just wanted to make sure that my healing was sufficient. THERE! I SAID IT ALRIGHT!" She cried, causing both Chrom and Robin to smile.

 _I guess she's a good person, discounting the snobbish attitude._

Chrom began to gesture wildly toward Maribelle as he began mouthing words. Luckily, he was standing behind her so she could not see.

 _T…Take…her…hand…kiss-_

Robin silently groaned when he understood what Chrom was trying to say as he made smooching faces shamelessly behind Maribelle, who was still looking embarrassed.

 _I'll probably regret being Chrom's guinea pig of romance, but whatever._

Robin swiftly took both of Maribelle's soft, small hands as he raised them to his lips, giving them a light peck. "Thank you for your concern, milady, but it'll take more than that to keep me down." Robin cooed.

 _Oh gods, what am I doing._

From the corner of his eye, Robin saw Chrom hunched over in a corner, barely able to contain his laughter. Studying Maribelle's expression, Robin saw that she turned a bright crimson, as she quickly retracted her hands. Much to his surprise, Robin felt a stinging pain on his cheek, and took a couple seconds to process what had happened.

 _Did she… just slap me?_

Without another word, Maribelle turned and stomped out of the tent, leaving an astonished Robin and Chrom aghast. Chrom went up to Robin and said, "Maybe we took it a bit too far." He muttered. "You don't say?" Robin retorted, rubbing his cheek. "I didn't think that would happen. I thought she would get all flustered and run away embarrassed." Chrom said nonchalantly.

 _She isn't your sister._

Robin sighed and flopped onto the bed. An awkward silence enveloped the two as they lay there, silent. Chrom began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked, but there was no response as Chrom's laughter intensified.

 _What is he on about?_

Robin felt a smile come to his lips as he listened to Chrom's now hysterical laughter, and he himself began to laugh along with Chrom, as the two men laughed until their sides burst, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

"My stomach… Oh Naga, why did we do that." Chrom lamented as he exited the tent, clutching his sides in pain.

Robin could only groan in agreement as Chrom stumbled towards the common grounds. It was the next morning, after the two had fallen asleep laughing. The original plan stated that the Shepherds should reach Regna Ferox by the end of the day.

 _Ow. I hope I can ride on a caravan or horse today. Ugh… I can barely breathe._

Robin sincerely regretted his actions the night before, and silently made a mental note to never repeat what had happened, as he left the tent.

"Looks like someone didn't sleep well." A bubbly voice called out from behind Robin, slightly startling him.

Slowly craning his neck, he saw Lissa and Frederick walking behind him.

"Oh gods, you don't even know the whole of it." Robin complained, causing Frederick and Lissa to glance at each other, eyebrows raised, but Robin did not elaborate any further.

"So what happened?" Lissa pressed, as she moved closer to Robin, walking in unison, step by step.

 _Too close._

Robin tensed up as he rigidly said, "Oh, nothing much. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Lissa puffed her cheeks as she turned her back on Robin with and began to pout.

"Frederick, Robin's holding out on us!" she cried as she pounded lightly on his blue armor, attempting to bring him into the fray.

Frederick merely smiled and ruffled her hair, much to Lissa's embarrassment. "Peace, milady. A man has his own mysteries and secrets to keep after all." Blushing wildly, Lissa quickly sped up her pace as she left the two men behind in the dust.

 _I just find this development very, very, slightly annoying._

Robin sighed as he fell in step with Frederick.

"How do you fare, Robin?" Frederick asked noticing Robin's constant grimaces as he clutched his sides. "Shall I fetch a healer?"

Robin shook his head with great effort as he continued to stagger along.

"No really, it's fine. Maybe… just lend me your shoulder."

Without another word, Frederick stooped lower so Robin could lean against him as they walked silently towards the others.

 _He's taller than me… by quite a bit._ Robin began to examine Frederick's appearance as he eyed him up and down. _Damn… Frederick is very muscular and fit. His bulky armor hides most of it, but I can tell. He has a pleasant looking face too. His demeanor can be quite attractive, to certain people. His black hair is… common… to say the least._

Subconsciously, Robin began to play with his long and messy head of white hair, a colour that Chrom had told him was native to Plegia.

 _I wonder… could it be possible I am of Plegian descent?_

Noticing Frederick's questioning glances, Robin shook the thought away to the back of his mind as they met up with the rest of the Shepherds.

"Good, everybody's here now." Chrom said. "As you might know already, we will be arriving at Ferox by the end of the day today. With that being said, get ready to move out Shepherds. Dismissed!"

As the crowd dispersed, Robin approached Chrom, who was painstakingly lowering himself onto a chair.

"I see you're doing your best." Robin said jokingly, afraid to laugh.

Without looking, Chrom replied, "This isn't easy. Naga, I feel like someone cut open my stomach last night. Hopefully this will be better by the time we get to Ferox."

As they sat on chairs complaining, Maribelle, Lissa, and Sumia showed up.

"Gods, C-Captain! Are you alright?" Sumia cried. Exchanging glances, Robin and Chrom cursed themselves for showing weakness in front of their comrades.

 _If the truth gets out… Gods, will I every live it down? '_ _The prince of Ylisse and his tactician taken out of combat by laughter.' I can already see the headlines._

Robin groaned as he slumped further into his chair, defeated.

"What did you gentlemen do this time?" Maribelle said, exasperated, as she pulled out her mending staff.

Lissa gave the men pats on the head as she exclaimed, "Well, no matter how, we'll patch you up in a jiffy whenever you get hurt! Right, Maribelle?"

Maribelle was slightly taken aback by Lissa's enthusiasm, and stuttered, "W-Why yes, it is our duty as healers to make sure every member is in good health." Maribelle nodded vigorously, as if reassuring herself.

Sumia still looked worried as she cowered behind Maribelle and Lissa.

"Something else you need, Sumia? Did you want to talk to Chrom?" Robin called, deciding to tease her a bit.

"What! Uh… no- nothing at all Robin!" she practically screamed, her face a deep red as she ran away into the forest.

 _Well that went well. I should probably apologize later._

Chuckling to himself, Robin turned his attention back towards the healers and Chrom, who was giving him a questioning glance.

 _Don't worry about it._

Robin mouthed, and Chrom reluctantly gave up on pursuing the subject any further.

"Anywho, we should be getting ready to go now, right, Chrom?" Lissa said, looking anxious.

"You're right, let's get everyone ready to go." Chrom replied, standing up and stretching his back.

"Well, time to move, Robin. Help me prepare by informing everyone that we're leaving in a couple minutes."

Robin nodded in acknowledgement, "Alright, will do, Chrom." Leaving Chrom behind with Lissa and Maribelle to pack, Robin began making his rounds to each tent and Shepherd.

Idly strolling, Robin became enveloped in his own thoughts.

 _Did I push Sumia a bit too far back then? I really should apologize once I see her again. To be perfectly honest however, that was worth the laugh, however evil that may sound. Chrom must really be dense to not notice Sumia's feelings towards him. Apparently it isn't just Sumia. I heard some gossip from the female Shepherds that a pegasus knight in the Shepherds has a crush on Chrom, although I don't know who she is right now. I-_

Robin's thoughts were interrupted by a loud and obnoxious laugh coming from behind him, with a slap on the back following not far behind.

 _It's definitely Vaike…_

True to his guess, Robin spun around to find the source of the noise to be "Ol' Teach" himself. Grinning, Vaike slung an arm across Robin's shoulders, putting a good amount of body weight on him.

 _Oof. He's heavy._

Robin smiled awkwardly as he tried to slither out of Vaike's grip, but to no avail.

"So, Mr. Tactician, care to tell me if you've got any big plans for Ol' Teach in the next battle Vaike pestered as he began to swing an imaginary axe around.

 _That nickname again._

"Um… I'm no foreseer Vaike, I can't predict what will happen in the next battle. Honestly, I don't even know when our next battle will be. Your role in the fight will change depending on the situation, so as of right now, I can't say I have, or can make any plans for you prematurely." Robin explained, causing Vaike to rub his temples in pain.

"Man, you really need to keep things short and sweet, Mr. Tactician. Only thing I got out of your speech was that you don't have plans for me. Am I really that useless?" Vaike complained as he kicked the dirt beneath their feet.

Sighing Robin finally wrested himself from Vaike's arm and turned to face him.

"Look, to put things simply, I can't give people roles before I know what's going to happen. If I do promise something like that, chances are I'll have to break that promise. It's not like I don't recognize your combat prowess, but I just can't place you, or anybody in a certain position right now. Do you understand?" Robin said, looking Vaike in the eye.

Vaike stared at Robin for a couple seconds before putting a hand behind his head and throwing it back in laughter.

"Alright, I see how it is. Don't worry, Ol' Teach will be available whenever you need him. See ya then, Mr. Tactician." Vaike smirked as he walked away with a hand raised in farewell.

"Wait, we're going to leave soon, so tell that to anyone you come across. Thanks." Robin called out after him.

 _I really can't tell if the man is sincerely dumb. I mean, he understood what I said in that second little 'speech' of mine. Just some food for thought I suppose._

Robin walked from tent to tent, telling each Shepherd that they were mobilizing soon, one after the other. After a while, Robin had assembled every Shepherd to Chrom's location, save for Sumia.

 _Should probably go and find her. Who knows where she ran off to or what trouble she might have gotten into._

Robin broke into a light run as he ventured into the forest after giving Chrom a message through Stahl, the last Shepherd he sent to Chrom.

 _Hopefully Stahl won't forget to tell Chrom I'll take a little while longer._

Robin's eyes were drawn to the horizon as he ran, noticing that the sun had begun to rise.

 _We need to get moving soon, or we won't be able to make it in time. Damn, where is Sumia?_

Searching the forest, Robin finally stumbled upon Sumia, who was sitting on a log in the middle of a small clearing, her hands on her cheeks. Slowly, Robin approached her and whispered, "Sumia."

She yelped and jumped up in shock, tripping over the log she was sitting on as she stumbled backward from surprise.

 _That wasn't the best idea. I forgot about her klutzy nature._

Robin rushed over to help Sumia to her feet. "Ow… Robin, where did you come from?" Sumia asked as she took Robin's hand.

"Everyone's waiting for you, we're about to leave for Regna Ferox." Robin replied, pulling Sumia to her feet.

"Oh, Naga. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize we would be leaving so soon!" Sumia burst out, lowering her head apologetically.

Robin chuckled as the two began to walk back to camp. "I've already sent word to Chrom, we'll be fine…" Robin's voice trailed off, which made Sumia glance over at him.

"Alright, I owe you an apology." Robin said finally, after a minute of awkward silence. Sumia looked confused for a second, but seemed to understand.

"It's fine, really. I just… I wasn't expecting it, and I ended up blowing it." Sumia sighed as her boots trudged along the forest floor.

"Either way, I'm sorry for teasing you back there. I didn't realize that you would be so flustered." Robin apologized, giving Sumia a small smile.

"Like I said, Robin, don't worry about it. I just wish that he would notice my feelings…" Realizing her mistake, Sumia clapped both hands over her mouth, eyes wide in shock.

Robin just laughed and said, "It's alright, I realized from the moment I met you. It wasn't much of a secret, no offense."

Sumia blushed as she responded, "So it was that obvious huh… then how come Chrom doesn't know?"

Robin looked up into the sky, the rising sun casting orange and yellow glows into the clouds.

"Honestly, Chrom is just dense. Extremely dense. I would give him hints, but I want to see things play out without my interference. At first I wanted to believe that he knew and was only being polite, but after some more observation, I concluded that he's... just that dense." Robin told Sumia.

She sighed once more and said, "I can't believe I fell in love with a man like that…" she groaned.

"Well, you have plenty of time to think about it on our trip. Look, camp is just ahead." Pointing forward, Robin gestured toward where the rest of the Shepherds were gathered.

Chrom noticed the two emerge from the forest and gave a wave. Sumia shyly waved back, cheeks red.

 _I seriously cannot believe Chrom doesn't know by now._

Rolling his eyes, Robin headed toward the crowd.

"Looks like we're all here now." Chrom said. "We'll be moving out right now, heading further north to the Feroxian border. I'd advise wearing some extra layers, as it will be quite cold once we arrive. Let's roll!"

The Shepherds roared in excitement as everyone picked up their supplies and began to move. Robin sat in the back of one of the wagons with Virion, Sully and Stahl were right behind them, riding on their steeds. The two cavaliers were doing their own things; Sully was trying to ignore Virion's flirting and Stahl, busy munching on a loaf of bread. Robin gazed at their convoy, observing the rest of the Shepherds.

"Hey, Robin!" A voice called out gruffly, catching his attention. Looking towards the source, Robin saw Sully, visibly fuming, trying her hardest not to sock Virion.

 _He really doesn't know when to stop._

"Tell Ruffles to back the hell off before his face meets my fist." Sully growled menacingly. Virion merely shrugged as he continued to flirt shamelessly.

"Now, now, milady, I mean nothing but the best. After all, a fair maiden like you should only be protected by a hero such as I." he cooed.

 _I should stop him before he gets himself killed._

Before Sully could react, Robin stepped into the fray.

"Well, Virion, I don't think that a warrior like Sully really needs somebody to protect her. Frankly, I'd think the opposite." He interrupted, desperately trying to quell Sully's anger.

"That's right! What he said, Ruffles. Now back off if you know what's good for you." Sully spat as she and her horse galloped away from the wagon, leaving behind a disappointed Virion and a relieved Robin.

Stahl had been listening to their conversation nonchalantly the whole time, and spoke up once his last morsel of bread was safe inside his stomach.

"I wouldn't take too much of what she said to heart," Stahl began, surprising Robin and Virion. "She has a foul mouth, but I'm sure she means well." He finished.

Virion smiled and extended a hand. "Why, thank you sir. I don't believe that we've met. My name is Virion, a true man among men, the archest of archers-"

Virion was stopped once again in his introduction by Robin, who interjected, "…Just get straight to the point, Virion."

Stahl chuckled as Virion sighed in disappointment.

"Every single time my noble self tries to make a good first impression, it always gets interrupted by somebody. Forget about it." He complained, shaking his head.

Stahl chuckled and introduced himself. "I'm Stahl, one of the few cavaliers in our team. You're an interesting character, Virion, it's nice to meet you."

Virion beamed and remarked, "Ah, now here's a man who knows a real man when he sees one. The pleasure is all mine."

Robin smiled as he watched the two men's exchange.

 _Looks like they'll get along well. I'll see how well they can work together in the next battle._

Robin decided to hop off the wagon and headed further down the convoy.

"Where are you going?" Stahl called after him.

"I'm going to take a walk. I promise I won't run away." Robin joked.

Taking a short stroll to the end of the convoy, Robin climbed onto the last wagon, and seeing nobody was nearby, lay down in the back and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Wow. Chapter 5 is finished. So I may have fallen back onto some certain tropes I'm not going to name, but I think that the story isn't too bad so far. Personally, even as the author, I feel that the story is progressing too slowly, but a couple people have told me that they like the slower pace with character development, so I'll be sticking to that format for now. Not sure if you've noticed, but I've been trying to give each character as much "screen time" as possible, partially because I feel bad for leaving anyone out, and partially because I don't want to offend anyone by leaving their favourite character out. As much as I want to continue in this fashion, in all honestly I'm probably going to drop a couple characters as the story progresses since it isn't that easy to incorporate everyone at the same time, especially near end game, where there's about 49 characters at endgame, not including side characters. (I included spot pass characters, since I do actually plan on putting them in my story. At least some of them.) That being said, I'll do my best to stick by my rule, but no promises. Another point, I'm not sure if I should be using more canon material, like the canon character supports and stuff. Up till now, I haven't really used much canon stuff, just the basic flow and the backstory of the OG(original) game. For example, I threw Sumia into battle already, even though she isn't a playable unit until the next chapter. Since she doesn't have her pegasus yet, it's assumed she's in the soldier class since she can use spears, but in the game that is an unplayable class. In my opinion, I think it's fine, but some people are really picky about canon material. Just putting it out there. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it (not really, since I was pretty stressed and stumped while writing it) and keep on waiting for chapter 6 to drop. I haven't started it yet, if you wanted to know. Don't kill me though, I'll get it done. Either way, better late than never, am I right?**


	6. The Longfort

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait on this chapter. But I got some good news. It's March Break at my school, so I'll have a whole week off. Guess what I'll be doing? (Playing JRPGs and OW and writing fanfic) I can make some good time because of this breather, so expect a quicker upload than the last two weeks. Anyhow, onto this chapter. This is the longest chapter yet, and I was planning on making it longer, but decided to split it into two parts instead. I reread what I wrote and I have to say, I'm mediocre at best when it comes to writing combat scenes. Since I've never had any experience with that sort of writing, I'm just going with my gut right now. Sorry if the action is of a low caliber, but I hope that the character development and the other aspects of my story can make up for it. There's quite a lot that's covered in this chapter (not really now that I look at it) and it took quite a long time to write, but I think that is was worthwhile. The writing process was an absolute ass however. I had so many cases of writer's block, and I barely got any work done for the first few days after the upload of chapter 5. In the end, I sat myself down at my computer and wrote for a good 2 hours yesterday and today, finally finishing the job. I didn't take too much time to edit this chapter, so there may be small errors here and there (please point them out if you find any; tyty) but otherwise this chapter should be a good read (not). Oh, and a little interesting fact. I started to work on my fanfic at school and at home. I bring my tablet and keyboard, and during lunch hours if I'm not busy I write with the little time I have. It's quite fun when you have a bunch of your friends mocking you for writing fanfiction behind you (not really). Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Robin woke to a start, as the wagon jolted him awake.

 _Damn, what's going on?_

He sat up straight as he rubbed his head. Hopping off the caravan, he took in his surroundings.

 _It's cold. Wait… is this… snow?_

Gazing into the grey clouds above, Robin felt a snowflake land on his cheek. All around, little wisps of snow were fluttering onto the ground, melting as quickly as they appeared. Robin exhaled, and admired the cloud of vapor that formed. The environment seemed to be drowsy and slowly falling asleep, as if Mother Nature herself was preparing to sleep.

 _It's so peaceful. Things should be like this, all the time._

Taking in a deep breath. Robin closed his eyes and breathed in the crisp air.

"Enjoying yourself?" a voice chuckled behind him.

Robin opened his eyes and saw Chrom leaning against the side of the wagon, arms crossed, Falchion at his waist.

Grinning, Robin replied, "Yes, this is absolutely wonderful. I can't believe that there's somewhere this serene in this world. I feel like just staying here forever."

Chrom snickered and teased, "Well too bad for you, we're going to be leaving soon. Ferox is just up ahead, and we're stopping for a break."

Robin snorted, "Good one, Chrom. I'd quite honestly stay here rather than listen to your dry humour."

Chrom clutched his chest, as if he was in pain, and reeled back. "Wh-Why, Robin! I'm hurt! My feelings have been dashed against the rocks by you, good sir." Chrom cried dramatically. Robin rolled his eyes when he saw Chrom's act, and brushed him off.

"You should go learn a thing or two before trying to act again," he teased, "that was atrocious."

Chrom laughed as he walked up to Robin. "Well, acting was never my strong suit. Everything I want to say, it comes right out." He complained.

 _That's to be expected from a person like you. Your morals and good nature are really impressive._

Robin cut Chrom off before he could say any more, and interjected, "But that isn't necessarily a bad thing. In fact, I find your honesty and goodness very admirable. Heck, if you weren't like that, I wouldn't be walking among you right now."

Chrom punched Robin's arm playfully and responded with a soft look in his eyes. "I'm glad that's who I am, since I picked up a brilliant tactician, and a good friend."

Robin smiled and said nothing, nor did Chrom. No words needed to be said as the two men admired the snowy landscape.

 _Thank you, Chrom._

They stood, silent, for a good while before Chrom broke the silence. "Alright, I think we should start heading out." He declared as he left, not before giving Robin a pat on the back.

"I expect you'll be awake and with us this time." Chrom mocked.

 _This man…_

Robin's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he watched Chrom gather the rest of the Shepherds.

 _How did he know I was asleep?_

Robin shook the thought from his head as he headed toward the convoy, bent on staying awake this time.

 _Forget it. I have better things to think about. Like how to stay awake on this wagon._

Jumping into the wagon once again, Robin sat against the back, looking into the beautiful scenery that lay in front of him.

 _If things were to stay like this forever, that would be blessed._

However, deep in Robin's heart, unease and anxiety were stirring.

 _I have a small nag in the back of my head that things won't be going so well in the future. I sincerely hope that my hunch is off the mark._

His heart weighed down by these depressing thoughts, Robin closed his eyes and heaved a great sigh as the wagon began to move.

"Y'know, sighing isn't good for you."

"ARGHHHH!" Robin jumped up in surprise, not expecting anybody to be in his vicinity.

After the initial shock, Robin calmed down and shot the intruder a cold look.

"Woah there, no need to get so scary, Robin. I mean, can't you take a joke?" a certain childish cleric taunted, blowing a raspberry.

 _Should've known it would be Lissa. I'll get her back one of these days._

Robin sighed and sat back onto the wagon, Lissa plopping herself down next to him.

"So what brings you back here?" Robin asked, genuinely curious as to why Lissa decided to travel to the back of the convoy.

She smirked and replied sarcastically, "It's not like Chrom sent me back here to check if you were asleep or anything." She winked.

Robin snorted as he brushed the hair from his eyes.

 _Looks like your espionage team spilled the beans, Chrom._

"Well as you can clearly see, I'm perfectly wide awake, so you can go back and report to Chrom now." Robin teased, causing Lissa to frown.

"Hey, c'mon now, we only have so much time we can spend together. What's wrong with finding some more on our own?" she pouted, puffing her rosy cheeks and crossing her arms.

 _Gods, her pouty face is too cute._

Robin blushed slightly and immediately turned his face away.

 _I mean, Lissa really needs to watch what she says. What if someone gets the wrong idea?_

The cleric giggled when she noticed Robin's flushed face. With a devious smile, she drew closer to him. "What's wrong, Robin? Do you have a fever? Want me to check for you?" she teased as she drew her forehead closer and closer to Robin's own.

 _Oh Gods, this can't be happening._

Robin was frozen in horror as their faces came only an inch apart, foreheads touching.

Lissa's face was a mixture of amusement and embarrassment as she remarked, "Goodness, you're burning up!"

Robin responded automatically, "You aren't feeling too well yourself."

As the immense levels of awkwardness skyrocketed, the two drew away quickly and turned away in embarrassment.

 _What even happened just now?_

Robin's mind was frazzled as he tried to calm down.

"W-Why am I getting embarrassed too? I was only going to tease him…" Robin heard Lissa mutter to herself as she shook her head in confusion.

Minutes passed before either of them spoke.

"Let's just pretend nothing ever happened." Lissa mumbled, her back still turned.

Nodding vigorously, Robin agreed, "That is the best idea I've heard all day."

Finally calmed down, the tactician and the cleric exchanged glances and began to laugh.

"Um… guys?" a timid voice spoke up from behind the two. They turned to see Sumia fidgeting awkwardly as she paced about in place.

 _Gods, how long was she here for? I didn't notice her at all._

Robin glanced towards Lissa, who wore the same expression of concern. After a simultaneous nod, they jumped off the wagon and dragged Sumia away in unison. "Hey! Wait! Where are we going? Lissa! Robin! Come on!" Sumia's cries were ignored as she was dragged into the forest.

* * *

"Alright, this is far enough." Robin said as he and Lissa dropped Sumia mercilessly.

"Ow… so will you guys tell me why you dragged me all the way out here?" she complained.

"How long were you there for?" Robin asked as they began their interrogation.

"Not for very long… why?" she answered cautiously.

"What did you hear from our conversation?" Lissa snarled.

"I only came when you guys started laughing." Sumia's voice wavered as Robin and Lissa glared at her.

"I-I swear!" she yelped, cowering in fear.

Sighing, Robin and Lissa pulled Sumia to her feet and began to walk back to the convoy.

"Sorry about that ordeal, Sumia. We just needed to make sure that you didn't see or hear… some certain things." Robin said evasively.

 _Chrom would kill me if he found out I might have feelings for his sister._

Lissa nodded and added, "Yep! It would be bad if Frederick got the wrong idea." She muttered.

 _So she really does like Frederick. Nothing I can do about it. I'm not even too sure where I stand right now._

Robin shrugged as the trio walked through the dimly lit forest path. They walked silently until they arrived back onto the Northroad. Robin saw the convoy quite a distance away and groaned.

"Ugh… it looks like we need to go for a jog." Robin declared, much to Lissa and Sumia's disappointment.

"Aw… do we have to?" Lissa complained.

"Oh boy, hopefully I won't trip this time." Sumia muttered worriedly.

"Alright, let's get going before we get left behind. I'm still quite surprised Chrom hasn't noticed we're gone." Robin said as he broke into a jog.

Lissa giggled and replied, "Knowing him, he's probably busy dealing with the other Shepherds' problems."

 _That sounds about right._

Running after the convoy, the three Shepherds finally caught up after what seemed like hours of running.

"GAH!" Lissa screamed as she fell into a wagon, incapacitated. "I, will never, ever run that much again. In my life. I can't even lift my pinkie anymore." She groaned.

Sumia dropped next to Lissa, absolutely exhausted.

"I finally made some progress… I didn't trip the entire run." She gushed.

Robin watched the two women lying there, while he barely broke a sweat.

 _I'm extremely fit. That was at least a 5 mile run. This is a pleasant surprise._

"You know what, I'm going to take a walk to calm myself." Sumia declared as she began limping into the forest.

"Don't get left behind!" Robin warned.

"I know, I'll make sure I catch up." Sumia replied.

Leaving Lissa to rest, Robin set out to find Chrom. Exchanging brief greetings with the Shepherds he passed by, Robin was at the head of the procession in no time.

 _It looks like we only have 5 wagons and around twenty people. Now, where is Chrom?_

Eyes scanning his surroundings, Robin couldn't find a trace of the man in question.

"Chrom?" Robin called out, but yielded no response, and his voice was lost to the wind.

 _Something's wrong._

Entering a state of high alert as he kept a hand on his tome tucked away in his jacket, Robin crouched low to the ground as he moved silently.

 _The convoy is still moving. So where could he have gone without telling anybody, and without anyone noticing… Unless something happened to him. But brigands don't stand a chance against Chrom. What if they ambushed him a large group? I need to find him as soon as I-_

The hair at the back of his neck stood up as Robin heard an almost inaudible rustle of the leaves behind him. Whipping out his tome, Robin yelled, "FIRE!" as a huge wave of flames flew from his tome to the source of the noise.

To his astonishment, Chrom rolled out of the bush as the fire devoured the vegetation where he had hidden himself.

 _What is he doing?_

Robin started to reprimand Chrom but cut himself off after he realized the mistake he made.

"Chrom get the convoy moving, double time, before the fire reaches it!"

Chrom nodded without any wasted words and relayed the information to the other Shepherds.

 _Damn. I need to think before I act next time. Good thing there's snow, so the fire won't spread easily. I should put this out first._

After a short incantation, a geyser of water burst out from Robin's palm and devoured the flames.

 _Crisis averted._

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Robin sat down on the ground and reflected on his actions.

"Gods, how could I make such a stupid mistake? Who uses fire magic in a flammable environment, Robin?" Cursing himself, Robin didn't notice Chrom walk up behind him.

"I see things have been taken care of here." He said, staring at the smoldering patch where Robin had cast his spell.

Robin didn't reply, and Chrom sighed. "Okay, I admit that was partially my fault. I wanted to give you a scare when you came to find me, but I didn't expect you to become so serious. What were you even thinking?" he asked, clearly curious.

Robin groaned as he realized how much he overreacted to the entire situation. "Sorry, Chrom. I think I was just on edge, and I thought that maybe bandits or something had gotten the better of you."

Chrom laughed and scoffed, "You really think that a bandit can best me? Naga, I could take on ten at a time and best them. "

Robin chuckled upon hearing Chrom's shameless boasting.

"Alright, let's divide the responsibility evenly this time then." Robin suggested, extending his hand.

Chrom grinned and shook Robin's hand.

"Deal. We'll talk about this… never." Chrom smirked.

Robin shifted his gaze to the horizon and saw a building looming in the distance.

"Hey, Chrom, what's that over there?"

Chrom turned his attention to where Robin pointed and gasped, "That's the fabled Longfort! Nobody has ever successfully lay siege to it, being the only gateway to Ferox from Ylisse. That means we're getting close. I'm guessing we'll arrive in a couple hours."

Robin nodded in acknowledgement and replied, "Should I inform the other Shepherds?"

Chrom agreed, "Yes, that would be helpful. I'll leave that to you, Robin."

Robin left Chrom to his duties as he went off to inform the Shepherds of the new developments. Before long, Robin bumped into something and was knocked to the ground.

 _What the-_

Dusting himself off, Robin stood back up and searched for what he collided with. Not seeing anything, Robin scratched his head in confusion.

"Sorry about that, Robin. I didn't see you there." Somebody said.

"Erm… No problem?" Robin replied hesitantly, still baffled by the disembodied voice.

 _I'm actually being haunted. Am I losing my mind?_

Robin shuddered as he hurriedly walked away.

 _Doing my duties should take my mind off of these supernatural happenings._

Robin informed each Shepherd that Ferox was close by and within a few minutes, the Shepherds and their convoy waited a mile from the Longfort.

 _I don't see any sign of Sumia… did she get lost in the woods?_

Robin was debating whether to look for Sumia when Chrom's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Here's the plan," Chrom began, "If we ride with our entire convoy to their gates it may seem a bit… intimidating so I'll bring a diplomatic party with me. The rest of you, guard the wagons and send a messenger if anything goes wrong."

Chrom dismissed the Shepherds and asked Robin, "Now who do you think I should bring?"

Robin rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Oh, whatever will you do if I'm not here Chrom?" Robin mocked.

Chrom clicked his tongue in annoyance while Robin's eyes began scanning the retreating figures of the Shepherds.

 _Still no sign of Sumia huh…_

Robin remained deep in thought for a minute before responding.

"I think we should take the cavaliers, Vaike, Frederick, and Lissa." Robin asserted.

"What about Maribelle? It wouldn't hurt to bring along another healer." Chrom said.

Shaking his head, Robin explained, "I think she's still in shock from that last battle. It's best we let her settle down before throwing her back into combat. I would prefer not to have a repeat of last time."

Chrom nodded, "I understand. If there's nothing else, we should get going." Chrom and Robin assembled their party and marched towards the grand gates of Regna Ferox.

* * *

"Brrr.. F-F-Frederick! I'm f-freezing!" Lissa said, her teeth chattering as she hugged herself, trying to stay warm.

Frederick chuckled and replied, "Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind."

Lissa blushed and smiled gratefully as she began to walk next to Frederick.

Robin observed their interaction and his brows furrowed in slight annoyance.

 _You're in no place to poke your nose in other people's affairs, Robin. You only got here recently, don't think you're one of them yet. Besides, why would I be annoyed in the first place; it's not like I'm in love with Lissa or anything… right?_

Robin blushed as his imagination ran wild, causing Chrom to laugh.

"Robin, I can literally see the steam rising from your head. You alright?" he joked.

Robin stammered, "I-I'm fine… Anyway, so this is the border?" Robin asked, attempting to change the subject.

Chrom chuckled and answered, "Yes, this is the Longfort. It stretches the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox. I don't see why though…" Robin heard Chrom mumble.

Frederick added, "The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. However, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility." he pointed out.

"This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy, which it pains me to say, milord is quite horrible at." Frederick chuckled, earning a scoff from Chrom.

"I know that diplomacy isn't my strong suit, but I'll do my best." He defended himself.

His face turning serious, Chrom stopped the procession and said, "Remember, everyone; your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse. Please don't do anything brash."

Signaling everyone to move, the Shepherds continued down the snowy path. Robin's instincts began to pick up information about his surroundings.

 _The snow is falling much harder here. It seems like a blizzard is on the way. I'm glad I have this coat. It even has a hood! The animal life here is scarce, and so are the plants. Only the hardiest of beings can thrive in such climate. I suppose it reflects the human occupants of this land. If they are as good warriors as Chrom claims, they will prove a huge asset in the impending war. Needless to say, this fort is built like a mountain. I can barely see the people on the parapets and no siege weapons will be able to break down the walls. And to think; this wall extends the whole border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox!_

As Robin marveled in the Longfort, a question came to his mind.

 _But why does such a powerful nation like Regna Ferox even need a wall against Ylisse? If I recall what Chrom and Emmeryn said, Ylisse is a nation of peace isn't it? Perhaps I can ask Chrom about it._

Robin jogged over to where Chrom was strolling and waved him down.

"Need something?" Chrom asked casually as Robin fell into step next to him.

"I was wondering, Chrom, how come the Feroxians need a wall between your nations. Isn't Ylisse an avid advocator of peace?"

Chrom's face darkened and he looked conflicted before sighing and enlightening Robin.

"It's true, we are a peace loving nation now, but we weren't always like this. You've heard of Naga and Grima, yes?"

Robin nodded as he scratched his left hand began to itch.

"That makes explaining things much simpler. My father, the previous exalt, was hell-bent on eradicating the Grimleal, the cult that worships Grima, from the face of the continent. To achieve his dream, he waged war on Plegia for many grueling years. Countless people died from both Plegia and Ylisse, a massacre with no purpose. Peace only came with the death of my father. I know it's wrong to think this way, but… I'm glad that he died."

Chrom's face was turned away so Robin could not read his expression, but knew well what Chrom felt.

 _So that's how it is… That explains why Ferox would take precautions against a crazed ruler and his army. How did Chrom even manage to grow up amidst a war? Even more impressive, how did Emmeryn usher in a new era of peace?_

Robin picked his words carefully and responded, "I understand now. Sorry if I made you dig up some unwelcome memories."

Chrom turned back to face Robin with a small smile dancing on his lips. "It's no problem. What's done is done. There's nothing we can do to change the past, so we must look forward into the future." Chrom said.

"Wow. That was quite a deep concept worth thinking about. I'm surprised you could come up with something like that." Robin teased.

Chrom rolled his eyes and replied, "I may not be as smart as you, but I'm not dumb either, Robin. You'll do well to remember that."

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind." Robin answered sarcastically as the two men rejoined the group.

As they drew closer, Robin noticed something wrong.

 _Why are the fires lighting systematically… could it be a signal? I can barely see, but there definitely is movement on the fort._

Robin squinted to confirm his suspicions, catching the attention of Chrom.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Chrom, stop the group. Something's up. I need to find out what."

Halting the march, the Shepherds fell silent and waited for Robin's verdict with bated breaths.

"Milord!" a voice shouted from the distance. Frederick arrived, galloping at full speed and sliding to a stop in front of Chrom. "Milord, there's trouble on the wind. The Feroxian guard is mobilizing."

Wide eyed, Chrom was taken by surprise. "What?! Why?"

Frederick shrugged as he said, "Who can say? Either way, they look ready to rain arrows upon us at a moment's notice."

Finally having focused his eyes, Robin saw rows of shining steel arrow tips protruding from the parapets of the fort.

 _Frederick's right. Damn, why are they so careful?_

"We'd best prepare for combat, milord. I believe that Robin can offer insight on the equipment and tactics we may have to use." Frederick stated, giving a nod in Robin's direction, who gave a thumbs up in acknowledgement.

"Well, Robin isn't our tactician for nothing. So, what do you suggest, Robin?" Chrom inquired. Robin scratched his chin, deep in thought.

 _We're at a disadvantage since we are the sieging party. What's more, we have no siege weapons. There looks to be multiple entrances to the fort however, and one of the guards is bound to carry a key. We should watch our heads and eliminate the guards in the exterior before we infiltrate the fort itself._

Mumbling to himself, Robin finally reached a decision. "We should really try diplomacy before getting ready to battle, shouldn't we?" Robin suddenly realized.

"Very true." Chrom nodded in agreement. "Wish me luck."

Chrom approached the heavy steel gates until he was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" Looking up, Robin saw a woman clad in heavy steel armor, brandishing a long steel javelin.

Chrom yelled, "In the name of House Ylisse, I seek an audience with the khans!"

The knight's laugh was cold and hollow as she shouted, "Not another step, my bold lad. I've lancers and archers at the ready!"

Frederick galloped to Chrom's side and attempted to defend him. "Hold, milady, we are not your enemy!" He yelled desperately. "Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

The knight spat, "My only interest is keeping you out of Ferox, brigand!"

 _This is starting to make sense. It's a wild guess, but I think people have been posing as Ylisseans to get into Ferox._

Robin sighed and put his hand to his temples.

 _At this point, a battle is unavoidable._

Meanwhile, Frederick stuttered, "B-Brigand?! Now see here-" He was interrupted by the hiss of the Feroxian knight.

"You think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try and cross our border?" she cried.

 _Looks like I was right._

"I have the authority to fell such impostors where they stand." She declared proudly, looking down upon the Shepherds.

Furious, Frederick retorted, "How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!"

The woman merely scoffed and replied sarcastically, "Yes, indeed. And I'm the queen of Valm!" The soldiers upon the fort all began to laugh, infuriating Frederick further.

Chrom raised a hand to stop Frederick.

"It's alright, we'll just have to prove our identity. What would it take for you to believe us?" Chrom asked, eliciting a curious expression from the knight.

"Mmm… Perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

Chrom groaned as he mumbled, "Emmeryn won't like this at all… Please, good lady, if you would just listen-"

Chrom never finished his sentence before the knight roared, "ATTACK!" Without hesitation, the soldiers upon the parapets unleashed a rain of spears and arrows towards Chrom.

 _This is not good. Chrom's done for._

Robin extended his hand and yelled "WIND!" A wall of wind flew towards Chrom and knocked the projectiles right out of the air.

Everyone stared at him in shock as Robin yelled, "Get out of there, Chrom!" Chrom nodded as he began to run.

However, Robin watched in horror as the soldiers, recovering from their surprise, fired their second volley.

 _Damn, my spell won't make it in time._

In futility, Robin launched another wind spell that landed wide of the mark. He watched in horror as the deadly arrows flew closer and closer to Chrom. In a flurry of feathers, Chrom was gone. Robin blinked and searched the spot where Chrom had been a second ago.

 _Where did he go?_

His eyes darted around, looking for Chrom, when something caught his eye. A pegasus was soaring through the sky, with Sumia and a frazzled Chrom.

 _How in the name of Naga did Sumia get a pegasus?_

"Wow…" Lissa breathed, watching her brother and Sumia in awe.

"Damn, I didn't think Sumia could look so majestic." Sully commented.

The two descended and landed safely beyond the range of the enemy. The Shepherds ran to greet them in ecstasy.

"That was awesome!" Stahl exclaimed, clapping Sumia on the back.

"Where did you find this pegasus?" Frederick questioned.

"Erm… I was walking in the woods when I found this poor guy by himself. He was hurt and I helped nurse him back to health. But I realized that you guys were long gone, so I mounted him and came as fast as I could. Thank goodness I got here in time to save Chrom." Sumia gushed, glancing at Chrom.

Chrom smiled and took her shoulder. "Thank you, Sumia. I owe my life to you." Robin chuckled upon seeing Sumia, who looked as if she would explode from joy.

 _Good for her._

Robin gave a small thumbs up, and Sumia responded in turn.

"Now that we have a breather, let's prepare for battle." Chrom declared, rounding up the Shepherds. "Robin, do you have anything to say?" Chrom asked, gesturing for Robin to take a place next to him.

Robin nodded and stepped forward, cleared his throat and began.

"This battle will be a tough one, no doubt, but I believe that we can win this. The plan is as follows. As some of you may have noticed, there are 2 side doors in our vicinity whose keys are likely held by one of the exterior guards. When the battle begins, get as close to the wall as you can to avoid the projectile fire from the parapets. Dispatch of the exterior guard and find the key, then we will infiltrate the fort."

Robin took a conch horn from his robe and held it up. "We'll be splitting into two units, one for each door. The leader of the second unit will have this horn, and I have my own. Whoever finds the key first will blow once on the horn to signal the other unit to converge at their location. Once we rendezvous, we'll deal with the fort guards. Their leader will likely wait for Chrom to challenge her in a duel, so we won't need to worry about her. If anybody is injured, fall back immediately. Don't play the hero and try anything. I want no casualties, am I clear?" Robin asserted, the Shepherds nodding.

"The wounded will fall back to this location where Lissa will tend to your wounds. In the case either unit is incapacitated or pinned down, the leader must blow twice to inform the other unit to come to their aid or send reinforcements. Now, any questions?" Robin asked, eyes scanning the faces of the Shepherds.

After a moment of silence, Frederick asked, "Who will belong to which unit? In addition, it's obvious you will lead one, but who will lead the other?"

Robin nodded and elaborated, "After some consideration, I have decided you will be the leader of the second unit, Frederick."

Frederick's was mildly surprised, but merely nodded and said nothing.

"If I'm not correct, you served as a royal knight before joining the Shepherds. That means you have valuable combat experience. I also trust you with matters concerning life and death, and that you will make the right decision if the time comes. Moving on, the units are as follows. The medical unit will be Lissa, and you will guard her, Sully."

Sully nodded and began to sharpen her lance as she started a conversation with Lissa.

"My unit will consist of myself and Stahl. Frederick's unit will include Chrom, Sumia, and Vaike."

Chrom interrupted Robin, "Are you sure you and Stahl can handle things on your own?"

Robin smirked and replied, "Don't worry, I always have a trump card."

Perplexed, Chrom dropped the subject.

 _I'm glad Chrom trusts me enough for me to make these calls. I can't let these guys down then._

Steeling his nerves, Robin announced, "Alright, if you would do the honours, Chrom."

Chrom chuckled and put on his serious face.

"Shepherds, to battle!" he roared.

The three units quickly disassembled, their objectives clear in their minds. Robin watched the figures disappear in the falling snow, and turned back to Stahl.

"Are you sure we can handle these guys on our own?" Stahl asked casually.

Robin patted his back and replied, "It'll be a cinch. Just follow my lead."

Stahl laughed and picked up the pace. On the back of Stahl's steed, Robin heard the sounds of battle beginning.

 _Looks like Frederick's unit has engaged. The blizzard has finally arrived. We'll have limited vision, so the horns were a good idea._

"Robin!" Stahl yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts. Instinctively, Robin raised his arm and yelled, "WIND!" and knocked away a javelin that definitely would have incapacitated Stahl's steed.

"If you keep your head in the clouds, there's not a chance we'll win." Stahl warned.

Robin sighed as he jumped off the horse, "I know, I know. That was the first and last time, believe me. Now let's give that spear-throwing friend of ours a little surprise."

Robin ordered Stahl on standby and wait for his signal as he snuck through the snow towards the direction the javelin was hurled from. Robin hid behind a tree as he searched for the enemy.

 _Where is he…? THERE!_

Robin spotted the culprit trying to look for them in the blizzard, and shouted, "FIRE!"

Just as he turned around, the soldier came face to face with a searing hot ball of flame, and fell to the ground, motionless. His allies were now on full alert and headed to Robin's hiding place.

"Now, Stahl!"

Before the enemies could react, Stahl charged in on his steed and dispatched of two foes with quick slashes of his sword and trampled a third. With their full attention now on Stahl, Robin was able to sneak up on the remaining soldiers. While they chased Stahl, Robin closed the distance between himself and a mage who was preparing to fire at Stahl. Robin drew his sword and charged straight into the mage, causing the half prepared spell to strike the back of another enemy soldier. Robin dug the blade deep into the chest of the mage and retracted it viciously. Unfortunately, reinforcements for the exterior guards had arrived, a squadron of cavaliers and myrmidons.

 _At least there aren't any ranged foes._

"Stahl, take care of the cavaliers, I'll take the swordsmen!" Stahl grunted in acknowledgement as he dodged the charge of an enemy and stabbed them in the back as they passed. Three swordsmen ran toward Robin, with another five bringing up the rear.

 _I'm at quite the disadvantage. I wonder…_

Robin chuckled as he pulled out an Elfire tome. As the enemies neared, Robin bellowed, "ELFIRE!"

Much to their surprise, Robin's spell flew not toward them, but a massive coniferous next to them. They could only watch in horror as the flames engulfed the trunk of the tree, causing it to collapse upon them. The survivors were mercilessly executed by Robin with a quick jab to the head with his sword.

 _That's over with. Now, how's Stahl doing?_

Robin heard cries of agony in Stahl's general direction and saw Stahl, breathless, standing among the corpses of countless cavaliers. However, Robin noticed blood trickling down Stahl's arm and his expression immediately became stony.

"Stahl! Are you alright?" he asked while sprinting to Stahl's side.

Stahl fell to the ground, and lay motionless.

 _Oh gods, please, not Stahl._

Robin fell to his knees and cradled Stahl's head in his arms. On Stahl's grime coated face, blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. The armor in his abdominal area was completely shattered, and blood was seeping through the cracks.

 _These injuries are serious. Damn, this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so cocky._

Cursing himself, Robin bit his lip as he looked at Stahl's peaceful face.

"Stahl… can you hear me?" Robin asked miserably. A minute passed and there was no response. Robin felt his face getting hotter as tears flooded into his eyes. Holding back tears, Robin lay Stahl's head back down.

 _They will pay for this, Not a single one of them will be left breathing._

His eyes filled with hatred, Robin began to stand up until he heard a quiet voice.

"I-I'm hungry."

Wide eyed, Robin turned around to find Stahl with a mischievous smile on his face as he grimaced while sitting himself up. Robin fell to his knees once more and dropped his sword.

 _Thank goodness he's alright. Thank goodness…_

Stahl laughed weakly and said, "Sorry for the tasteless acting, but I wanted to check something."

Robin heaved a great sigh and replied, "I was so worried that you were actually… gone."

Stahl smiled, "I know. Sorry for worrying you. But it wasn't all a ruse. I should see Lissa really soon."

Grimacing, Stahl attempted to stand up, but to no avail.

"Alright, let's get you to the healer unit." Robin said.

Pulling Stahl up and swinging an arm across his shoulder, the two men walked towards the medical unit.

"You know how I said I wanted to check something?" Stahl suddenly said, as they were walking.

Robin nodded as Stahl continued, "I doubted your allegiance to us at first. I mean, who wouldn't? A man our captain found in the middle of a field claiming to be an amnesiac yet possessing cutting edge combat and tactical prowess, it just seems too good to be true. But after what I just saw, I want to tell you that I have complete faith in you, that you are one of us. If you were anything else other than a Shepherd, you wouldn't have wept at my loss, you wouldn't have prepared to kill all of the enemies out of vengeance. You're a good man Robin, and I envy that."

 _Stahl…_

Robin felt the heat rushing back to his face, this time for joy. Stahl chuckled and pat Robin's back as he quietly wept.

"Thank you, Stahl. You don't know how much that means to me."

Trudging through the snow silently, the two men eventually arrived at Lissa's unit.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Lissa yelped as she saw Stahl's wounds.

Stahl forced a smile and answered, "Not much. Just heal me. Soon. Please?"

Lissa nodded her head vigorously, causing her pigtails to bounce up and down, much to Robin's amusement.

Taking hold of her staff, Lissa closed her eyes and began to chant. Robin watched in amazement as the wounds on Stahl's body gradually repaired themselves.

"How does this even work?" Robin gasped.

Grinning, Lissa replied, "I don't know! But it does, so we should all be thankful!"

 _That was extremely helpful, Lissa._

Rolling his eyes, Robin asked Stahl, "Are you fine now?"

Stahl nodded as he stood up, no evidence of any wounds he once had, save his battle tested armor. "I feel as good as new. Now, let's get back out there and return the favor." Stahl exclaimed as he picked up his sword.

Robin smiled and answered, "Sounds good."

The two men ran into the blizzard, back into the battlefield.

"Damn, I'm gonna give Robin a piece of my mind for putting me on guard duty." Sully brooded, kicking the snow.

"Aw, cheer up Sully! We can talk about the old times!" Lissa chirped, causing Sully to crack a smile.

* * *

Something had been bothering Robin ever since Stahl had been healed. As they ran, Robin inquired, "Stahl, where's your horse?"

Stahl groaned as he recalled what happened. "You mean Chestnut, right? The little coward threw me off and ran away after a couple narrow dodges. Thanks for reminding me, I need to find him later. But I'm really hungry. Food comes first."

Robin chuckled upon witnessing Stahl's gluttonous nature once again. "You really love food, don't you?" Robin commented, receiving a bright smile from Stahl.

"Well, I wonder, Robin." Stahl responded sarcastically.

 _So Stahl can be cheeky if he wants to. I wasn't expecting that. I guess-_

Robin's thoughts were interrupted by a prickling sensation in his spine and he ducked instinctively. An arrow whizzed past Robin's head, causing both him and Stahl to fall in surprise. Scrambling to cover behind some trees, the two discussed their options.

"So, what now?" Stahl asked, yawning.

 _The way he can stay so calm under these circumstances is quite impressive._

Robin poked his head out to survey the path ahead of them, only to dodge an arrow that lodged itself a couple inches away from his face in the trunk.

"That was too close for comfort." Robin muttered, trying to lower his pulse.

 _Calm down, you can't think well under high tension and stress, Robin. Calm down._

Taking a couple deep breaths, Robin finally replied, "It looks like there are trees scattered around the path forward. I'll go out first and knock away the arrows with wind and just stay behind me."

Stahl nodded, getting ready to sprint.

 _Three, two, one, GO!_

Robin quickly spun out of cover and yelled, "WIND!" just in the nick of time, as an arrow was deflected by the wall of wind.

Running to the nearest cover, Robin and Stahl slid to the safety of a fallen oak.

"Looks like this plan will work out after all." Stahl said, sighing in relief.

"Did you by any chance doubt my plan?" Robin asked suspiciously, observing Stahl's expression from the corner of his eyes.

Stahl laughed and replied, "I'm just kidding Mr. Tactician, I have complete faith in your abilities."

Robin groaned and put a hand to his forehead, much to Stahl's delight.

 _I can't believe he brought up the nickname again. I thought he forgot it by now._

Shrugging, Robin yelled, "Get ready!"

Once more, Robin leapt over the tree they were hiding behind and blocked the deadly projectiles with his wall of wind. His hand still up, Robin looked behind him and saw Stahl following closely.

 _Good, someone can follow instructions._

Squinting his eyes and focusing in the distance, Robin spotted the archer responsible for the constant attacks. "Okay, I see the target. He seems to be alone, so this will be a cinch. I'll draw his attention with spells while you skirt around and kill him. Got it?" Robin asked. "Leave it to me." Stahl grinned as he disappeared into the blizzard.

 _That is some archer though, if he can spot us and aim from that distance in a blizzard. Looks like Chrom wasn't lying about the Feroxians being reputable warriors._ _I'll have to be careful from here on out._

Robin took a deep breath and rolled out of cover and immediately began throwing spells in the general direction of the archer. "FIRE! THUNDER!" With one hand he kept a wall of wind in front of him, and with the other he fired devastating spells, hoping one might land. Arrow after arrow was rendered useless against Robin's iron defense, but the constant spell casting was taking a toll on his body.

 _I can't keep this up for much longer. I hope Stahl gets there soon._

Robin's feet began to slip in the snow as his balance gave way, and a thin line of blood trickled out of his nose.

 _This is it. I can't do it anymore, or I'll risk permanent damage._

Robin collapsed and fell to the ground, breathless, praying that the archer had been taken care of. To his relief, Stahl appeared amidst the raging snowstorm and apologized.

"Sorry I took so long. It isn't easy being stealthy in the snow." Stahl extended a hand and pulled Robin to his feet. "You okay?" Stahl asked, genuinely concerned.

Robin waved his hand and replied, "This is nothing. It'll take more than this to keep me down."

Wiping the blood from his face, Robin said, "Now let's go find that key."

The tactician and horseless cavalier ran further into enemy territory, as the Longfort finally came back into sight.

"It appears we have a welcoming party." Robin noted, causing Stahl to nod in agreement.

The two Shepherds stared down a group of knights that stood in a phalanx formation, with a squadron of mages to their rear.

"This is going to be rough." Robin mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm going to die if I face off against those knights." Stahl stated nonchalantly, a smile on his face.

"Okay then. Leave the knights to me, see if you can pick off the mages. Here they come!" Robin shouted as he dodged a fire spell, Stahl doing the same.

Running like a madman, Robin was casting spells with both hands, dispelling enemy magic and striking down the armored knights at the same time, breaking their "impenetrable" formation with the sheer power of his magic. No matter how strong their armor was, they stood no chance against Robin's magic. The fire burned through the steel, incinerating their bodies; the thunder arced through the armor, cooking the Feroxians alive. Rolling out of the way of a fire blast, Robin returned the favor and caught an enemy mage in the chest with a wind spell, throwing the poor man against the fort wall. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw Stahl running his blade through a mage then proceeding to slash the other with a lance he picked up presumably from a fallen knight.

 _Stahl has training in lances too? Interesting._

Robin's thinking caused him to relax his guard, a grave mistake.

"ROBIN! LOOK OUT!" Stahl shouted.

Turning around, Robin saw one of knights he presumed dead towering over him, spear at the ready.

 _This can't be it… but I can't draw my blade fast enough…_

Robin's mind raced with thoughts as he watched the spear fall in horror. In a rush of adrenaline, Robin cast fire spells in both of his hands and caught the spear as it fell, shocking the Feroxian. Robin felt the searing pain of the spearhead cutting into his palms as the knight piled on more and more strength each second.

 _I can't... hold on... much longer..._

Before the spear could remove his head from his neck, Robin saw another spearhead protrude from the knight's chest, as he dropped his spear and fell limp, lifeless. Behind the knight stood his savior, another knight, but flying the Ylissean colours.

"Are you okay, Robin?" the mysterious man asked, and Robin immediately recognized his voice as the "ghost" that had been haunting him.

"Y-You're…" Robin was at a loss for words as he stared, jaw wide open at the newcomer.

"Glad you can finally see me. I'm Kellam, one of the Shepherds… if Chrom hasn't forgotten about me." Kellam muttered.

 _This all makes so much sense now. I'm glad I got to the bottom of the 'ghost' mystery, it was nagging me for quite some time. Kellam… it's safe to say I owe him my life. I'll be sure to keep my eye open for him from now on._

Robin recovered from his surprise and cleared his throat, getting on his feet.

"I apologize for not noticing you earlier. I owe you my life, so you have my gratitude, Kellam." Kellam beamed and scratched the back of his head, "No, thank you Robin. It feels good to finally have someone other than the animals notice me."

 _What kind of life was Kellam even living?_

Robin laughed awkwardly and shook Kellam's hand.

 _OW! I forgot my hands were wounded._

Robin grimaced and retracted his hand quickly, causing Kellam to chuckle awkwardly.

Stahl rushed over after dealing with the remaining Feroxian forces and reported, "Robin, I couldn't find the key on any of the guards. It must be on Chrom's side. Wait… Kellam?! I haven't seen you for months!" Stahl gasped, causing Kellam to groan.

"Stahl, I've been training alongside you guys the whole time. Why am I not surprised?" Kellam mumbled.

At that moment, a long blast of a horn echoed through the battlefield, quickly followed by another. Robin's face became serious as he said, "I'd love for you two to catch up, but they need our help. Let's get moving!"

Without another word, the three men sprinted towards the sound of the horn, gripping their weapons tightly and praying for the safety of their allies.

* * *

 **So ends the sixth chapter. Honestly, while typing this up on , I realized that my action scenes are quite honestly mediocre. I'll do my best to try and write better action scenes so bear with me. Kellam finally got introduced, but you guys will have to wait until next chapter to see more Kellam action :P. I don't know if some of you have realized yet, but I haven't introduced Miriel yet, who canonically was supposed to be introduced at the same time as Stahl, before the trip to the Northroad. I'll confess right now, I absolutely forgot about her. That's my bad, but I promise I'll find a way to incorporate her debut in the next chapter. In my defense however, in the thirty or so playthroughs of Awakening that I've done, I've only used Miriel in her introduction chapter, then never again. I'm just not a fan of her character, the intellectual personality is just too much for me to handle. I'm already surrounded by intellectuals in real life (most of my friends are going to med school or engineering), so I didn't need another one in the game I played to escape reality (yea, I have a sad life). My personal feelings aside however, Miriel will definitely make her debut next chapter. It's rather hard to give each and every character an equal amount of "screentime", so I'll probably be "dropping" certain characters. Don't kill me if I end up dropping one of your favorite characters, because at the end of the day, it's my fanfic, and it'll progress the way I want it to (sorry if I sound like a jerk). That being said though, I'm still trying to give each character some love, but it's not easy. Anyhow, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and stay tuned for chapter 7! Peace.  
**


	7. Revelations

**So, I've done absolutely nothing productive over the March Break. I know I said I was going to write two or three chapters, but in the end I barely finished this one on time. I'm just glad that I was at least able to finish this one. Enough about my laziness, I tried out a new concept in this chapter, namely, jumping back and forth between different perspectives. It may seem a tad confusing at first, but everything should tie together nicely by the third segment. I've added a small backstory to Chrom and his siblings that will be pivotal in the plot, and developed the said characters more in this chapter. I also tried to improve the writing of my action scenes, but I still have no idea where they stand. In addition, there are a couple new things concerning Robin's abilities in this chapter, and more will be explained in the A/N at the end. In essence, this chapter isn't anything new, but just furthers the plot.**

* * *

 _Gods, the battle isn't going smoothly at all. Where did all these soldiers even come from?_

He grunted as he slashed a spearman's neck and proceeded to elbow a fighter in the face, knocking him flat onto the ground. With no wasted movement, his sword glinted in the dull light of the torches as he cut down two thieves and decapitated a myrmidon who was approaching him from behind.

"ARGH!"

He heard a scream and turned to see his ally being struck down by a Feroxian soldier.

"NO!" Consumed with rage, he charged into a group of Feroxian soldiers and it became a slaughter.

With no mercy, he slashed, stabbed and kicked until the whole enemy unit was wiped out. Panting, he made his way toward his ally, who was groaning in pain.

"Hey! Stay with me!"

He saw a nasty gash across his friend's chest, and choked back sobs.

"I'll get you to Lissa, just hang in there." He managed to say.

His friend could barely nod in response. Ripping off a chunk of his cape, he bandaged the wound and the two struggled to their feet.

"Get them!" the Feroxian leader yelled as a new battalion charged out of the gates.

 _Damn it, they just keep coming._

"I'm sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Drawing his sword once more, he began to leave before he was stopped by his ally. Handing him a horn, he now understood what he must do. Taking a deep breath, he blew as hard as he could into the horn. An echoing sound traveled through the wind, stopping the Feroxians in their tracks. Quickly, he blew once more, signaling for reinforcements.

"Hang in there, I'll keep them away from you." He said.

Roaring, he flew into the enemy formations and began to fight a futile battle.

 _Please, come quickly, Robin._

* * *

Robin felt beads of sweat beginning to form on his face as a cold gust of wind swept over the Longfort. He could hear the sounds of battle getting closer and closer as they ran. He saw the first signs of battle, many corpses littering the ground, the fresh blood strewn across the snow.

 _This looks bad… I hope none of this blood belongs to our allies._

Pressing on, the three men heard the sounds of steel clashing and the cries of agony beyond the hill to their front. "They're right over this hill! We need to hurry!" Robin shouted, picking up the pace as the knight and cavalier followed close behind.

* * *

 _You bastards… ugh… not one of you will leave here alive. I didn't want it to end like this, but you leave me no choice._

He had been fighting a whole battalion on his own, and managed to scrape by, but no matter how good of a warrior he was, he was nearing his limit. Throughout the battle, he had suffered many minor injuries that began to slow down his movements. His entire body screamed with pain, but clenching his teeth, he struck down Feroxians one after the other with the battle lust of a demon.

The Feroxian forces were horrified by his inhuman display of power and began to retreat. Unfortunately, he dropped to his knees in exhaustion, supporting himself with his blade dug deep into the ground.

The Feroxian leader laughed hollowly and yelled, "Finish him!"

He watched as the remainder of the battalion, around twenty men, charged at him in unison.

 _My luck runs out here then. Might as well die a warrior's death._

Struggling to his feet, he greeted the first eager attacker with a clumsy counterattack that slashed the fighter's legs, incapacitating him. The remaining Feroxians approached warily, sensing the fighting spirit that still resided in his soul. His eyes darted around like a cornered animal as the Feroxians circled him and moved closer and closer.

 _Ready… wait… NOW!_

Another Feroxian, eager for glory, stabbed his lance prematurely. Barely dodging the jab, he spun closer to the spearman and impaled him in the skull with his blade. Grabbing the lance from the deceased soldier he swept the area around him, keeping the other soldiers at bay. Out of breath, he dropped the spear and collapsed on the spot.

 _I can barely lift my fingers. I'm sorry Emmeryn, Lissa, Robin._

The last things he saw were the grinning faces of the Feroxians as they raised their spears, and a voice crying out, "CHROM!"

Then, everything went black.

* * *

Robin, Stahl, and Kellam were horrified by what they saw as they reached the peak of the hill. The stench of death was thick in the air, the white snow transformed into a sea of red. Broken weapons and armor lay scattered in the blood red snow, and dozens of corpses littered the battlefield.

In the centre, Chrom was almost unrecognizable, a bloodlust and hatred in his eyes that none had ever seen. His body was covered with cuts and bruises, his armor ripped to shreds.

Regardless, the three men could only watch in amazement and slight fear as Chrom continued to defeat the enemy, one by one.

 _Oh gods, what happened to Chrom? Either way, we need to stop him soon. He looks like he's reaching his limit._

Robin's heart sank as he witnessed Chrom collapse, surrounded by Feroxian soldiers.

"CHROM!" he yelled, sprinting at full speed towards the enemy.

 _I can't get there fast enough… think Robin, think! I got it!_

Throwing both arms behind him, Robin braced himself and bellowed, "ELWIND!"

The force of the wind propelled Robin forward at a breakneck speed as he crashed into the crowd of soldiers. Surprised, the Feroxians turned their attention to Robin, which was a fatal mistake.

Recovering from his blunder, Robin drew his sword and began to channel fire magic.

 _My priority is to ensure Chrom's safety. I'll get rid of the ones closest to him first._

Raising his arm, Robin caught two soldiers in the blast of his fire spell, and rolled forward to stab another fighter in the stomach.

Retracting his blade, Robin narrowly dodged a swing from a spear by jumping backward, and counterattacked with a thunder spell that electrocuted the target.

There were a dozen or so Feroxians remaining, and they were looking at each other nervously, the sweat dripping down their faces.

The Feroxian knight could not bear to see her soldiers in fear and roared, "What are you fools afraid of? He's only one man!"

The men began to mutter among themselves and advanced toward Robin.

 _This is a tight spot._

"Who said he's only one man?" a voice called, as the tip of a sword erupted from one of the Feroxians' chest.

Stahl grinned at Robin and spun around quickly to slash another myrmidon's neck, proceeding to sweep a knight off his feet, allowing Robin to finish him with a bolt of thunder.

"There's more where that came from!" Kellam yelled, finally getting the Feroxians' attention.

Running a spearman through, Kellam continued with unstoppable force until he had three soldiers impaled on his lance.

Dropping the weapon, he sighed, "Guess I need a new weapon."

Picking up an iron spear that the enemy had dropped, Kellam brandished the weapon savagely, causing the remaining Feroxian forces to scatter into the blizzard.

"COWARDS! ALL OF YOU!" The commander screamed as she picked up her weapon, and jumped from the top of the fort to the ground with a deafening thud, knocking Stahl and Robin back from the force of the impact.

 _What in the-_

Robin stared at the figure in shock, perplexed as to how she survived a fall like that, much less unscathed. The woman slowly rose, and Robin realized that she towered over him, with her bulky armor and height.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked Robin in the eye, spurring him to action.

"Stahl, Kellam, go bring Chrom and the rest of our allies to Lissa. I'll take care of this."

The two men nodded and hauled the Shepherds away from the battlefield.

 _Good. Now she won't be able to use any cheap tricks such as taking hostage. But can I really defeat her on my own?_

Robin gulped as he stared down the intimidating Feroxian knight.

She cackled, "I'll take care of this?! HAH! At least your friends' last memories of you will be heroic. I, Raimi, will defeat you, brigand!"

Digging his feet into the ground, Robin was barely able to block a swift downward strike from her spear in time.

 _This strength, it's inhuman!_

Grunting with effort, Robin placed his free hand on the flat of his blade as he fought in a losing competition of strength as the knight methodically applied more and more strength to her weapon, forcing Robin onto one knee.

 _Strength isn't going to cut it for this skirmish. I need to outsmart her._

Robin took a deep breath and broke the parry, rolling backward to avoid the lethal spearhead. In the midst of his roll, Robin took aim and cast a fire spell at the knight, causing her to reel back in shock when the spell melted a shoulder guard.

"You've got some skill for a brigand. However, not nearly enough!"

Robin stared at her blankly and felt a sudden pain in his arm. During the roll, he wasn't fast enough and the edge of the spear slashed his left arm.

 _Damn, things don't look too good here._

Clutching his arm in pain, Robin stood up to face the Feroxian.

"I'm not done yet." He stated, causing Raimi to laugh coldly.

"Oh? And what can you do exactly with that arm of yours?" she taunted, much to Robin's annoyance.

Robin wracked his brain for a strategy until he heard a voice in his head that urged him to use a spell that was buried in the back of his mind that he didn't recognize.

 _What is this voice?_

"Use the power that has been granted to you, Robin. Accept my power, and become the strongest man alive." The voice whispered, a cold and hoarse sound in his head.

Robin saw Raimi smirking confidently, waiting for his next move.

 _There's no way I can beat her with my powers now. I suppose I don't have a choice. I accept it._

Robin clutched his head in pain as foreign knowledge flooded his brain. He saw bits and pieces of memories whose origins were unknown. It was only an instant, but the pain seemed to last for minutes.

 _What in the gods just happened? Robin browsed through the newfound knowledge that was forcefully implanted into his mind, and found a myriad of dark magic at his disposal._ _I didn't want to use this, but it seems that I have no other choice._

Rushing at Raimi, Robin readied his blade as she entered a defensive stance. Right before they collided, Robin dived onto the ground and slid between her feet, slashing one of her legs as he passed by, catching the knight by surprise as he got to his feet.

"You have a unique way of fighting, boy. Unfortunately for you, that did nothing to me." Raimi gloated.

Robin chuckled and replied, "I don't think so." Much to Raimi's bafflement.

He wiped the blood of his sword and began to chant an unknown incantation. Still in confusion, Raimi felt the blood from her wound beginning to pulse, and as if a dam had burst, blood poured out of the gash.

"ARGHHH! What-"

Robin approached the Feroxian and stated, "If you do not wish to bleed to death, surrender now."

Raimi bit her lip and whispered, "I surrender. This is your victory."

Robin grinned and snapped his fingers. At once, the blood that spilled from Raimi's wound flowed back into her body, the wound returning to its original state.

Offering his hand, Robin pulled Raimi to her feet.

"Mere brigands would not know such… unique magic like that. Hemomancy… Anyway, I apologize for doubting you. It would have cost me less pain and men if I had just believed you." Raimi declared.

Robin responded, "I'm also sorry for using such extreme measures, but we needed to prove to you that we are no brigands, but Ylisseans. We need to put this behind us if we're to move on. We only have one request; an audience with your khans."

Raimi nodded and replied, "Very well. An audience you shall have. Now, excuse me while I tend to the dead."

Robin bowed in respect and moved away, his thoughts a jumble in his head.

 _Gods, I can't believe we won that battle. By all means, the tactics I used in the end were not the most amiable, but it got the job done. Ow. I should treat my wounds first._

Sitting down onto a rock, Robin took a vulnerary out of his coat and began to strip.

 _Raimi is a fearless and admirable warrior. So were the men who died today. It's a shame, but it had to be done. I just wish there was some other way we could have used. A peaceful method._

His clothes fully removed, Robin stood half naked in the receding blizzard. Taking the vulnerary, he slowly applied it to his arm, the medicine stinging as it began to take effect. Gritting his teeth, Robin poured the rest of the fluid onto his wound and bandaged his arm with some rags.

 _I should go check on Chrom and the others. From the looks of things, They were all in pretty bad shape._

Donning his coat once more, Robin stood up and trudged back to the rendezvous point.

* * *

"Oh, Naga! What happened to you guys, Chr-"

Lissa's words were cut short upon seeing Chrom's expression, one that she hadn't seen for years. An expression of pure hatred and loathing.

 _What in the world happened? I haven't seen Chrom like that since... that time…_

Lissa felt fear in her heart as she quickly fell silent and began to tend to the wounded without another word. Stahl and Kellam were carrying Frederick's entire unit, each of them injured to some degree.

 _Their battle didn't go so well…hopefully Robin is doing better._

Lissa's thoughts were interrupted by a low voice.

"Lissa, you should check on Chrom. Make sure he's okay. I haven't seen him like that since-" Sully never finished her sentence, as Lissa nodded and ran toward Chrom.

 _Chrom hasn't been like this since… the day he killed our father._

Lissa's thoughts drifted to the past, and knew that Chrom was forever haunted by his guilty conscience, part of the reason he despised losing allies so much. She sighed and shook her head free of the depressing thoughts and arrived to where Chrom was, lying in a bed, hands covering his face.

"Um… Chrom?" Lissa called out cautiously.

"What do you want, Lissa?" Chrom asked, not moving a muscle.

Lissa approached Chrom's bed and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"I'm fine." Chrom replied coldly, turning his face to the side so Lissa could not read his expression.

 _Chrom… you don't have to hide it from me. I know your pain and your anguish. Please, just share it with me. You don't have to carry this burden all by yourself._

Lissa felt a rush of emotions as tears began to fall from her eyes as she sobbed quietly.

"Chrom, don't lie to me. We both know well that you aren't fine."

Chrom's face was still out of sight, but Lissa heard a quiet sigh as he began to talk.

"I just- I couldn't bear to see Frederick and the others be defeated. Their lives were in danger, so I just… snapped. You already know the rest." Chrom muttered under his breath.

"Chrom… you do know you don't have to do everything yourself, right? I'm here for you. So is Emmeryn. So please, don't keep this to yourself. Let us help you."

Chrom scoffed and replied, "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

Lissa began sobbing once more, "This isn't like last time. Chrom, you only tried to protect our allies! You didn't do anything wrong!"

Chrom sat up straight and turned around, anger in his blue eyes.

"What do you mean this isn't like last time?!" he yelled. "Last time I killed our father to protect you and Emmeryn! Nothing changed! I killed to protect then, I killed to protect now! He treated us like garbage, and kept waging that forsaken war that put our whole family at risk. A man like that… he didn't deserve to live. So why…? Why do I still feel so guilty?"

Chrom's voice broke as he began to weep, the tears glistening down his cheek.

 _Chrom…_

Lissa wrapped her arms around her brother as he cried into her shoulders.

Stroking his head, Lissa whispered, "It's okay, Chrom. Nobody blames you for anything you did. It's rude to say, but I think we were all thankful that father's death finally came."

Chrom continued to sob in Lissa's embrace until he fell asleep, and Lissa tucked him into bed.

"He good?" a voice asked.

Lissa turned around and saw Sully standing in the doorway, glancing worriedly at Chrom.

Lissa smiled softly, her eyes red from crying, and replied, "Don't worry. He'll be fine by tomorrow morning. Let's leave him to rest."

Wordlessly, Lissa extinguished the lantern in Chrom's tent and walked out with Sully in silence.

* * *

By the time Robin saw the lights of the Shepherd's camp, midnight had already come and the stars were shining by the millions in the dark blue sky. The mosaic of lights astounded Robin as he stood in the chilly air, reveling in the beauty of the stars. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, the pain in his arm came back and Robin grimaced as he rubbed his wound.

 _I should get back soon to get this properly treated. It's a shame though, I could stay here and admire the sky forever._

Sighing, Robin continued the trek to the camp, which was in his line of sight.

The lights of the lanterns glowed a soft orange in the darkness and illuminated the campgrounds, revealing nobody in the vicinity.

 _Looks like Lissa and the others are asleep. Guess I'll have to get this treated tomorrow morning._

As Robin drew closer to the camp, he could make out two figures exiting a tent.

 _I think that's Sully and Lissa. I'll see if I can catch Lissa before she retires for the night to heal my wound._

Breaking into a light jog, Robin noticed that Sully bid farewell to Lissa and returned to her tent. Much to his confusion however, Lissa kept walking past the camp and out into the nearby woods.

 _Where is she going?_

Curious and desperate to have his wound healed, Robin decided to follow her.

Before long, he caught up to the cleric and saw her sitting on a rock by a pond, arms hugging her knees as she looked into the very same sky Robin was also enthralled with. Too occupied with her thoughts, Lissa didn't notice Robin standing next to her until he spoke up.

"Quite a view, isn't it?" Robin commented, causing Lissa to jump in terror and shriek.

 _Finally got you back for last time. Wait… her eyes are red. Was she crying?_

Robin grinned as he offered his hand to Lissa, who had fallen off her rock in surprise. Annoyed, Lissa rolled her eyes but took Robin's hand as she pulled herself back onto the rock.

"I'm glad you're safe." Lissa mumbled as she buried her face in her knees, still upset that Robin surprised her.

Robin chuckled and sat down beside Lissa.

"Thanks. Also, I was hoping you could patch me up." Robin stated as he began to take off his clothes.

"GAH! What are you doing, Robin?!" Lissa screamed as she covered her eyes and looked the opposite direction.

Robin stared blankly at Lissa and replied, "You need to see my wound to heal it right?"

Lissa stuttered and finally gave in.

"Fine. I'll help you out just this once, alright?"

Still slightly blushing, Lissa took her staff off her back and closed her eyes, reciting an incantation. Robin felt the gash on his arm mend itself together and the pain was gone.

Swinging his arm around a few times, Robin smiled and said, "Thanks, Lissa."

The cleric had her hands on her face and yelled, "You're welcome, now put on your shirt already!"

Robin grinned and dressed himself, much to Lissa's relief, and the two sat back down onto the rock. The moon was shining brightly, the beautiful crescent shape reflected in the still water of the pond. In the distance, the two could hear crickets chirping and the hooting of an owl. The air was still as they sat back to back, silent.

 _What should I do in this situation? Should I ask her about what happened?_

Robin and Lissa were stuck in the awkward silence for what seemed like hours before Lissa spoke up, in a voice that was almost inaudible.

"Hey, can I ask you something, Robin?"

Robin leaned his head back and stared into the starry sky, and merely nodded.

Feeling the movement behind her, Lissa continued, "Hypothetically… what would you feel if you killed your father?"

Robin's face bore an expression of complete shock, and was at a loss for words.

 _Murdering… my own father?_

Robin picked his words and answered earnestly, "To be honest, I wouldn't know. I never knew my father, and even if I once did, I've forgotten him. However, I believe that if such a thing did happen, I would feel guilty for the rest of my life, regardless of the circumstance."

Lissa sighed and fell silent.

 _Why would she ask me such a thing?_

Robin's question was answered when Lissa said, "I guess you deserve to know after I asked you. Either way, I think Chrom trusts you enough too. I know I trust you. You see, Chrom murdered our father when he was younger. In his defense, our father was a cruel and unforgiving man that would have led both Ylisse and Plegia to ruin. Even then, it's just as you say. Chrom is wracked by guilt every time he takes a life to protect another. It's just so sad, and I can't bear to watch him suffer by himself. I want to do my best to help Chrom, but I don't know how."

Robin lay deep in thought as he processed the information Lissa gave.

 _That explains Chrom's behaviour back on the battlefield. He killed so many to protect his allies, but he felt pained every time he brought down his blade. I didn't know that something like that was affecting him. Regardless, I need to help him past this problem of his._

Robin leaned on Lissa's back and turned his head to speak next to her ear.

"Don't worry. Leave this to me. I'll make sure Chrom will get all the support he needs."

Lissa beamed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Thank you, Robin. Really, thank you so much." Lissa whispered as she leaned against Robin's broad back and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Noticing the cleric's slumber, Robin sighed and spent a while thinking to himself.

 _I said all that, but I haven't yet thought about how exactly I'll help Chrom. Perhaps I'll get inspiration after some sleep._

Robin's mind grinded to a halt as he fell asleep gazing at the stars in the sky.

* * *

Yawning, Robin stretched his arms in the air as he woke up. He rubbed his back in pain as he began to stand up.

 _That was undoubtedly the most uncomfortable sleep I've ever had._

"Uuuu…" Robin heard a small voice groan behind him, and immediately sat back down.

 _I forgot Lissa fell asleep behind me. I'll just sneak away at the right time._

Slowly turning around while cradling Lissa's head, Robin stood up and lay Lissa down onto the rock. As he left, Robin felt a tugging sensation on his hand. He saw that Lissa was clutching his hand possessively as she mumbled in her sleep.

"Uuu… don't leave me…"

Robin sighed and sat back down next to the cleric and waited until she woke.

After what seemed like hours, Robin heard a small yawn from beside him and turned his head to see Lissa sluggishly struggling to her feet.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Robin said, as Lissa yelped in surprise.

"R-Robin?! Why are you here?! Where are we?" Lissa asked frantically, still half awake.

Robin chuckled and replied, "Relax, don't you remember? You fell asleep here last night, and I ended up doing the same."

Lissa's eyebrows furrowed as she recalled what had occurred the night before. Her mouth formed comical "o" as she remembered the events that had transpired.

Laughing awkwardly, Lissa stood up quickly and exclaimed, "Alright, let's get back to camp quickly. I'm sure Maribelle is worried sick about me."

 _That's true, I haven't seen Virion or Maribelle since I came back. Better pay them a visit._

Robin hopped onto his feet and followed Lissa back to camp as they walked through the woods. "So, Robin, what exactly happened after Chrom and the others came back?"

Robin recalled his close fight with Raimi and the awakening of his dark magic capabilities.

"Well, a lot happened, but we ended up winning, so don't worry about it." Robin smiled, much to Lissa's disappointment.

"Aw, come on, Robin." She pouted, arms crossed as they arrived at the camp.

 _Looks like Lissa's guess was right._

The first thing the duo saw was a visibly shaken Maribelle scrambling around the grounds, yelling Lissa's name. As they walked closer, Maribelle noticed Lissa and Robin and immediately squeezed Lissa in a bear hug.

"Oh dear, you have no idea how worried I was when I couldn't find you in your tent, Lissa. Now tell me, what exactly were you doing with Robin." Maribelle asked, eyeing Robin suspiciously.

 _Here come the accusations._

Maribelle finally let go of Lissa and after regaining use of her lungs, Lissa answered, "Don't worry, Maribelle, we were just taking a walk."

Maribelle sighed and shook her head, "I still have my doubts, but very well. I shall take your word for it, Lissa. Now come, it is time for breakfast."

Lissa winked at Robin as she left, half dragged by Maribelle, and Robin gave a thumbs up in turn.

 _I'm going to check on the Shepherds from yesterday's battle. I have no idea who's in which tent, however._

Robin strolled through the campgrounds aimlessly, hoping to bump into one of the Shepherds. His wish came true after a couple minutes of walking as Robin saw Virion exiting what he presumed to be his tent. About to call out his name, Robin saw another figure exit Virion's tent, a relatively attractive woman that he did not recognize. Robin scoffed out loud as he crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby tree, watching Virion's exchanges with the woman.

 _Although he always acts so flirtatious, it seems like that strategy works on some people_ _._

Robin watched as Virion bid farewell to the mysterious woman, and approached him.

"Well, it seems as if Mr. Tactician has found me out." Virion complained, eyes still fixed of the receding figure in the distance.

"Everyone has their own vices, I for one, don't really care what you do in your off duty time." Robin replied stoically.

Virion finally turned around to face Robin and said, "My, Mr. Tactician, you wound me! Are we not friends, comrades, brothers in arms? How could you say that you do not care for my pastimes?"

Robin scoffed and joked, "Since when were you my friend?"

The two men laughed and enjoyed a casual conversation until Virion asked, "So how goes the battle against the Feroxians?"

 _That's true, since I came back I haven't told anybody about what happened._

Robin chuckled and replied, "You'll have to wait and see, I'll be announcing what happened later in the day."

Virion sighed and said, "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Every man needs his mysteries, isn't that so, Mr. Tactician?"

 _At this point I couldn't care less about the nicknames. I sense no malice behind his words, so I'll let him have his fun… for now._

Robin merely grunted in response and continued, "How was Maribelle doing?"

Virion draped an arm over his forehead dramatically and began to retell, "Oh, it was dreadful. Being the noble and kind gentleman that I am, I decided to talk to the lady in question, but instead of a conversation, I was greeted with a firm rebuke to my candy coated words. Can you imagine?"

 _He probably tried to flatter Maribelle. Unsuccessfully too, it seems._

"I think I already know the answer, but what exactly did you say to her?" Robin asked.

"My, I but merely told Maribelle of her unparalleled beauty and that my love for her runs deeper than the sea. " Virion answered earnestly, looking proud of himself.

Robin only groaned as he began to massage his temples.

"Look, that's the problem. You have to control your flirting and flattery if you want to get anywhere serious with women." Robin tried to explain.

"Oh, this is rich. Is Mr. Tactician lecturing me about women? Tell me, have you even been involved with anybody romantically?" Virion retorted, a sly grin forming on his lips.

Robin blushed slightly and stammered, "Well- It's-… I have amnesia alright, so I don't remember if I did or did not!"

Virion chuckled as he continued, "My point exactly. I do not believe that one lacking experience such as you should be teaching me how to treat women."

With that, Virion bid Robin farewell and walked away.

 _Romance… It's an interesting prospect but also unrealistic in my case. I mean, I just woke up an amnesiac. Romance should be the least of my priorities._

Shaking the loose thoughts from his head, Robin watched the sun rise higher as the majority of the Shepherds exited their respective tents.

 _Now would be a good time to find Chrom and prepare for the meeting._

Fortunately for Robin, Chrom had just emerged from his tent.

"Chrom!" Robin called.

Chrom turned around and Robin was shocked by what he saw.

"Good morning, Robin." Chrom answered wearily.

 _He looks like death…_

Chrom's eyes were bloodshot and dark circles surrounded them. His posture was horrible and his hair looked like a rat's nest.

"Um… Chrom? Are you okay?" Robin asked, slightly concerned.

Chrom replied weakly, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

He leaned against his tent as he sighed.

"Chrom, I really think you should go take a look at yourself." Robin suggested.

Chrom raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?" he asked as he walked toward a nearby pond.

Upon seeing his reflection, Chrom's face turned bright red and he walked briskly back into his tent.

"Thanks, Robin." He said quickly before he disappeared.

Robin laughed to himself as he waited outside of Chrom's tent.

 _I can't believe he didn't realize he looked like that. Well, I can't blame him, considering what happened last night._

Robin's face turned serious as he brooded upon the events that Chrom experienced the night before.

 _According to Lissa, it must have taken a big toll on him. I'll do my best to support him, just like I promised._

"Oh, what a surprise! I didn't think you'd be back already, Mr. Tactician." A cheerful voice called out.

Robin identified the voice as Sumia as she moved to stand next to him. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and was walking with a slight limp.

"Sumia, are you okay?" Robin asked, gesturing towards her head.

"Oh, this? Don't give it a second thought, I just tripped during the battle and hit my head on a rock!"

 _And to think I was worried that she had suffered wounds from fighting._

Robin groaned and complained, "Come on, Sumia, you got me worried for a second there."

Sumia crossed her arms and replied coldly, "Ha, ha. Very funny, Robin. Either way, what ended up happening after we got taken out?"

Robin rolled his eyes as Sumia asked him the same question Virion did.

"I'll tell you in due time." Robin stated, unwilling to entertain the topic any further.

Sumia looked annoyed as she clicked her tongue, "Tch. I see how it is. Alright then, I'm looking forward to what you have to say."

Sumia waved goodbye as she ran off to join Lissa and Maribelle.

 _Why is dealing with people so hard..._

At that moment, Chrom emerged from his tent, looking like the normal Chrom that Robin was familiar with.

"Oh, look whose back from the dead." Robin teased, receiving a light punch from Chrom.

"Always the clown, are we? Anyway, let's get going. I'm sure there's a lot you need to tell us."

The lord and the tactician walked together to the common grounds, and gathered the Shepherds. Chrom checked for attendance and nodded, satisfied.

"Now I believe that all of us are curious as to what the outcome of that battle was." Chrom began, as murmurs swept over the crowd.

"Lucky for you guys, Robin here, the only member of the Shepherds still on the field, will tell you all about it." Chrom smirked as he gestured for Robin to speak.

Robin stepped forward and his eyes scanned the crowd of faces.

 _Good, I see everyone from Frederick's unit. Their injuries don't look serious. Other than Vaike's broken arm._

Their expressions were a mixture of anxiety and excitement, but all were eager to hear what had occurred.

"As all of you know, almost everyone who participated in that battle was injured and had to be taken out of action. Fortunately for us, there were no casualties or serious injuries." Robin said cautiously, glancing at Vaike, who grinned in agreement.

"After Chrom and the rest of you withdrew from the battle, the enemy leader, a Feroxian knight named Raimi, challenged me to a duel. It was a close fight, but I managed to defeat her in the end. She surrendered and was convinced of our identities, so the meeting with the khans will proceed as planned."

A couple of cheers rose from the group upon hearing the good news and Robin laughed.

Robin's smile faded as he finished, "However, do not forget the lives that were lost in that battle. The Feroxians are possible allies, and we slew a great number of them in that battle. Do not get overconfident and do not let your guard down, but most of all, do not forget the sacrifices that were made by the Feroxians. That is all."

The crowd dispersed once again as Robin finished his speech. Robin heaved a great sigh and slumped into the shade of a nearby tree as the sun rose higher into the orange tinted sky. Closing his eyes, he laid his arms behind his head and enjoyed a brief moment of respite.

"Good work, Robin." A voice he recognized as Chrom's suddenly interrupted.

Without opening his eyes, Robin replied, "Thanks. I suppose we'll be meeting with the khans later today?"

Robin felt Chrom sit down next to him and he responded, "Yes, that's the plan. I came to inform you that we're going to be leaving soon."

Robin groaned and opened his eyes, sitting up straight.

"Really? I was just going to have some time to relax." Robin complained, a grin on his face.

Chrom brushed off his complaints and said, "Let's get going, Mr. Tactician."

 _This nickname again…_

Robin sighed, too exhausted to deal with mundane matters and followed Chrom back to the campsite, where the Shepherds were packing their belongings.

"Let's get this over with so I can take a well-earned nap." Robin said, and Chrom laughed.

"You more than deserved it, Mr. Tactician."

* * *

 **And that concludes chapter seven. At this point, I think we're at the end of chapter three of the canon game. I realize that this chapter is slightly shorter than usual, but I hope that the content was worth it. As promised, I'll explain further on Robin's "awakening" that occurred near the halfway point of this chapter. (I'm assuming people reading have played through the entire game but if you haven't skip this next part cause spoilers.) From my logic, since Robin is supposedly the vessel for Grima, he should have a natural affinity for dark magic, also shown through his Plegian roots. In this story, I'll have Robin use many different types of dark magic to embrace this side of him, the side that he never wanted. (Spoilers end) That being said, Hemomancy is never mentioned in the game, not even much in the real world, but it is undoubtedly a form of advanced dark magic that Robin is capable of using. I'll reveal his entire arsenal slowly, so stay frosty. I snuck in the C-support conversation between Virion and Maribelle if any of you caught it, and I believe I'll be doing things like that more often in the future, for most of the characters. The little backstory for Chrom is something I came up with after a while of thinking behind the scenes, and as I menti** **oned before, it will be an important part of the story later on. (I guess it already is because I use it as the explanation for Chrom's personality and values.) Bottom line is, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and any feedback on my writing is welcome.**


	8. Ferox

**Hey guys, I'm finally back after a pretty long unofficial hiatus. First off, sorry for neglecting this series for so long. A lot of things happened and life really keeps you on your feet. But anyway, I'm back now and I'll be doing my best to keep uploading consistently. Without further ado, here comes chapter 8! The story might feel a bit rushed or all over the place, but I'll try to slow it down/tie things together during the next couple chapters. Hey, after this long without writing, I'm out of practice (Not like I was that good in the first place though). Real quick though, I personally feel that this chapter isn't as great as some of the past ones I've written. Nevertheless, people grow from mistakes, and as I said already, I'll try to ramp up the quality from here on out. With my apologies and excuses out of the way, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Robin sighed as he dropped the last crate of supplies onto the back of the wagon. Wiping the sweat from his brows, he grabbed a canteen and gulped down the water inside in a matter of seconds. Relieved of his thirst, Robin jumped onto the wagon, ready for his long-awaited nap.

 _Finally, I can get some peace and quiet. It's been rough; I think I deserve it._

Closing his eyes, Robin sighed contently as he relaxed his body. However, not even a couple seconds passed before he was rudely interrupted by a sudden pain in his torso.

"OW!" he cried as a heavy crate dropped onto his chest, knocking the wind out of him as he sat up in pain, sending the contents of the crate flying everywhere.

"Oh Naga, I'm so sorry, Robin! I had no idea you were there!"

Groaning, Robin sat up slowly and caught his breath.

Glaring at the culprit, Robin saw the face of a certain pegasus knight, whose eyes were darting back and forth, unsure of what to do. Robin wore an annoyed expression on his face as the pain receded and continued to glare silently at Sumia, who could only stare back awkwardly.

"Sumia." Robin said quietly.

"Yes, Robin?" she replied meekly.

"May I ask, what in God's name were you so preoccupied with that you dropped a crate of vulneraries onto my chest?" Robin smiled, his passive-aggressiveness blatantly obvious.

Unsure of how to respond, Sumia replied cautiously. "Y-Yes…

 _Yes?_

 _..._

 _Forget it, I'm sure she didn't mean any harm._

Sighing, Robin removed himself from the wagon and began to clean up the mess that Sumia had made.

"What are you standing around for, come help clean up your mess." Robin chided. spurring Sumia into action.

"Oh! Umm… coming!" Sumia practically yelled, who was expecting to be severely chastised. Wordlessly, the two cleaned up the mess of vulneraries that had been scattered across the ground. Robin glanced at Sumia, who was still moving stiffly and seemed to be uncomfortable.

"You know," Robin began as he set down the last of the vulneraries onto the wagon, "you don't need to feel so guilty. I mean, it did hurt, but I'm sure you didn't intend to drop it."

Sumia chuckled nervously and paced about on the spot.

"Thanks for understanding, Robin. I know I'm a klutz and I usually end up causing more trouble for everyone. Sorry about that…" Sumia mumbled as she twiddled her thumbs, looking at the ground dejectedly.

Robin chuckled to himself quietly after witnessing Sumia's self-deprecation session.

"Look, it's alright even if you are clumsy or not. Either way, you're you; the funny and kind Pegasus knight of the Shepherds. Well, at least that's how I see it." Robin explained to Sumia, causing her to blush slightly and plastering a smile on her face.

"Aw, thanks, Robin! Now that you mention it, that's true! I can't change the way I am, so I just need to learn to love myself. After all, everyone already accepts me for who I am." Sumia exclaimed.

"That's the spirit." Robin encouraged as Sumia jumped upwards in joy, only to trip over her own two feet and stumble into a nearby bush.

Unable to contain his laughter, Robin clutched his sides as tears came to his eyes, earning him a glare from Sumia, who had already picked herself back up by this point, complete with leaves and branches in her hair.

Following Sumia's blunder, she refused to talk or even make eye contact with Robin for a couple days. Sighing, Robin lay down in the shade of a willow tree and entered the world of his thoughts.

 _I didn't think she would be so upset over this. I mean- she's pouted for two days already. Not that I'm not at fault, but Sumia's also being a bit unreasonable._

Robin opened his eyes and jumped to his feet, resolute in his decision.

 _Okay, I'm going to make up with Sumia today, no matter what._

The Shepherds had been temporarily moved to a cozy Feroxian town before they could have their audience, due to the fact that the Khans were busy with internal affairs. They were presented with suitable lodgings and gratefully accepted the hospitality.

 _But what could possibly be keeping them for so long? We've been waiting for a couple days already. Never mind that. Right now I need to find our Pegasus knight._

Robin passed by many of the townspeople, all of whom were friendly and treated him with due respect. Along the way, he was even stopped by a couple people and had a quick conversation. Robin grinned as he watched a small boy jump away gleefully, a big smile on his face.

 _Talking with the townspeople like this is surprisingly fun. I should do this more often._

Robin turned to face forward once more, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw suspicious movement. Immediately his instincts took over, as Robin entered an inconspicuous stance with his hand on his sword, slowly approaching the suspicious area.

 _Assassins? In broad daylight? I think not, but better to be safe than sorry._

Robin's procession led him to a dark alleyway, with not a single soul in sight.

 _I need to be careful._

Robin drew his blade as he entered the alley, the lustrous metal casting an ominous light throughout the narrow space. His senses on full alert, Robin slowly and systematically scanned the immediate area for any suspicious persons. Robin's eyes quickly caught sight of movement behind a barrel and advanced towards the source. Expecting the worst, Robin braced himself as he threw himself over the barrel to confront the mysterious person, only to find himself face to face with Sumia, who was crouched down low.

Smiling awkwardly, Sumia chuckled nervously and gave a small wave at Robin.

"H-Hi, Robin." She managed to say, as Robin fell onto his back and sighed.

"It's just you, Sumia. I thought there were assassins or hoodlums crawling about."

Sumia huffed and crossed her arms, "What's that supposed to mean? 'It's just you, Sumia.' Shouldn't you be happier to see me?" she complained, arms crossed seriously.

Robin groaned and lay lazily on the ground.

 _Really, I'm much too paranoid. Maybe I should take it a bit easier from time to time._

Sumia stood leaned against the wall, staring at Robin with a smile on her face.

"Are you curious about why I'm so paranoid?" Robin asked, still lying on the ground.

Unable to see Sumia's reaction, Robin only heard her voice reply eagerly, "Yes, I'd love to hear about it."

 _Well, it won't hurt to tell her._

Robin began recounting what had happened one night, soon after he had joined the Shepherds.

"A certain night a while back, Chrom went out by himself to patrol the camp and the nearby village. He happened to stumble across a thief who attempted to rob him with a dagger. In the end, Chrom took care of the man, but I gave him a long lecture after he returned about his importance to the Shepherds. Ever since then, I've just been anxious concerning Chrom's well-being."

Robin sat up and glanced at Sumia, whose lips were pursed as she seemed to be deep in thought. After a minute or so, she spoke up.

"Can I guess what he said to you after your lecture?" she asked, catching Robin off guard.

"Oh, of course. Go ahead." Robin replied, unsure of what to expect.

With a sly grin on her face, Sumia said, "I bet Chrom said something along the lines of this: 'Do you really think that a run of the mill bandit could defeat me?'"

 _Wow. That's almost word for word._

Surprised, Robin nodded slowly and questioned, "Sumia, how did you know what he said?"

Sumia grinned and answered, "Well, I have known Chrom for quite a long time."

After a moment of silence, Sumia continued with a mischievous look on her face.

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but his character is completely transparent. I can read him like a book."

Robin chuckled in agreement and said, "You have a point there. Alright, I think we've been in this alley for long enough. Let's head back to where the others are."

Sumia nodded and exclaimed, "Lets go!"

Robin chuckled to himself as the two strolled back to their camp, happy and relieved that Sumia was feeling better.

* * *

"Ugh…" Robin groaned as he attempted to drag himself out bed, only to roll off and land smack on his face.

 _This day is starting off just great._

Rubbing the side of his face, Robin sat back onto his bed, still half asleep. Taking a quick look out the window, Robin saw the slow and lazy fall of snowflakes, beginning to cover the ground in a thin layer of white.

 _Of course, it snows in Ferox. It's a beautiful sight, but I prefer the warm climate of Ylisse._

Sighing, Robin stood and began his morning routine.

 _Brush my teeth, wash my face, change my clothes… Am I forgetting something?_

Coincidentally, Robin's stomach growled loudly, reminding him of the forgotten errand.

 _Yes, you can never forget breakfast. Breakfast is the best part of each and every day. I'm looking forward to trying Feroxian cuisine._

Robin dragged himself out of his room, opening the door only to find a guest waiting for him.

"Took you long enough to wake up."

The tactician cast an annoyed glance at the culprit, who was no less than the bubbly healer of their group. Lissa was leaning against the wall next to his door, with her arms crossed, looking quite irked.

"Good morning, Lissa." Robin addressed her nonchalantly, unwilling to deal with a nuisance so early in the morning. Turning his back to her, Robin tried to walk away, only to be taken by the arm and dragged around to face Lissa.

"Good morning?! Is that all you have to say to me?! Do you even know how long I was waiting here for you? Chrom sent me to get you, but I didn't think that you would sleep until lunchtime!"

As Lissa prattled on and on, only one thought was apparent in Robin's mind.

 _I missed… breakfast?_

"…and I've been waiting here for hours on end, without going back, and- … Robin? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Lissa's tone of voice immediately changed, becoming soft and gentle in contrast to the way she was just a second ago. Robin slowly shook his head as he dropped to his knees.

"I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it. When is lunch, by the way?"

Robin waited anxiously for Lissa to answer his question, who was more than a bit confused.

"Um… it's gonna be in around ten minutes. Robin, are you sure you're ok-"

Before Lissa had a chance to finish her sentence, the tactician in question had already disappeared from his previous spot. Lissa sighed as she headed to the mess hall.

Meanwhile, Robin was running as fast as his legs could carry him, his stomach growling threateningly the entire time.

 _I can't end up missing lunch too. I have to get there as soon as I can._

After a minute or two of running, Robin stopped dead in his tracks.

… _Where are we having lunch?_

Groaning, Robin collapsed on the floor, defeated.

 _It's all over. I'll be missing two meals today._

"Uh… what are you doing, Robin?" a voice called out.

Sitting up, Robin saw that the voice belonged to Stahl, who was looking at him in bewilderment.

"Oh, hello, Stahl." Robin gave a half-hearted greeting and stood up to face Stahl as if nothing happened.

"What were you doing? Was that some kind of new tactic you were trying out?" Stahl questioned.

"Erm… I guess you could say that." Robin got up hastily and dusted himself off.

"Say, do you have any idea where the lunch is, Stahl?" Robin asked eagerly.

"Oh yeah, I do. In fact, I was just on my way back from the mess hall. Have you not eaten yet, Robin?" Stahl asked.

Robin shook his head in dismay, and replied, "Am I too late?"

Stahl nodded his head solemnly as he broke the news to Robin.

"Sorry, but I was the last one there. There's nothing left for lunch." Robin felt his heart sinking as his stomach growled in dismay.

"Alright. Thank you for telling me, Stahl."

Turning around to leave, Robin was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking at his eyes, Robin saw an unfamiliar twinkle.

"I feel like you understand me, Robin. You understand the value and the greatness that food gives to us. Am I wrong?"

The tactician was stunned for a second but quickly replied, nodding, "Yes, exactly. Mealtimes are the best times. Without them, we would be nowhere and get nowhere. Tacticians' minds would not work without sustenance, nor would the muscles of a warrior."

Stahl clapped Robin on the back and chuckled, "Well said, comrade. Here, come with me. I got a little something for a fellow foodie."

Robin followed Stahl out of the building and the two Shepherds went for a short walk. "Where are we headed?" Robin inquired, skeptical of Stahl's intentions.

"Oh, just back to our convoy. It won't take very long. As a matter of fact, there it is."

Robin's eyes followed Stahl's finger that was pointed towards the familiar shape of their convoy. A couple figures were bustling about, carrying supplies from the village to the convoy tirelessly. The two men neared the convoy and addressed the workers there before Stahl turned to face Robin with a triumphant look on his face.

Puzzled, Robin raised an eyebrow as he followed Stahl, who motioned for him to take a look inside a wagon. Peeking under the cloth tarp, Robin couldn't believe his eyes. There was enough food in the wagon to feed an army. And not just any food; there were delicacies from all different places, most of which Robin didn't even recognize.

Wide-eyed in amazement, Robin exclaimed, "Stahl, this is amazing! Where did you get all of this?"

Stahl yawned while leaning on the side of the cart, and cast a cryptic smile. "Well, that I can't tell you, my friend. Let's just say I have my ways of getting supplies."

Much to his surprise, Stahl gestured towards the food and said, "What are you waiting for? You didn't eat breakfast or lunch yet, right?"

"Are you sure, Stahl?" Robin asked.

Stahl smiled and nodded.

 _Gods, bless this kind soul._

There was no hesitation as Robin took a loaf of fluffy bread and chomped down on it, savoring the taste.

 _This bread… The texture, the softness, it's so good!_

Robin heard Stahl chuckling as he ate the food, probably due to the fact that Robin looked like he was on cloud nine.

"I didn't think food could make anyone this happy." Stahl teased.

Robin replied with a beaming smile on his face, "Well, it looks like you were wrong."

Robin slowly ate his fill, and eventually finished with a satisfied sigh.

"That was a fabulous meal. Thank you, Stahl."

Stahl waved his hand dismissively with a smile and replied, "Don't mention it. You can come by anytime you're craving some foody goodness. Don't finish my whole stash though." the cavalier winked.

With the final warning, Robin laughed and nodded in compliance.

"Will do, Stahl. Now, let's get back to it. At least a few people probably noticed our absence by now."

Grinning, Stahl nodded in agreement.

"You're right, let's hurry. Wouldn't want anyone else finding out about my stash, do we?" The two men chuckled as they jogged back to the building.

* * *

Upon their arrival, more than a couple curious faces turned their way. Robin bid Stahl farewell and joined the company of a certain blue-haired prince and his sister.

"Robin! Where in the world were you?!" Lissa practically screamed as he took a seat across from the royal siblings.

Slightly averting his gaze, Robin replied in an evasive voice.

"I had… some other matters to tend to."

Throwing a quick wayward glance at Stahl, the cavalier caught Robin's eye and winked.

Lissa's brows furrowed and responded with an unimpressed "Ehhh…"

 _I'm in a tight spot, Chrom, save me!_

Robin relayed the message as well as he could through his eye contact with the crown prince, and thankfully he understood.

"Well, Lissa, calm down. I'm sure Robin has certain other… affairs he has to attend to."

Clearing his throat in a not so subtle manner, Chrom continued.

"Anyway, Lissa and I wanted to ask you for some advice, Robin."

"Advice?" Robin raised an eyebrow upon hearing the siblings' request. "Whatever for?"

Chrom and Lissa exchanged a look before leaning in closer, making sure nobody else overheard their conversation.

"As a matter of fact, Emm's birthday is coming up soon, and we're stumped on ideas for a gift."

Staring blankly at the two eager faces, Robin blinked a couple times before responding, "Sorry?"

Lissa bopped Robin on the nose with a finger as she reiterated, "Like Chrom just said, Emmeryn's birthday is in a few weeks! We can't think of anything to get her as a present, so we're asking for your help!"

Lissa grinned, her explanation clearing things up but still left Robin slightly dumbfounded.

"I would be glad to help however I can, but if I may ask, why turn to me for help? Wouldn't someone who knows the exalt better, say, Frederick, be the better choice?"

Lissa snorted at the mention of Frederick, while Chrom chuckled and explained.

"Here's the thing, Robin. We don't want Emm to know about this, and everyone else in the Shepherds is already familiar with her and may spill the beans. You, on the other hand…"

Chrom punched Robin's shoulder lightly, giving him a look that seemed to say, "You catch my drift?"

Lissa barged into the conversation before Robin had a chance to say anything, and began, "Anyway, most people would be out of the question anyway. Knowing Frederick, he would suggest giving Emmeryn a sword or extra guards. Same with the rest of the bunch."

 _I see. Well, it certainly looks like Chrom and Lissa don't have it too easy with the people they're with._

Robin nodded and replied, "Alright, you can count me in. I'm not sure how much help I can provide though."

"Great! We can discuss this in detail later. For now, let's get the Shepherds rounded up."

Chrom rose from his seat, heading off to fetch the wandering Shepherds. As he jogged away, he called, "Robin! Make sure you keep everyone here until I get back!"

"I got it!"

Raising a thumbs up, Robin grinned at Chrom as he disappeared around a corner. Sighing, Robin sunk into his chair, hoping to rest after the hearty meal he ate. As soon as he closed his eyes, Robin was jolted awake by a pair of small hands at his shoulders.

"Robin?! What do you think you're doing?!"

Irritably, Robin opened his eyes to glare at the cleric, who returned the favor.

"What do you want, Lissa? If you couldn't tell, I was trying to get some rest."

Lissa sighed and shook her head, taking her seat once again.

"You know, Robin, you need to be more proactive if you're going to help someone out. What's the point in wasting time right now when you could be helping Chrom and I?"

 _So that's what this is about._

Standing up, Robin couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the childish glint in Lissa's eyes.

"Alright, you got me. Let's go take a look around the market. Just make sure Chrom doesn't find out."

His jolly companion in tow, Robin walked out of the building and onto the snowy streets of the Feroxian town. A couple steps into the outdoors and the snowflakes began to tickle Robin's face. Shivering, he adjusted to the difference in temperature before continuing on his journey.

"Hey, so do you have any ideas yet, Robin?"

Laughing awkwardly, Robin answered, "I have no idea as of right now. I was hoping you could tell me more about Emmeryn this trip so I'd have something to work with."

"Hm… Alrighty. Where should I begin…"

And so, Robin listened to the cleric ramble on and on about her "goddess" of a sister for a while before the duo arrived at their destination.

"Wow! So this is the outdoor market!" Lissa exclaimed, clearly fascinated by the unfamiliar sight.

 _But I have to say, some of this stuff is quite interesting._

Robin's eyes scanned the marketplace quickly and found many items of interest scattered here and there, which would be perfect for gifts. A small stand selling glassware caught his eye and Robin turned to talk to Lissa.

"How about let's start here Li- …"

 _Huh?_

 _Where is she?_

Groaning, Robin realized that the sprightly cleric had probably run off by herself after seeing something that caught her fancy.

 _Oh well. I'll eventually bump into her so I might as well take a look around the market first._

As he took a stroll throughout the marketplace, Robin struck up conversations with some of the locals. One of the people he talked to was the owner of the glassware stand that Robin had first seen.

He was a rather imposing man, built like an ox with the voice to boot, a deep and hoarse grumble. His clothes were nothing out of the ordinary, other than the large name tag plastered across the left side of his chest, which read _Darius_. He wore a bandana upon his head with a strange design, too defined to be abstract.

Surprisingly, once Robin began to talk to him. he found the man to be quite the amicable person.

"So, lad, I take it yer not from 'round these parts."

Robin nodded and replied, "That's right. I came here from Ylisse."

Darius scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Ylisse eh? I reckon you ain't from Ylisse either though, lad."

Robin raised an eyebrow, curious as to Darius' deduction.

"And what makes you say that?"

Darius grinned and slapped Robin's back playfully.

"C'mon lad, anyone would recognize that white mop of hair. Means you're a Plegian, through and through."

 _Speaking of which, I think Chrom mentioned something about me being Plegian too._

Sighing, Robin asked, "Is it really that obvious?"

Darius laughed heartily and replied, "Of course, lad! I don't know who wouldn't think yer Plegian with that mop of hair."

"Well, it's a long story. Are you willing to hear it?" Robin asked.

"Sure thing, lad. This old man hasn't got much to do anyway. Speaking of which though, I never did get yer name."

Robin answered quickly, "My apologies, I did not realize I forgot my introduction. My name is Robin. And yourself?"

 _Well, I already know your name from that supersized nametag._

The man smiled and thumped a fist on his chest.

"The name's Darius; a pleasure to meet ya, Robin."

"Likewise." Robin grinned at the man. "So, where to begin…"

As Robin recounted the events that happened, he noticed Darius was listening attentively with undying attention.

 _He must be really interested in my story, for one reason or another. Either way, I appreciate this kind of attention when I'm speaking nonetheless._

Finishing up his retelling, Robin ended, "And there you have it."

Darius had a wide smile on his face as he smiled.

Giving a thumbs up to Robin, he exclaimed, "Interesting story, eh, lad? Normally I'm not one to believe such jibber jabber but something tells me yer telling the truth."

Robin returned the smile warmly.

"Thank you for believing this fantastical tale of mine, Darius. Even I sometimes have trouble coming to terms with it."

Darius waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it, lad. I know ya ain't lying. Those eyes of yers tell me that."

Robin grinned bashfully as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wow, uhm, I don't know what to say, Darius. Thank you."

Afterwards, Robin had a long and fulfilling conversation with the shopkeep before the two were rudely interrupted by a high-pitched squeal.

"HEY! ROBIN!"

Darius chuckled, pointing to the source of the ghastly noise.

"I think that lass is talking to ya, eh?"

 _I know that voice, and nothing good ever comes with it._

Exasperated, Robin turned around and was face to face with the guilty as charged, Lissa.

 _Wait… Face to face? Last time I checked I was taller…_

Taking a quick glance downwards, Robin saw that Lissa was on her tiptoes, trying her best to look him straight in the eye.

"Where were you? Do you have any idea how long I spent looking for you? How are you so calm, I almost sprouted white hairs looking for you!"

 _Urk… That hit pretty close to home._

Robin grimaced at the cleric's remark, and unfortunately only fed the flames. "Eh? What's with that face? You got a problem?"

"Eh? What's with that face? You got a problem?"

Eventually even Lissa herself was tired of nagging and gave up. Sighing, she took Robin's hand and dragged him away. "Well, whatever. Make up for the time we lost by picking out a good present. C'mon slowpoke!" Robin chuckled and answered, "Alright, alright. Let's

Sighing, she took Robin's hand and dragged him away. "Well, whatever. Make up for the time we lost by picking out a good present. C'mon slowpoke!" Robin chuckled and answered, "Alright, alright. Let's

Robin chuckled and answered, "Alright, alright. Let's go, Princess."

Waving goodbye to Darius, Robin and Lissa disappeared into the crowd, out of sight from Darius.

"Well now, that's an interesting lad. I'm sure we'll meet again."

* * *

After being roughly dragged through the sea of people, Robin finally had a chance to catch his breath as he and his companion broke free of the crowd.

"Oh, jeez. Was that really necessary, Lissa?"

The girl in question simply ignored his question and kept walking.

"Hey, Lissa? Are you even listening?"

 _This girl…_

Robin sighed as he continued after the cleric, who showed no signs of stopping. Ducking and winding through the crowd, Robin chased after Lissa and managed to grab a hold of her hand. The cleric, startled, turned a slight shade of red.

"H-hey, Robin!"

Now that the tables had turned, it was Robin's turn to drag Lissa. After he arrived at a spot free from the sea of people, he turned around with his arms crossed.

"Oh boy…" Lissa muttered.

With an extremely annoyed look on his face, Robin asked Lissa, eyebrows twitching. "Do you have anything to say?"

Almost immediately Lissa chuckled sheepishly, ruffling her hair.

"Ah… sorry about that, I was just so excited and got a little too carried away."

Robin glared at the smiling cleric and after a moment's hesitation delivered a quick chop to her head.

"OW! Robin!? What in the world was that for?!"

Sighing, Robin turned around once again and beckoned for Lissa to follow. "Come on, we're going to finish what we started. I'm going to take some down time after this. Babysitting isn't a suitable task for me it seems."

Ignoring the protests of the "baby" behind him, Robin brought her back to the first stall they came upon. Darius' face lit up when he saw Robin, waving enthusiastically.

"What's this, what's this? Your lady friend, lad?" Robin scoffed at the idea, still irritated.

"As if. I came out here today to help her find a present."

"Hey, you could be a little more sensitive to a girl's feelings you know!" Lissa complained.

"Aye, hear, hear!" Darius chimed in, causing Robin to groan once again.

"Spare me, Darius. I didn't think you would join in on this farce."

Darius simply chuckled and brushed off Robin's remark.

"Now, now, let's all be friends here. So, what brought ya back here?"

Lissa butted in before Robin had a chance to speak.

"We're looking for a gift for my sister!"

Darius smiled and replied, "Well that's an easy one! What kind of things does your sister like?"

Lissa crossed her arms and closed her eyes, deep in thought.

"Hmm… what would she like?"

 _Does Lissa not know what her sister likes? I can't blame her though. I mean, as of right now, I don't even know who my family is._

"Pst!"

Robin snapped back to attention and noticed Darius signaling him to come closer.

"You got yourself a nice lady, eh?"

Robin blushed slightly, remembering some of the more intimate moments the two had together. Like a hawk, Darius dove straight in upon seeing Robin's blush.

"I knew it, you have a thing for that lass, don't you?"

Robin turned a brighter shade of red, his arms coming up in an attempt to rebuke Darius' claim.

"No, no, there is a big misunderstanding here, Darius. I've yet to fall for anyone."

With another sly grin, Darius pointed out the fatal flaw in Robin's argument.

"Yet. You've yet to fall for someone eh? Which means it's only a matter of time."

 _Oh god, what have I gotten myself into…_

With a very uncomfortable smile on his face, Robin ignored the smug look on Darius' face.

"Anyway, let's get back on track. So, Lissa, did you think of something?"

Lissa sighed dejectedly and answered, "No, sorry, I don't have anything."

Darius and Robin made eye contact with a look that said: "Well this is a problem."

"Lissa, can you tell me more about the exalt?" Lissa replied in a dispirited tone, "Sure, but I don't see how that's going to help."

Robin just smiled and said, "You'll see."

Lissa began to describe Emmeryn in the vaguest way Robin ever heard.

"Well, Emmeryn is really nice, and she loves everyone a whole lot!"

Lissa grinned at Robin, who was eagerly waiting for more information.

The two awkwardly stared at each other for a couple seconds before Robin managed to croak out, "That's it?"

Lissa nodded vigorously, "Yep!"

 _I should have expected this by now…_

Robin groaned and turned back to Darius.

"So, there you have it. I know this is quite the hard task, but any suggestions?"

Darius scratched his beard in thought, and a smile formed on his lips.

Smacking his fist into his open palm, he exclaimed, "Alright, I got it!"

The man knelt down under his stall and rummaged through his products, leaving Robin and Lissa in eager anticipation.

"Ah, found ya."

Straightening himself up, the two Shepherds saw a breathtaking glass sculpture of a strange looking tree. It curved and bent at odd angles, with leaves of pink, but that only served to add to its charm. Looking at their odd faces, Darius began his explanation.

"Now, ya see this tree here, it's called a cherry blossom. The pink ain't the leaves mind you, they're the flowers. I ain't ever seen one in person but they're common in Chon'sin, from what I hear. Well, I figured if your sister is such a nice lady, she deserves a nice flower. The cherry blossom represents kindness in Chon'sin, apparently."

Like two schoolchildren, Robin and Lissa looked at the sculpture in amazement, nodding their heads in unison to what Darius was saying. The man in question chuckled as he finished his explanation.

"And, there you have it. It's one of my best pieces, mind you, so I'm doing you a favor here, lad." Darius said, nudging Robin in the arm.

"Alright, alright, I get it. I owe you one, Darius. Lissa, what do you think?"

Lissa turned to Robin with a huge smile on her face and tackled him with a hug.

"It's perfect! Thanks so much, Robin!" And so the day came to an end with an overjoyed Lissa, embarrassed Robin, and a merchant 1000 gold pieces richer than before.

The next day, Robin woke up to find Raimi and Chrom talking in the courtyard of the building the Shepherds were staying. Upon seeing his tactician, Chrom waved him over to join their conversation.

"Good morning, Robin." Chrom greeted.

Raimi bowed politely, Robin returning the favor.

"Good morning, Chrom, Raimi. Have the khans summoned us?"

Raimi nodded, "Yes, that is correct. I am here to take a small four person envoy to answer the summons of the khans."

Chrom put a hand on Robin's shoulder and said, "About that, Robin, I've decided to bring Frederick and Lissa with us."

Robin smiled and replied, "Good thinking, Chrom. Are we going to set off now?"

"Yes, I just need to find Lissa and Frederick now," Chrom stated.

"Robin, will you do me a favor? Can you go bring Lissa to the courtyard? I'll get Frederick in a second."

Robin thought back to yesterday's events, and the warm sensation that enveloped him when he was tackled.

 _Lissa needs to think about the consequences of her actions sometimes. But I'm not complaining._

Suddenly, Chrom's voice popped out. "...Um, Robin? Still with us?"

Snapped out of his daze, Robin answered, "O-Oh, sorry about that."

With a concerned look on his face, Chrom asked, "Are you feeling ill? Your face is quite red."

Robin shook his head and stuttered, "N-no, it's nothing, Chrom. A-anyway, I'll be back with Lissa in a jiffy!"

Robin practically ran out of the courtyard, leaving Chrom with Raimi.

Sighing, Chrom turned to Raimi. "Well, if he can run that fast, I think he's fine. But seriously, did he say 'in a jiffy'"?

Raimi couldn't hold back her laughter and released a slight chuckle. "Prince Chrom, there are some matters of the heart that cause people to act strangely at times. I would not worry about Robin if I were you."

Chrom rolled his eyes and agreed, "You can say that again."

Running down the hallway, Robin nearly collided with one of the servants. Quickly apologizing, he made his way to a desolate corner, leaned against the wall and heaved a great sigh. _What am I even doing…_ Reaching up, Robin felt the heat of his face and slid onto the ground.

 _This isn't like me, what am I getting so worked up about?_

Sighing again, Robin thought he would probably look like the embodiment of depression at the moment. Staring at the ceiling, Robin took a couple moments to calm down. Feeling the rapid beating of his heart slow down, he stood back up.

"Alright, that's much better."

"Better than what?" A voice asked, uncomfortably close.

"BWAGHH!" Robin screamed, causing the owner of the voice to jump backward in fright.

"Gods, if you're this scared of me, I'm kind of offended, Robin."

Taking a look at who the voice belonged to, Robin sighed and slumped down once more.

"Oh, it's just you, Sumia. Don't sneak up on me like that; you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Sumia pouted with her arms crossed, "I did not! I even called out your name a couple times. Anyway, I wanted your opinion on this book that I found."

Robin's eyes lit up as soon as she mentioned books.

"Well it can't be helped, I guess I have to take a look, don't I?"

Sumia giggled as she took the book from behind her back.

"You really like books, don't you? I had heard that you liked them, but I didn't think you would like them this much."

Robin grew curious at Sumia's statement and pressed her for more information.

"Who told you that? I haven't shared my love for books with anyone."

Sumia threw a sly smile and replied, "Let's just say a little blue bird told me."

Robin chuckled and continued, "Okay, let's leave it at that. More importantly, where is the book you wanted to show me?"

Sumia handed Robin a thick, blue, leather-bound book, with a symbol of a winged creature on the cover. Reading the cover, Robin's interest slowly turned to disappointment.

"Wyvern Wars: Terror at High Noon… Sumia… What is this?"

Sumia responded with an indomitable smile on her face.

"Can't you read, Robin? It's the long-awaited third book in the Wyvern Wars series! Oh, I just can't wait to read it! So, what do you think?"

 _What should I say here? My pride as a bookworm is at stake here, so I guess I'll have to be straight with her._

"Sumia, do you have anything more literary? I mean, I wasn't expecting this third-rate novel, rather an encyclopedia or even a scholarly article on the newest advancements in magic."

Expecting a cheeky response, Robin waited for a couple seconds without any answer. Slightly worried, he turned towards Sumia to find her eyes lifeless, as if her soul left her body.

"S-Sumia!? What's wrong?!"

The dead fish slowly turned to face Robin, and managed to croak, "I'm useless, aren't I? I can't even pick out a good book for you. It's not even hard. I'm just a waste of space, worse than pegasus poop."

 _Oh Gods, is this girl serious? I didn't want to have to do this, but to prevent Sumia from becoming a husk, this is necessary._

"A-actually, I don't think I heard you properly, Wyvern Wars, right? I've always wanted to read that one, I mean, it has terror at high noon and everything, right? What else could I ask for?"

Robin sighed in relief as he watched the signs of life return to Sumia's eyes.

"R-really? Are you just saying it to make me feel better? Well, no matter. Oh, I'm so happy! I knew you'd like it!"

 _Pretty sure I have to at this point…_

Robin laughed hollowly, desperate to get out of his current situation.

"Well, with that settled, make sure you read it and tell me about it tomorrow! I'll see you around, Robin!"

 _Oh god, it looks like I'll actually have to read the book._

With a wave of her hand, Sumia disappeared, leaving a mentally exhausted Robin alone.

 _Sumia and Lissa are both handfuls. I haven't talked much to any of the other women in the Shepherds, but if they're all like Sumia and Lissa, I made a mistake in joining._

Getting himself back onto his feet, Robin set out to do what he was originally tasked with; to find Lissa. It turned out the job wasn't hard. After running around for a minute, Robin caught a glimpse of the healer's yellow dress turning a corner.

"Lissa! Wait!"

 _Hopefully, she heard me._

Much to Robin's relief, he saw two blond pigtails pop out from the corner, followed by the princess herself.

"Oh, hiya, Robin! What's up so early in the morning?"

 _She's so casual… Does she not remember what happened yesterday? No… I think I'm just making too big of a deal out of it._

Shaking his head clear of unnecessary thoughts, Robin explained, "We're going to our audience with the khans soon, so I came to fetch you. Chrom and Frederick are coming with us."

Lissa nodded and replied, "Okay, I'll meet you guys in a bit! I'm gonna grab some food first."

Before Robin could say any more, Lissa dashed off in the direction of the mess hall.

 _I guess it's mission complete?_

Robin reassured himself with a nod and headed back to the courtyard where Chrom and Raimi were waiting. When he arrived, Robin was surprised at the roster that had gathered.

"You're late, Robin!" Chrom exclaimed, "How did Lissa get here before you? I thought I sent you to get her!"

Frederick shook his head and sighed, "See, milord? Such an incompetent tactician."

 _Geh. That would have hurt, if it came from Chrom._

Glancing towards the healer, who was hiding behind Chrom, Robin tried to wrap his mind around what had happened. However, as soon as they made eye contact, Lissa blew a silent raspberry at Robin, hitting him with the hard truth.

 _Looks like we have a prankster in our midst. I should keep a more attentive eye on that troublemaker from now on._

Robin sighed after he figured out the circumstances and quickly apologized, and the envoy led by Raimi set off to their audience with the Khans.

"Alright, Shepherds, move out!" Chrom yelled.

* * *

 **And there you have it, the mediocre chapter 8. So I slipped in Robin's C-support with Chrom and Sumia in there as well as I could, and I think I'll be doing that with most of the characters. The whole part with Darius is my introduction of an original side character, who may or may not appear again. We started the chapter away from the canon, but ended with a leadup to the canon beginning of chapter 4: Two Falchions. I'm aware that I've altered Sumia's character a bit, and that wasn't my original plan. However, it doesn't seem to take away from the immersion too much so I'll roll with Sumia 2.0 for the rest of the series. Next chapter will begin with the audience with the Khans, as per the original game. I'll probably do the whole battle with "Marth" and end the next chapter with the Shepherds returning to Ylisse. Well, enough from me, I'll get back to writing chapter nine. Cheers!**

 **P.S. I realized I screwed up the formatting in the initial upload so I fixed that. Sorry guys.**


	9. Two Falchions

**And we're back! This chapter literally was spawned from the time I neglected my essays and projects, so I really hope this is worth it. Anyhow, take a gander at this chapter and let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

Chrom and his party had been following Raimi for quite some time until they finally came across a large building shaped like an arena. The dull concrete of the structure was accented by purple drapes flowing from the windows, adding to the sophistication of the place.

 _Wow, this is a grand building. I wonder what purpose it serves._

Robin's questions were immediately answered when Raimi stopped and turned around in front of the gates to address the Ylisseans.

"Now, I would like to welcome milord and his Shepherds to Arena Ferox, which also serves as the base of operations for our khans."

 _I see, so the khans also take care of their political affairs here too. That explains the air of importance surrounding this place._

"Wow, Frederick, I've never seen anything like this! Have you?" Lissa exclaimed, clearly intrigued by the arena.

"No, milady, I've only ever heard about Feroxian arenas. Never have I seen one with mine own eyes. 'Tis quite the impressive sight, might I add." Frederick replied.

The Shepherds continued to follow Raimi, who after a brief exchange with the guards posted at the gates, motioned for them to follow. As they crossed the threshold that was the gate, the Shepherds were surprised by what they saw.

In the common grounds outside of the arena, many different training areas had been set up. From generic training dummies to archery targets to obstacle courses, there was nothing missed in the Feroxian training grounds.

As they stared in awe, Robin noticed that the training grounds were not simply gathering dust but each course was filled with Feroxian soldiers immersed in their training. Supervising each group of trainees, was what Robin assumed was an officer, both offering encouragement and flinging abuse, depending on the results of the soldiers.

Chrom leaned over and whispered to Robin, "Look at the intensity of the training here; we were right to come to Ferox for help. If all the soldiers are trained in this way, they'll be a huge asset to us."

Robin nodded in agreement and responded, "You're right, but I think that instead of solely relying on the Feroxian soldiers, we should adopt their training regimen into our own armies to bolster our forces."

Chrom grinned and gave Robin a light shove. "Look at you, getting all these great ideas. I really am lucky to have such a great tactician."

Robin blushed slightly at the praise given to him, but felt an icy gaze at the back of his head. Turning around, he saw Frederick glaring at him, and flashed him an awkward smile.

 _Damn, that was kind of scary. Frederick still doesn't like me very much._

With Raimi in the front, the Shepherds entered the arena into a large open room, paved with royal purple carpet and banners, the carpet making a path towards a simple yet imposing throne in the middle of the room.

Raimi motioned for the guests to wait and said, "Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan."

Chrom nodded and replied, "Of course."

Bowing before leaving, Raimi left the Shepherds to themselves in the grand throne room.

Robin turned towards his friends in the dim torch lit room.

"The khan isn't on his throne?" he asked, eliciting a chuckle from Chrom.

"Out training, I'd wager. The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics; or rather, their politics is battle."

Robin took a moment to imagine the khan, and mused, "A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now… a giant man of unparalleled strength, towering over everyone els-"

Robin's fantasy was cut off by a gruff voice, but undoubtedly female.

"Am I now? Please, do go on." Looking towards the owner of the voice, the Shepherds were shocked by who they saw.

Contrary to Robin's character, the speaker was a striking woman, her dark skin contrasting with her platinum blond hair. Her gaze was piercing and commanding, causing Robin to unconsciously cower. She was clad in red armor with a broadsword at her side, and her strength showed through her defined muscles that peeked through the armor.

 _Eh? Did I make a grave mistake in my assumptions?_

Robin could only let a "Huh?" loose from his lips, at a complete loss for words.

The "khan" walked up to the Shepherds briskly, with an air of absolute confidence and power. All of the Shepherds had their jaws dropped in surprise, but all quickly tried to cover up the shock.

Lissa began to "cough", Frederick turned his face away, Robin thought of apologies and excueses, and Chrom managed to stutter, "You're the-?! I mean, you're the khan, I presume?"

The woman chuckled and said, "All of you can relax. I get that assumption a lot from outsiders. As long as you give me the respect I deserve, I'll forget about this."

Robin nodded frantically, relieved that he did not offend the khan.

"Anyway, yes, I'm one of the khans- namely the East Khan. My name is Flavia. With introductions out of the way, I apologize for the trouble at the border, Prince Chrom. You are very much welcome in Regna Ferox."

Flavia smiled as she extended a hand, which Chrom gladly took and replied, "Thank you. I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us."

Chrom's face became serious as he asked Flavia, "Is it true that bandits have been posing as Ylisseans and ransacked your villages?"

Upon mentioning the bandits, Flavia clicked her tongue in annoyance and explained, "Yes, and it turns out the bandits are just some Plegian dogs. We found documents on one of the captains that proved as much. That being said, Plegia must see some benefit in raising tension between our kingdoms."

Chrom nodded solemnly and cursed under his breath, "Damn those Plegians!"

Robin nudged Chrom in the shoulder to signify he was a bit too loud, and Chrom immediately apologised.

"I.. Forgive me, your grace. That was indelicately put."

Contrary to their expectations once again, Flavia merely laughed it off and praised Chrom.

"Ha! Damn them and their delicacy; here in Ferox, we don't like to beat around the bush."

"In that case you should have a word with your damned border guards…"

Robin paled as he realized he voiced his thoughts out loud. All eyes were turned towards him, including the Khan herself.

 _Whoops._

Fearing the worst, Robin was about to speak when Flavia began walking towards him. She stopped right in front of the tactician and was eyeing him as if sizing him up.

Giving him a light shove and staring him down, Flavia asked Chrom, "And who might this charming young man be?"

Robin was desperately sending warning signals through eye contact with Chrom, who ended up answering, "Ah- This is my tactician, Robin. He's very talented and-"

Flavia raised a hand to silence Chrom as she grabbed Robin by the collar. With no words exchanged, the Khan slowly let go after a couple more seconds of the ordeal.

Clapping Robin on the back with a smile, she exclaimed, "Congratulations, Prince Chrom! You have yourself an honest and fearless tactician."

The rest of the Shepherds visibly sighed in relief as Flavia turned back towards Robin.

"Sorry for putting you through that, Robin. But after what you said, I'd figured you were either stupid or brave for saying what you did. Turns out you're the latter."

Robin bowed stiffly and replied, "T-Thank you, Khan Flavia."

 _I was actually terrified, though._

The Khan snapped her fingers with an annoyed look on her face. "This goes for all of you, just call me Flavia. There's no need for formalities here."

The Shepherds responded with a quick nod, and Flavia grunted with approval before returning to business. Motioning for the Shepherds to follow, the group began to walk through the arena.

"I know what you want, Prince Chrom. But regrettably, I cannot supply you with the troops and the supplies you need."

Robin noticed Chrom's face visibly crestfallen, and before he could reply, a certain someone who had been staying quiet finally called out, "What?! Why not!?"

Flavia looked over at Lissa who looked terribly distraught, and sighed.

"I lack the authority." she shrugged.

Confused, Chrom spoke up, "Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?"

Flavia stopped in her tracks to explain things further. "As I said, I'm ONE of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of the east and the west hold a tournament every few years. The victor gets total sovereignty over both kingdoms, which means they get the final say when it comes to forging alliances. And as you can guess, the West Khan won the last tournament, so…"

Chrom sighed and asked pitifully, "So we are to receive no aid at all?"

Flavia chuckled and interrupted everyone's gloomy thoughts.

"Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions."

 _Ah, I see where she's going._

Chrom narrowed his brows, having also caught onto Flavia's insinuation.

"You don't mean…"

Flavia smiled slyly and continued, "The captain of my border guard informs me you Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling Khan, you will have your alliance."

This time, Frederick spoke up, posing a logical question. "But we would have assumed Ylisseans have no place in Feroxi traditions."

Flavia shook her head and informed, "On the contrary, the khans themselves do not fight; they choose champions in their stead. Otherwise, our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans. For the same reason, we don't involve comrades or kinsmen. Hence the honour falls to you outsiders. Regardless, it is your choice."

Flavia winked as she finished, sending a shudder down Robin's spine.

 _S_ _he's playing us right into the palm of her hand, but we really don't have much of a choice._

Chrom voiced Robin's thoughts in his reply. "There is no choice, Flavia. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, so be it."

Flavia chuckled and replied, "Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you manage to survive the tournament." Flavia unsheathed her blade and beckoned for us to follow. "Come, I'll show you where the tournament will be held. Take this warning to heart though, the

Flavia unsheathed her blade and beckoned for us to follow. "Come, I'll show you where the tournament will be held. Take this warning to heart though, the

"Come, I'll show you where the tournament will be held. Take this warning to heart though, the West-Khan has equally adept champions." Chrom brushed off the warning and responded, "No matter. He will be defeated by Ylisse's necessity. "Well spoken again! I look forward to seeing if you are equally skilled in the blade."

Chrom brushed off the warning and responded, "No matter. He will be defeated by Ylisse's necessity."

"Well spoken again! I look forward to seeing if you are equally skilled in the blade." Flavia laughed.

* * *

A couple days later, the morning of the tournament, Chrom gathered the Shepherds together to make the announcement.

"Is everyone here?" Chrom asked.

Robin scanned the room quickly and counted heads to make sure nobody would miss the meeting.

 _Right, I need to watch closely for Kellam._

Squinting his eyes, he could see a large figure waving at him from the corner of his eye.

 _Great, Kellam is here too._

"Looks like everyone is here, Chrom."

Chrom nodded and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Shepherds, you may have wondered what the purpose of the break this past couple of days was for. Now, prepare yourself! This afternoon we will be fighting in a tournament for the East Khan, Flavia. I expect everyone to be ready by then. That is all!"

With no surprise, lots of murmuring was heard from the dispersing crowd, leaving Robin looking troubled.

"Hey, Chrom, are you sure we should have sprung this on them like that? Couldn't we have told them earlier?"

Chrom shook his head and replied with a stern expression.

"No, the Shepherds need to be able to adapt to any circumstances that may come our way at a moment's notice. I don't like it either, but this is undeniably good training."

Robin still had more things he wanted to say but kept his mouth shut.

 _There's no point in arguing right now. I should make sure everyone is up for this battle._

Robin took a glance at who was left in the room. Picking out one of the more dreary members of the Shepherd, he quickly approached them.

"Hey, you feeling up for this, Sully?"

Sully gave a quick nod as she kept walking.

"I'll be fine, Robin. Don't worry about it. More importantly, you should have a word with her."

Curious, Robin followed Sully's pointing fingers to a woman he was unfamiliar with.

"Er, Sully? Who might that be?"

Sully waved as she left the building, not before giving a useless reply.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Robin groaned as he watched her figure recede into the distance, but a couple seconds later he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, my, my. What might be the trouble, Mr. Tactician? Has our goddess Sully rejected your advances? Do not fret, I understand your sorrow and pain very well, my friend."

 _Of all the people to come at this moment._

Robin turned around to face the narcissistic archer, attempting to correct the misunderstanding.

"You see, Virion, I was trying to ask Sully about that woman over there, nothing more."

Virion grinned and drew himself closer to Robin.

"Oh, I see. That fine young lady there is named Miriel, one of the Shepherds you haven't met I suppose. If you have your sights set on her… I won't be of much help. Intellectuals are not my specialty."

 _Like any kind of woman is your "specialty"._

"Like I said, Virion, I have no interest in pursuing women right now!"

Robin raised his voice in an unfortunate manner, causing the nearby Miriel to look over in suspicion.

 _Now I've gone and botched the first impression. Guess I'll have to work with this._

Robin quickly and gladly bid Virion farewell before jogging over to Miriel. She was a slender young woman with short red hair, complete with a traditional mage's robe and hat. The most interesting part of her appearance was the presence of some form of eyewear.

 _Are those… glasses? I haven't seen anybody wear them before, only rumors._

Miriel greeted Robin with a cold stare, who returned a wavering smile.

"Hello, Miriel. My name is Robin, and Chrom has appointed me as the Shepherds' new tactician."

While walking towards Miriel, Robin accidentally knocked over a book that was placed on a nearby counter. Stooping down to pick it up, he froze when he heard a sharp voice cry out.

"Unhand that, sir!"

Robin immediately dropped the book back onto the ground and stood up straight, like a recruit being addressed by the drill sergeant. Miriel sighed and picked up the book, beginning to dust it off.

"Er, I'm sorry, Miriel. Was that your book by any chance?"

Miriel nodded stiffly in response. After a minute of awkward silence, Miriel decided to elaborate.

"This book was authored by my mother. Therefore it is mine by inheritance, one can say. It serves as a lodestar for all of my research and projects. That aside, what was the impetus which led you to approach me?"

 _She's got quite the extensive vocabulary. I wonder how Vaike would talk to her._

"Well, I thought that I could introduce myself and get to know you a bit better, that's all."

Miriel furrowed her brows upon hearing Robin's response, and grabbed a notebook and began to scribble furiously.

"'Get to know you a bit better', so he says."

Miriel nodded to herself before continuing.

"Please enlighten me to the significance of this endeavor. What are the possible benefits that can be reaped? Does 'getting to know me' yield any scientific importance?"

 _Now, I can see why Virion stays clear of this woman._

Robin chuckled awkwardly, trying his best to deflect the questions thrown at him.

"There is no benefit or clear scientific importance persay, but I think that people fighting under the same banner should know each other to a certain extent."

Robin looked over to Miriel, who had resumed scribbling in her notebook.

"I see, this is certainly reason for Chrom to appoint him tactician… I would do well to begin observations," she muttered to herself.

 _I'm not sure how much I like the sound of 'observations' though…_

"So, er, Miriel, it was a pleasure to meet you. I'll return to my duties now."

Miriel simply nodded once and returned to writing in her notebook, as if in a trance. Robin quickly left the mage to her ventures, and decided to look for another Shepherd to talk to. Walking down the streets, Robin saw something that caught his attention. A blue haired man was sitting down in a local tavern, playing chess with the locals.

 _Virion plays chess, huh…_

Deciding to watch, Robin leaned against the doorway as he studied the match. In no less than five turns, Virion had defeated his opponent, causing quite the ruckus from the audience.

Robin turned to leave, but Virion had already caught sight of him.

"Well now, what a coincidence! Come now, Mr. Tactician. I would thoroughly enjoy a friendly match with you."

Robin looked at the eager faces of the crowd, and smiled.

"Alright, you're on, Virion. Let's see whose chess prowess is greater through this match."

As the game progressed, a bad feeling began to creep up Robin's spine. Taking a step back and observing the entire board, he realized that Virion had set him up, and the game would be over in a couple turns.

 _Impressive. I will admit, I didn't think Virion would be this proficient in chess. Perhaps there's room for a newfound respect for him._

As Robin guessed, three turns later, Virion proudly announced, "Checkmate, Mr. Tactician."

The onlookers went wild as Robin admitted defeat.

"That was very well played, Virion. However, I couldn't help but notice that your strategies were not very honorable."

Virion grinned at Robin and chuckled, "Well now, aren't we plainspoken! Very well, if you wish to succumb to my 'dishonorable' strategies again, come seek me out."

Robin smiled as the two men shook hands.

"Gladly. Thank you for the game, Virion."

Robin left the tavern to Virion and the raving onlookers, in awe of his abilities.

"That was an interesting development, to say the least."

Gazing into the sky, Robin saw the sun high in the sky, not yet warm enough to melt the snow.

"Guess I'll eat lunch now, before the tournament. Don't want to fight on an empty stomach, after all."

Still walking down the street, Robin saw a restaurant that caught his eye.

" _Warrior's Bite; traditional Feroxi Food for Feroxi Warriors"..._

 _This might be the perfect opportunity to try some Feroxian cuisine._

Robin entered the restaurant and placed his order. Chuckling to himself, excited to dig into the food, he didn't notice someone tapping his shoulder.

"Uh, Robin? Hello? Can you hear me?"

"WAHHH!"

Robin jumped in surprise when he finally registered the tapping on his shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with someone he didn't expect to see.

"Oh, Kellam! What a surprise. Sorry about that, I must have spaced out for a second."

Kellam smiled and replied, "No problem, I'm just happy you noticed me. It took you a while though. I was walking next to you asking where you wanted to eat. You never responded and walked into here so I followed you in."

… _Seriously?_

Robin was slightly at a loss for words, choosing his next words carefully.

"I-I see. In that case, let me apologise for not noticing you earlier."

Kellam put his hands up in defense and responded, "No, no, I should be thanking you instead! People would normally still be unaware of my presence by now."

 _That's really depressing. I respect Kellam for being able to deal with that._

Robin chuckled awkwardly and said, "I could never even dream of what you go through, Kellam."

Kellam sighed and gazed at his feet despondently.

"Yea, I wonder how things came to be like this. Actually, could you order my lunch for me too, Robin? I've been trying to make an order for the past 5 minutes but the staff don't seem to see me."

Robin nodded and replied, "I'd be glad to, it's the least I could do. Excuse me…"

After Robin finished ordering Kellam's share, the two men resumed their conversation. Robin lent a ear to Kellam, who ended up voicing all his pent up frustration of being unnoticed and treated like a ghost.

"And can you believe everyone in camp thought there was a ghost? As if not noticing me wasn't enough, they didn't acknowledge my work either!"

Robin, who understandably had been spacing out for a while, snapped back to reality and nodded vigorously, "Uh- Yea, that's right!"

Kellam heaved one last sigh and stood up.

"Well, thanks for hearing me out, Robin. I really appreciate it."

Robin smiled weakly and followed Kellam out of the restaurant, "No problem."

 _I hope I never have to do that again though._

Robin turned his gaze to the sky, only to find that the sun was in a perilous position.

 _I completely forgot about the tournament._

"Kellam, we should hurry, the tournament should be held soon!"

Kellam nodded and the two men sprinted towards the arena, praying the tournament hadn't started without them. The knight and tactician made it just in time, welcomed by a harsh scolding from Chrom.

"Where in the world were you? We're lucky you made it on time otherwise we would have been down two capable fighters. I have more to say, but let us prepare first."

Wordlessly, the Shepherds followed directions to the armory, where they would be gearing up. Flavia was there to greet them with a hearty laugh.

"Ho there, Shepherds! A fine lot you are. I expect to be the ruling Khan by the end of today, Prince Chrom." Flavia joked.

Her face adopting a more serious facade, she began to explain the rules of the tournament.

"Listen up, this tournament is no laughing matter. While you won't be fighting to the death, you must render your opponents unable to fight, whether knocking them unconscious or making them incapacitated. The choice is yours. However, there are some limitations. First of all, no killing. Any deaths will result in an immediate forfeit and possible disciplinary action. Secondly, no leaving the arena during the tournament. Third, victory is achieved by either forcing the enemy commander to surrender, or render all opponents unable to fight. Other than those rules, anything goes. With that being said, good luck, and may you bring honor to the East."

The Shepherds roared in reply, encouraged by Flavia's charisma.

 _No killing, but incapacitation is allowed, huh… I'd rather not do that to someone though._

Robin made a silent resolution to keep the damage to a minimum, and decided to relay that message to the other Shepherds.

"Hey, Chrom, do you mind gathering the Shepherds again? I have something I want to say."

Without asking any questions, the prince nodded and rallied the Shepherds once more.

Robin cleared his throat and proclaimed, "As your tactician, I want to reinforce something for this tournament. Whenever possible, do not harm our opponents, but render them unconscious instead. I think we would appreciate the same kind of treatment, so keep my words in mind."

Robin bowed slightly, ending his speech.

"Hear, hear!" Chrom suddenly shouted, with a wide grin on his face.

Following his lead, the Shepherds all began to chant, "Hear, hear!"

Everybody brimming with energy, the Shepherds grabbed their gear and headed to the arena with gusto. Robin trailed behind the crowd as they climbed the stairs to the arena. Enormous iron gates awaited them at the top of their climb, and they could catch a glimpse of the enemy on the opposing side.

 _Hold on, is that…_

Robin squinted his eyes, trying to make out a familiar figure amidst the West Khan's forces. However, his speculation was cut short by a booming voice.

"Welcome, and get ready to enjoy a good fight. It seems like the East Khan has handpicked a worthy rival this year; behold, the Shepherds, warriors from Ylisse!"

The large gate creaked open as the Shepherds stepped out into the limelight. Everyone was taken away by the grand sight. They were in the middle of a giant arena, the size of a real battlefield. Glorious red drapery lined the circumference of the arena, accented by a soft gold. The immense crowd overlooked the arena from rows upon rows of seats that seemed to stretch infinitely. Right in the front row, sat the two Khans, each on their respective throne. Before long, the booming voice sounded once more, bringing the Shepherds back to their senses.

"And at the opposite end, the West Khan's forces, heralded by a new champion!"

A couple of the faces amongst the Shepherds turned to shock as they recognized the "champion" of the West Khan, none other than Marth himself. Lissa spoke up first, addressing Chrom, Robin, and Frederick.

"Look!" she exclaimed.

Chrom nodded grimly, keeping a firm grip on Falchion.

"I see him…" the prince mumbled in response.

Marth looked in their direction, no words or actions to acknowledge their presence. After what seemed like a moment of internal strife, Chrom called out to the mysterious swordsman.

"Ho there, Marth! One questions, before we begin?"

The two leaders were closing in on each other, stopping a couple meters away from each other. Ignoring his question, Marth simply drew his sword, which gleamed in the torchlight.

 _There it is again, that sword is deceptively similar to Falchion._

Robin was baffled by this strange resemblance, many questions popping into his head.

 _No, not now. I need to keep a clear mind for this fight. Knowing Marth, it won't be an easy one._

Chrom looked disappointed as he witnessed Marth draw his sword, and slowly did the same.

"Fine. Our swords can speak for us!"

Both men signalled for their men to stand their ground, their desire to duel obvious. Readying their weapons, Chrom gasped as he saw Marth's weapon.

Narrowing his eyes, he demanded, "Where did you get that blade?"

Wordlessly, Marth slowly advanced, revealing more and more of his weapon. By this time, most of the Shepherds were also surprised.

 _It's not just similar, those and undoubtedly the same weapon. This doesn't make any sense…_

With no plausible explanation, Robin could only watch the duel unfold. Chrom was visibly disturbed, and shook his head, "There's no way…"

Shaking himself free of any doubt, Chrom made the first move. Sprinting towards Marth, he leaped into the air, somersaulting downwards in a spiral of death. Marth took the strike head on, blocking with his blade, but with noticeable difficulty.

Grunting, Marth broke free of the clash and began striking sequentially, a carefully choreographed combo. Chrom blocked and parried, with no chance of a counterattack under the fierce barrage of swings.

Ducking to the side, he narrowly dodged a heavy spinning attack from Marth, only to be put on guard once more by a series of follow up strikes.

"Tell me-" Chrom grunted, "Who taught you to fight like that?"

The two swordsmen were once more locked in a clash. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Marth swung his blade, causing both parties to jump backward. In the next moment, the two warriors executed the same technique, lunging at each other. Both blades missed, but Chrom wasn't given any breathing time.

Glancing behind him, he saw Marth in the air, preparing to use the same technique he had used at the beginning of the battle. As Marth brought the blade down, he answered Chrom's question for the first time.

"My father!" He yelled, as he cracked the stone where he landed, Chrom having rolled safely out of the way.

Standing back up to face Chrom, Marth pointed his sword at him and cried, "Attack!"

The passive Feroxi warriors leapt into action, sprinting towards the Shepherds.

Chrom returned the favor yelling, "Shepherds, advance!"

The two forces crashed into each other with a horrendous sound, steel against steel.

 _T_ _hese conditions are hardly accommodating. There's bound to be injury amidst this chaos, and no room for tactics._

Robin tweaked the lightning that had been charging in his hand to a non lethal level, and knocked out an unsuspecting knight. Taking a quick survey, he saw that most of his allies were still locked in battle, however some, like him, had incapacitated their opponents.

"Ey, eyes on me, lad!"

Robin barely blocked a strike from a fighter, who was grinning down at him.

"Kh…"

Losing in a contest of strength, Robin's sword was knocked away, and the fighter raised his axe to finish the deed. Rolling forward, Robin caught his opponent off guard as he swept his feet, causing the fighter to fall and drop his axe.

"Why you litt-"

the fighter did not get to finish as he was struck from behind by the hilt of a sword.

"Thank me later, Robin!" a red-haired woman cried as she ran off to join another brawl.

 _I owe you one, Sully._

Robin fought his way until he was back to back to Chrom.

"How are you holding up?" Chrom asked jokingly, as he parried a myrmidon's slashes.

"I'm swell, thank you. More importantly, Marth is quite the swordsman, and his men seem capable as well. We should stay on our guard."

"Agreed" Chrom nodded as they both ducked, causing two Feroxi warriors to knock each other out.

The two men quickly separated and continued fighting. Robin was almost immediately greeted with an arrow to the chest, and yelled, "ELWIND!" in the nick of time.

The arrow snapped in half as it rebounded from the wind wall, and robin sent a quick shock in the direction of the archer. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw a familiar figure sprawled out on the ground. Making sure the coast was clear, he ran over to check on him.

"Vaike?! Are you alright?" Vaike groaned as he turned to face Robin.

"Oh, hey. It's just a flesh wound, see here? I-I'll be fine." Vaike mumbled, clearly in discomfort.

Robin winced when he saw Vaike's "flesh wound". His left arm was contorted at an unnatural angle, something which would have normal men writhing in pain.

"R-Robin, I can still use this arm, see?" Vaike smiled weakly as he lifted his axe up with his good arm.

Robin shook his head and explained, "I think it's better if you sit this one out, Vaike. I don't want you pushing yourself."

Vaike looked as if he was going to say something, but shut his mouth after a pause.

"Alright, I'll take it easy this time around. Sorry for the trouble."

Robin smiled and replied, "No worries, just make sure you can be with us for our next fight."

Vaike grinned and began boasting, "You got it, Ol'Teach here will _teach_ them a lesson."

Robin snorted upon hearing the shitty pun, and ran back into the battlefield. Scanning the environment, Robin searched for any of his allies in need of help.

Frederick was taking on two soldiers, all the while protecting Lissa, who was healing wounds left and right. Chrom was locked in combat with Marth, who was matching him strike for strike, parry for parry. Virion was working with Sully to eliminate enemies one by one, Virion providing cover as Sully fought.

Stahl was carrying what looked like an unconscious Miriel while fending off a couple mages. Sumia was in combat with a man with curious garments and shaggy black hair, clearly skilled in the sword. Unbeknownst to her, Kellam was behind her, striking down all enemies who tried to approach her from behind.

The choice was obvious.

Robin began to charge a lightning spell as he dashed towards Stahl, who by this time had sustained some serious injuries to the arms and legs.

"THUNDER!" Robin yelled, as an arc of electricity jumped from his hand to the two mages, instantly knocking them out.

Stahl fell to his knees in relief, still holding Miriel in his arms.

"Oh, thanks a ton, Robin. I thought we would have been goners for a second."

Robin nodded as he left, as the battle was still going on.

"Make sure you take care of her, Stahl!"

Stahl saluted Robin as he left, leaving Robin with a slight smirk.

 _Now, who's next-_

Robin's thoughts were cut short as his vision blackened, and a sharp pain ran through his head.

"DAMN IT!" Robin cussed, clutching his head in pain.

Through his blurry vision, he saw a figure about to finish him off, but inexplicably collapsed before the deed was done.

 _What…_

Robin could only sigh in relief as he passed out.

* * *

Chrom had been locked in battle with Marth for the entirety of the battle. Both men instructed their allies not to interfere with their duel, an order that was well heeded. However, their duel was undoubtedly quite the stalemate. As if he could read his moves, Marth was able to defend against any attack Chrom mounted. Vice versa, Chrom saw through Marth's sword style quickly, almost a mirror image of his own.

Slowly, his thoughts began to stray from the battle.

 _Just who is this man? How would he know my sword style? It's only passed down through the royal family…_

Chrom shook his mind free of unnecessary thoughts, determined to win the battle and interrogate Marth.

With a battle cry, Chrom began a flurry of strikes, each one stronger than the last. Marth grunted with effort, realizing that he was being overpowered. In his attempt to break free of Chrom's assault, Marth dodged each of Chrom's slashes by a hair's width and waited for the perfect opportunity.

 _What is he planning?_

Chrom narrowed his eyes as he continued his barrage of attacks, but began to tire. His attack began to lose precision, the opening that Marth was looking for. Dodging one of the weaker strikes, Marth took the hilt of his sword and stabbed it into Chrom's unguarded stomach.

With a mouthful of blood, Chrom was forced to retreat and recover from the attack. Marth simply stood at the ready, not attempting to finish the job. Chrom noticed the faint grin on his masked face.

 _This man is enjoying the battle. How could someone enjoy fighting so much? It brings nothing but pain and suffering._

Spitting out the blood welling up in his mouth, Chrom rose to his feet.

"That was a good move, Marth. Tell me, are you enjoying this fight?"

Marth shook his head solemnly and replied. "No. Now ready yourself, Prince of Ylisse."

Heeding his words, Chrom raised Falchion once again, not before pointing out, "I think you're quite amused. The smile on your face gives it away."

Losing his composure, Marth's stance collapsed as he reached up to his face. "A-Am I truly smiling? No, it can't be."

Shaking his head, Marth readied himself with renewed vigor. "Silence, Chrom. My blade is a tool of justice, not a toy."

With evident frustration, Marth started his offense. However, his swordsmanship was clouded by emotion, and Chrom finally had the chance to defeat him. Marth charged at Chrom with a running stab, which Chrom deflected with the edge of his blade. As Marth charged past, Chrom struck his back with the hilt of Falchion, causing the swordsman to collapse. However, Marth's tenacity was admirable, as he rose to his feet almost instantaneously, not giving Chrom a chance to corner him.

Readying his blade once more, Marth closed the distance between the two men. Chrom kept Falchion raised as the watched Marth's progression.

 _This time it's going to be…_

"FEET!" Chrom yelled as he jumped, evading Marth's strike to his legs. Somersaulting over his attacker, Chrom immediately charged Marth, who was still moving forward due to his momentum. Running as fast as he could, Chrom prepared to lunge and pin down his opponent, who was still stumbling forward. Leaping, Chrom braced himself for impact. What he didn't expect was a foot to greet his face.

The Ylissean Prince flew backward from Marth's kick, the man in question already recovered from his blunder. Chrom however, was much worse for wear. His head was spinning, and standing up seemed to be a difficult task. Marth advanced, his demeanor clear; he would end the match here. Chrom sighed and accepted defeat, preparing himself for the worst.

* * *

A dull pain throbbed through his head as Robin regained consciousness. Vision still blurry, he could barely make out his surroundings.

 _What? It looks like… I'm still in the arena._

Struggling to his feet, Robin was assaulted with a fresh wave of pain.

"ARGH!"

Robin groaned, barely able to stand. After a minute of recovery, his vision returned, and his motor functions restored. Taking his time to absorb what was happening, Robin saw Marth advancing on a defenseless Chrom.

 _If Marth knocks out Chrom, it's our loss. What should I do… I can't lay a hand on Marth from Chrom's orders. Wait, that's it!_

A plan formulated in his head, Robin limped to a better position, with a complete view of Chrom. Marth was still a couple meters away but would reach Chrom in a matter of seconds.

 _I hope Chrom doesn't get too mad._

Robin used the last of his strength and raised his arm, shouting, "ELWIND!"

Immediately a gust of wind raced from his palm towards Marth and Chrom.

Marth jumped backward out of instinct, assuming the spell was meant for him. However, the shock was apparent as the spell hit Chrom and sent him flying away from Marth, to the other side of the arena.

Robin chuckled to himself as he heard Chrom roar, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF NAGA ARE YOU DOING, ROBIN!?"

Robin fell to his feet, exhausted. "Well, it looks like my part is over. I'm counting on you, guys."

The tactician heard the scuffling of feet and felt himself being lifted into the air.

"As if we'd leave you behind, Robin." Kellam chuckled as he carried Robin like a sack of flour.

"That's right, we need to show you how hurt Chrom is. Jeez, you don't hold back, do you?"

A sharp voice piped up, who Robin guessed to be Sumia. Frederick simply sighed, at a loss for words.

The soothing voice of a familiar cleric reached Robin's ears, as he felt his wounds slowly dissipate.

"Robin, you need to take better care of yourself, y'know? There are some things even I can't heal. Like your brain."

 _T-This girl…_

Robin was too exhausted to complain, and the Shepherds reached Marth, who was still standing in shock.

"It's over, Marth. All your men are incapacitated. As good of a swordsman you are, I highly doubt you can take on all of us." Chrom said, who had limped over after his flight.

Marth sighed and sheathed his blade.

"Very well, it is my loss. Impressive, if not surprising."

A roar went up from the crowd, who had watched in silent anticipation up until this point.

The West Khan looked miserable as he stood up and announced, "And the winner of this year's tournament is Flavia, the East Khan!"

Chrom turned to the Shepherds and raised Falchion in the air.

"We did it, Shepherds! This was a tough fight, but we made it through. Good job, everyone."

The Shepherds cheered in unison, including their tactician, who promptly received a punch to the face that knocked him out.

* * *

"Ouch." Sumia winced as Chrom delivered the punch to Robin's face.

"Chrom, was that really necessary?" Lissa asked, slightly annoyed.

Chrom sighed and shook his head. "I suppose not. Forgive me, I let my emotions get the better of me."

Chrom sat down, utterly spent from his lengthy duel with Marth.

 _Speaking of which, he's nowhere to be seen. Anyway, Robin's stupid idea might have landed us this win, but he'll never get to hear me admit it._

Chrom struggled to his feet as he saw Flavia approach.

Waving her hand, she said, "At ease, Chrom. You're probably exhausted."

Chrom slumped back down, obviously relieved. "Thank you,Flavia."

Flavia laughed as she said, "First of all, well fought, the Shepherds have earned my respect. Perhaps you're more content to hear that you've also earned your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs."

Chrom bowed his head, causing the rest of the Shepherds to follow suit.

"Thank you, East Khan."

Flavia couldn't stop grinning as she explained, "I should be thanking you! It's been too long since I last held power. Come, my friends, tonight we celebrate! I'll prepare proper lodgings for you."

Flavia waved goodbye as she disappeared, leaving the Shepherds and their unconscious tactician.

"Well, I think we should get Robin to a bed." Stahl pointed out, motioning towards the unmoving mass slung over Kellam's shoulder.

"Er, yes that sounds like a good plan. Will you do the honors, Kellam?"

Nodding, Kellam headed out of the arena with Robin in haul. Before Chrom could lead the Shepherds after Flavia, he heard heavy footsteps from behind him. Turning around, Chrom was face to face with a titan of a man.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it." the man complained.

Chrom was slightly intimidated by his presence, but managed to say, "A-And you must be-"

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power! You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man." The West-Khan boomed.

 _He must be talking about Marth._

"What do you know about him?" Chrom asked tentatively.

"Curious, are you? Well, I hate to break it to you, but that 'Marth' is just a sell-sword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one day and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things."

The West-Khan chuckled at his own joke, prompting Chrom to laugh politely.

"Anyway, if you haven't noticed already, he's gone now. Up and left as soon as the tournament was over." The West Khan finished.

A content sigh could be heard from the ranks of the Shepherds as Lissa spoke up.

"He's so mysterious… Just like you, Frederick!"

Lissa lunged at Frederick and clung to him, as he tried to remove the princess to no avail.

"Wait! Milady, you mustn't act like this! Milord, help me!" Frederick cried, at a loss for what to do.

The other Shepherds chuckled as they watched the great knight Frederick at the mercy of their cleric. Chrom sighed and turned back to the West-Khan.

"Sorry about that, West-Khan." Chrom apologized.

The Khan laughed and offered a hand to Chrom, who took it.

"No need to be so formal, boy. Call me Basilio."

Chrom nodded and replied, "As you wish, Basilio."

Smiling, Basilio seemed to remember something.

"That's right, boy. Before you go, I have a present for you."

Snapping his fingers, a man dressed in foreign attire was immediately next to him, silently watching the Shepherds.

"Oh! It's you!" Sumia cried, causing the man to wince.

After a minute of uncomfortable staring, Basilio sighed, "No introduction today, either. Anyway, this is my former champion, Lon'qu. Not much for talking, as you can tell, but he knows his way around a blade. Even as good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I don't know how Marth bested him so quickly."

Chrom regarded the newcomer, who stared back at him.

 _A swordsman as good as Marth. I'd like to spar with him, but he seems quite… unapproachable._

Meanwhile, Lissa began inching closer to Lon'qu, scrutinizing him.

"Marth beat him? But he looks so strong!"

Before Lissa could get too close, Lon'qu suddenly snapped, "Away, woman!"

The Shepherds were all taken aback, unsure of what to say.

"H-Hey! What did I do?" Lissa asked, evidently hurt.

However, Basilio laughed off the whole fiasco and explained, "Let's just say ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is a capable man. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the cause."

Chrom nodded, still curious about the enigma known as Lon'qu.

"Lon'qu, you have no objections?" Chrom asked.

Lon'qu shut his eyes and answered, "You give orders. I stab people. Our roles are clear."

"O-Okay, that's great. In that case, welcome aboard." Chrom chuckled.

Bidding Basilio farewell, Chrom led the Shepherds out of the arena, where a couple Feroxi servants were waiting.

"Prince Chrom, the Khan has instructed us to lead you to your lodgings."

Chrom nodded and said, "Thank you, lead the way."

Glancing behind him, Chrom saw his Shepherds bickering among each other as per usual, and smiled.

 _Our little family is growing bigger and bigger._

* * *

 **There we go! End of this chapter. If you can't tell, the ending is slightly rushed, but all in all I think this is a bearable chapter. I inserted some more canon support scenes into this chapter, as you probably noticed. I'll end up changing some support events, since some interactions between the characters are god awful. I'll definitely change most S supports since they're usually shallow and lacking in rhyme and reason. Anyhow enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you guys in chapter ten.**


	10. Post Tournament Hijinks

**Hey everyone, it's been a really long time since my last upload. I finally managed to finish another chapter, and thought I'd put it up for the time being. It's shorter than some of the previous ones, but bear with me. Enough from me, enjoy reading this chapter too.**

* * *

…

Robin slowly regained consciousness, his eyes fluttering open.

 _Ugh… I feel like shit…_

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Robin felt his veins throbbing in the back of his head, and the dull echoes of pain.

 _W-What the hell? I-I don't remember what happened… The last thing I remember is winning the tournament._

Massaging his temples, Robin took a moment to compose himself before he noticed his surroundings. It was a familiar room, a familiar bed, and strangely, there was also a familiar face.  
"Hey, you're awake." the familiar figure greeted, to whom Robin responded with a nod.

"What are you doing, Lissa?" Robin asked, genuinely curious and slightly confused.

"Well, it's kind of a long story… But short version is; you passed out after the tournament and you were out cold for a whole day." she explained, with a troubled look on her face. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Robin cracked a smile and threw Lissa a thumbs up. "Don't worry, I'm fine. See? I can walk just fine on my ow- WOAH!"

Refusing to show weakness and attempting to walk, Robin tripped on his second step, tumbling straight towards Lissa, who ran forward to catch him.

"WATCH OUT, ROB-"

 _ **THUMP!**_

Lissa was cut short as the two collided into each other, sprawling onto the ground.

 _Oh, I can't believe that just happened. I hope Lissa's alri-_

Opening his eyes, Robin found himself inches away from Lissa's face, having fallen on top of her. Staring into her striking grey eyes, Robin found himself at a loss for words.

 _Wow..._

Lissa didn't say anything, and looked back at Robin, her eyes slightly watery. It seemed like a lifetime, before either of them spoke.

Blushing, Lissa turned her face to the side, and said quietly, "Robin, do you mind moving? I.. um, kinda want to get up now.."

Turning the same shade of pink, Robin jumped backward, stammering, "O-Oh, of course, I-I'm so sorry, Lissa."

Dusting herself off, Lissa muttered to herself, "Thank goodness, my heart was beating so fast, I didn't know what to do." Looking over her shoulder toward Robin, she replied, "No, it's not entirely your fault, Robin. It's my fault too."

The tactician and the cleric both had flushed faces, looking away from each other but thinking of the same thing.

 _That… wasn't so bad._

Throwing a glance at Lissa, Robin saw that she was fidgeting nervously, cheeks flushed, unsure of what to say.

Deciding to break the awkward silence, he exclaimed, rather loudly, "I-I'm going to change out of these clothes so, Lissa, if you don't mind?"

The healer nodded quickly and answered, "O-Okay, I'll see you later then!"

With Lissa running out of the room, Robin fell back onto his bed with a sigh. He could feel the heat of his face, and lay his hand on his chest.

 _Badump, badump, badump._

He groaned when he realised his heart was beating much too quickly, and stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm himself.

 _Man, and here I was trying to forget about all this…_

Robin's idle thoughts drifted back to his moment with Lissa. Grabbing his pillow in a mixture of excitement and frustration, Robin screamed into it, not noticing the visitor at his door.

"Ahem."

Taking the pillow away from his face, Robin was horrified to see Chrom standing at the doorway, understandably disturbed.  
"Is this a bad time? Er, I could always come again later." Chrom asked.

"No, no, no, it's fine. You can stay; besides, you needed something, right?." Robin vehemently insisted.

"O-Okay." Chrom said, taking a seat at the chair. Clearing his throat, the prince began to speak, "First of all, I wanted to come apologize."

Robin was confused and questioned, "Whatever for?"

Chrom narrowed his eyes and said, "Didn't Lissa tell you what happened?"

Robin nodded and relayed the information. "She told me I passed out after the tournament and was out for an entire day."

Sighing, Chrom facepalmed and complained, "Oh, Lissa… this girl stayed by your bed tending to your wounds for a whole day straight but she didn't tell you the truth."

 _Lissa did that?_

Robin felt a warm feeling rush into his chest upon hearing Chrom's words, but quickly pushed it away. He noticed that Chrom was looking slightly uncomfortable, and gave him a little push.

"Chrom, is there something you want to say?" Robin questioned, knowing the answer.

Chrom simply nodded and managed to begin, "Yes, Robin. Well, you see… the reason you 'fainted'... is because of me."

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Robin pressed Chrom for more information.

"What do you mean by that, Chrom? What happened?" Robin asked, clearly confused.

Reaching up to scratch his head, Chrom spilled the beans.

"I did it. I, er, punched you in the face and knocked you out at the end of the tournament. Sorry, Robin." Chrom muttered.

"You did what?!" Robin yelled, partially in shock, and partially in anger. "What in God's name for?"

Chrom sighed as he looked at Robin. "So you don't even remember what you did to me during the fight. Well, here's a refresher. You, sir, blasted me with a wind spell that sent me flying across the arena and could have broken most of the bones in my body. I think a punch is more than warranted."

Unsure of what to say, Robin bowed his head slightly and apologised, "I'm sorry about that. I should have listened to the whole story before I flipped out."

Chrom chuckled and gave Robin a good smack on the back.

"It's all good, my friend. Everyone is alright, and we won the tournament. Now, let's get you some food."

Robin's stomach rumbled in agreement, and the two men enjoyed a laugh together before leaving the room.

Cheers filled the room as Robin and Chrom walked into the dining, hall, tables lavishly endowed with gourmet cuisine.

"Welcome back, Robin!" the Shepherds exclaimed, raising their mugs.

Laughing, Robin settled down into an empty seat and grabbed a plate.

 _Wow, this is amazing. I can't believe they've been celebrating for a whole day._

Taking a swig of his ale, Robin noticed a sour face lurking in the corners of the room. Approaching the person in question, he pointed out, "You're not one for festivities, are you, Frederick?"

The great knight clicked his tongue in annoyance and shook his head. "How keen of you to notice."

 _Geh._  
Robin responded with a polite leer on his face, replying with his eyebrow twitching.

"Well, there must be a reason you're not enjoying yourself, Frederick. By any chance, do you have a stick up your arse?"

This time, it was Frederick's turn to twitch in annoyance, quite obviously seething with anger.

"Oh-ho, whatever do you mean, my _good_ tactician? I did not think the memories you lost included courtesy as well."

Sparks flew between the two very different men, and thankfully the other Shepherds caught wind of the rising tension in the air. Pulling Frederick away, Lissa said, "F-Frederick, come on, let's go get some food, okay?" Stahl and Vaike approached Robin and brought him back to his seat. "Hey, let's enjoy the food, Robin. No point in letting some petty argument dampen our victory." Stahl said, handing Robin a very appetizing dish of meat.

Sighing, Robin put his hands up in defeat. With a grin on his face, he replied, "Alright, alright, let's put that behind us and eat. Anyhow, I'm glad to see you're doing fine, Vaike."

Slamming down his mug, Vaike sighed in contentment and answered groggily, "Thanks for worrying 'bout Ol'Teach, eh? Lissa's a real lifesaver, patched me up real quick after the tournament."

Glancing at Vaike's arm, Robin was relieved to see that it was back in a normal position, even if it was in a sling.

"Eh… I see." Robin nodded, drifting back into his world of thought.

 _So Lissa is quite the accomplished cleric then. I wouldn't have guessed, from her usual demeanor. With that being said, I shoul-_

"Ow!" Robin reeled backward in pain, having his forehead flicked by Stahl. "Robin, now isn't the time for your marvelous brain to be at work. Just let loose and enjoy yourself, we have quite the journey ahead of us today." the cavalier explained.

"Y-Yes, I suppose you're right. Sorry about that." Robin apologised.

Laughing it off, the three men raised their cups in a toast.

"To our victory in the tournament." Robin announced.

Following his lead, Stahl and Vaike each toasted to their own goals.

"To all the food we've yet to try!" Stahl yelled.

"To Ol'Teach!." Vaike shouted.

The men thrust their mugs together with an audible thump, and proceeded to chug its contents.

"Pah! That hits the spot." Robin chuckled, setting his mug down.

"Too bad we have to leave this afternoon. I could do this for the rest of my life." Stahl complained, face red as a tomato.

"Aye." Vaike sobbed in agreement, pounding the table with his good arm.

 _These two are gone. How much did they drink before I got here?_

With a smile on his lips, Robin quietly left the two men, who had passed out on the table. Heading outside, before opening the front door, he heard voices outside.

 _Hm? Who would be out here at this time?_

As he prepared to open the door, Robin's heard Lissa's voice. However, his hand froze upon hearing another familiar yet unwelcome voice.

 _Frederick…_

Lissa's sweet laughter drifted to his ears, a bittersweet sound. Robin felt a tightening in his chest, and leaned against the wall for support. Frustrated at himself and at what was happening, he ground his teeth.

 _Why… Why do I still feel this way? I promised myself to forget about Lissa. But, how come it hurts so much, when she's having a good time with Frederick? Damn it._

The emptiness and pain filling his heart, Robin slowly turned away from the door and back to his room. Upon reaching his bed, he simply fell into the sheets, burying his face in his pillow.

 _I guess this isn't something you can just wish away…_

Rolling onto his back, Robin sighed and covered his face with his hands. Upon hearing a knock on the door, he shot up in alarm. With a loud thump, Robin bumped his head on the bed frame as he was sitting up.

"OW!" he yelped in pain, clutching his head.

The door burst open and a worried voice asked, "Are you alright, Robin?"

Opening his eyes, Robin came face to face with Chrom. Still rubbing his head, Robin managed a pained smile as he greeted his friend.

"Um, yes, I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

Chrom sighed and put a hand on Robin's shoulder. In an exasperated tone, he said, "That was the most conspicuous response I've heard all month. Come on, you need to do better than that if you want me to believe you."

Having seen through his facade, Robin flopped onto his back and croaked, "Chrom… I don't know what to do."

Chrom sat down next to Robin and gazed toward the ceiling. "If you want to talk about it, I'm always ready to listen."

Robin shook his head and replied, "Sorry. I just don't really want to think about it right now."

"I understand, but if you ever do feel like telling me though, come and find me. I'm always willing to help a friend out." the lord chuckled.

Robin smiled gratefully as Chrom left the room, leaving him alone once again. Alone in thought for some time, Robin eventually stood up and left the confine of his room.

 _Nothing good will come of brooding and overthinking._

Walking down the hall, Robin thought of different ways he could kill time until the Shepherds' departure in the afternoon.

 _Hm…_

Robin's thoughts drifted back to the tournament, where they had barely won. Clenching his fists, Robin made a silent oath.

 _Never again will I let my friends get hurt like that. To do that, I need to become stronger._

His mind made up, Robin jogged out of the inn the Shepherd's were staying and to the arena, where he found Basilio with his men.

"Ho there, Robin!" Basilio bellowed, raising a hand in greeting.

"Well met, Basilio. Are you training now?" Robin asked.

Nodding, the Feroxian replied, "Yes, I was just about to start our training regimen."

Robin's eyes lit up at the answer and immediately requested, "May I join in on this session?"

A murmur swept through the Feroxi Soldiers, and Basilio was grinning widely. Gesturing for Robin to take a place among the soldiers, Basilio welcomed, "Be my guest, we'll be able to see how good of a soldier you are, Mr. Tactician."

"Thank you." Robin answered quickly, sliding into the end of the line. A couple curious glances were cast in Robin's direction, as the soldiers stood waiting for Basilio's orders.

 _I suppose this attention isn't surprising. After all, they get to see an outsider in their training. They're probably sizing me up._

Trying his best to ignore the stares, Robin waited awkwardly until Basilio's booming voice echoed in the empty courtyard.

"Listen up men! Today's training is going to be slightly different. As you all know, Robin, tactician of the Shepherds has graced us with his presence, so why don't we give him a warm Feroxian welcome. CHARGE!"

With no hesitation or questions, the men and women lined in front of the tactician immediately pounced on him, barely giving him time to react.

"ELWIND!" Robin yelled, sending the blast of wind downward, knocking back his would-be attackers and propelling himself some meters back.

He was given no time to rest, as the sheer number of soldiers swamped him. Twisting his body left and right, Robin managed to dodge the brunt of the attacks, but took a couple blows.

 _I doubt this is how the Feroxian Army usually trains, but this is good practice for me too. If I keep this up though, I won't be able to hold out. I need some kind of advantage, something I can use right now…_

An idea popped into Robin's head as a wide grin covered his face. Using Elwind to propel himself onto higher ground, the tactician closed his eyes and began to visualize the tiny drops of water floating in the air. Concentrating, Robin channeled magic into his palms, in which water slowly gathered. After a moment, he unleashed a torrent of water from his hands, sweeping away all of the Feroxian soldiers.

 _Wow, so that actually worked. That's amazing._

Sighing, Robin plopped down to the ground. He noticed Basilio heading toward him, with an expression caught between awe and annoyance.

"Well now, I certainly didn't expect that. What in the world was that? Water magic?" Basilio pressed, blatantly curious.

Shaking his head, Robin replied with a smile, "Just an idea that I had in mind. It's actually just wind magic."

The revelation swept through the soldiers, who stared at Robin in awe. Scratching his head, Basilio asked with a confused look on his face, "Wind magic? How the hell did you manage that torrent of water then?"

"It's not a hard concept, honestly. What I did was use wind magic to gather the moisture from the air, compress it and then blast it with more wind magic." Robin explained. Basilio chuckled and said, "Well it's easy to see how Ylisse won with such a capable tactician in their ranks."

Robin reddened slightly at the praise and shook his head. "No, believe me, if a capable tactician was all that an army needs to win, there are many others who would be more suited. I simply took the Shepherds' latent strength and drew it out to its full potential."

Raising an eyebrow, Basilio clapped the tactician on the back, "Humble yet talented? Wow, what a guy."

The Feroxi soldiers nodded along in agreement, much to Robin's discomfort, who looked like he was ready to crawl into a hole.

"Give me a break please, Basilio. I'm nowhere near as great as people make me out to be. I'm only human." Robin said, exasperated.

Sensing that Robin was unwilling to cope with further teasing and attention, Basilio cleared his throat as he called the soldiers to attention.

"Alright, I think we've all had more than enough fun for now, let's get back to work. Now, you lot can give me twenty reps of the classical Feroxi Lungcrusher!"

A resounding "YES SIR!" was heard as the soldiers dropped to their knees in unison along the starting line of the obstacle course Robin had previously seen.

"Oh, I guess I should explain to you how this works. This obstacle course runs the circumference of the Feroxi arena, filled with different obstacles that test both wit and might. To be honest, even completing it is quite a challenge." Basilio told Robin, who was still wrapping his mind around the fact that the former Khan ordered _twenty_ runs around the arena.

With a nervous chuckle, Robin answered, "I can see why the Feroxi soldiers are the finest in the continent."

"Damn right they are, otherwise my arse would be on the line. Flavia never did enjoy training, so I'm in charge of all the training in the Feroxi army. Not to say I do it alone, I do have experienced hands helping out. Knowing her, the woman would flay me alive if even one of our soldiers fell below standard."

 _That's a terrifying thought._

Robin gulped, trying not to imagine what would happen to Basilio. "Well at least from my perspective, your troops are doing just fine. Are these your regulars?" he asked, gesturing towards the soldiers that were tackling the Feroxi Lungcrusher.

"Psh, as if they could be regulars. These are just our recruits, fresh from all corners of Ferox!" Basilio boomed, enjoying Robin's reaction.

"Wow. If your recruits are conditioned like this, I'd imagine your regulars are worth ten men each." the tactician noted.

No answer came from Basilio, but only the makings of a sly grin.  
"Say, Mr. Tactician. How about you give the old Feroxi Lungcrusher a test run? I'm sure it'll be a useful experience for the Shepherds, would it not?"

 _Here it comes._

What Robin had been trying to avoid finally surfaced, and he was immediately placed between a rock and a hard place.

 _If I accept, I'm in for hell. But if I decline, what does that say about the Shepherds and Ylisse as a whole? I can't forget that we are ambassadors._

After some thought, Robin replied with a weary tone, "I'd be glad to. Hopefully I'll be able to glean something from this experience."

Removing his coat and undershirt, Robin handed them to a chuckling Basilio, who whistled upon seeing Robin's toned body.

"For a tactician, you're packing some great guns, boy."

Embarrassed, Robin looked away and mumbled, "Let's just get this over with."

In a sprinter's starting position, Robin eyed the first obstacle in his way, roughly fifty metres away.

 _Looks like the classic log hopping. If I fall in that mud though, it won't be pretty._

Taking a deep breath, Robin closed his eyes and felt his heart rate beginning to rise. As soon as he reached a point of maximum focus, he sprang forward, running. In no time, he came upon the logs, precariously placed amidst a field of mud. Nimbly jumping onto the first one, the next few weren't as easy. Robin slipped and waved his arms through the next couple logs, and somehow managed to make it across to the other side.

"Is that all you got, boy?!" Basilio taunted, watching from the sidelines.

Gritting his teeth, Robin continued running, into the next obstacle. Metal bars were placed in a frame that stretched from one end of a pond to the other. Grabbing hold of the first bar, Robin began to swing his arms one after the other, slowly making his way forward. At the end of the bars, the landing zone was still a couple metres away.

 _Looks like I'll have to jump._

Swinging back and forth, he built up momentum and let go, just barely landing on the edge of the track. With no hesitation, he continued down the path, where a colossal wall awaited him, at least 4 stories high. Robin glanced at the obstacle, and noticed both ropes and crevices in the wall that could be used to scale it. Jumping onto a rope, Robin shimmied his way up the wall, arms screaming in pain. He painstakingly reached the top, only to be presented with a second challenge. A couples of ropes ran from the top of the wall to the ground, but other than that there seemed to be no way down, just a sheer drop. Considering how to tackle the obstacle, Robin thrust his hands into his pockets, where he found a handkerchief.

 _I suppose I could use this…_

Wrapping the kerchief as tightly as he could, Robin slung it over one of the ropes, said a little prayer, and jumped, hanging on for dear life. The velocity was much faster than he thought, hurtling towards the ground at a terrifying speed. Glancing up at the kerchief, Robin noticed it began smoking and tearing.

 _Oh, gods, this isn't good._

Still about ten metres off the ground, the kerchief finally gave way, sending Robin tumbling down onto the ground, battered and bruised.

"Ow, ow, ow… I suppose this is a lesson learned."

Struggling to his feet, Robin continued on the Feroxi Lungbreaker, which was living up to its name at this point. Controlling his breathing, the tactician regulated his body temperature, which was beginning to rise. He estimated that he'd completed almost half of the course by now, which took around fifteen minutes.

 _Another fifteen minutes to go, huh. I'm quite tired already though. Guess I need to do more physical training when we get back to Ylisse._

With that thought in mind, Robin pushed forward and completed the Feroxi Lungcrusher, albeit with a below average time.

* * *

"Thank you once again, Chrom." Flavia asserted as she shook the prince's hand, who responded in kind. "Not at all, thank you for accepting our offer. I look forward to a lasting alliance." Chrom smiled. As the Shepherds bid the Feroxi farewell, Robin gave the Khan and Basilio a wave, before returning to the convoy for one last checkup. Walking down the line, Robin counted vulneraries and fed the horses, making sure that everything was prepped for their long journey back to Ylisse.

 _Vulneraries… check._

 _Food… check._

 _That should be everything._

With his tedious task complete, Robin stretched his arms in the air and took a seat on the first wagon. Idly, he conjured a flame in his palms and watched it intently, until the ember flickered out.

"Looks like somebody's bored." a voice called out.

Turning to look, Robin was surprised to see nobody in his immediate vicinity.

 _That's strange, I could have sworn I heard somebody…_

Just then, Robin felt a finger poke his cheek.

"UWAAAGH!" he cried out, jumping back in surprise.

Still shaken, the tactician heard the laughter of the prankster. The culprit was none other than Lissa, who was trying to catch her breath between guffaws.

"Hah, I should have known it was you." Robin groaned, recovering from the initial shock.

Giggling, the cleric pranced about him, evidently bored out of her mind.

"Hey, so what are you up to right now?"

Frowning, Robin finished counting, closing his notebook.  
"Can't you tell? I'm doing inventory."

She shrugged, feet kicking at the dirt.

"I knew _that_ , I was just trying to make conversation."

Lissa looked slightly downcast, and immediately Robin softened, feeling a bit of remorse.  
Sighing, he put a hand on her head and gave her a pat.  
"Sorry, there's a lot on my mind nowadays."

Smiling, he asked, "Do you want to go somewhere before we leave?"

The cleric nodded vigorously and pumped a fist in the air.  
"Yahoo! Let's go!"

Motioning for her to follow, Robin left the convoy, heading back into town.

 _There's still some work left, but I can probably finish after I get back._

Glancing at Lissa to his side, he felt a small tugging in his chest, and a soft warmth filled him.

 _She's not so bad after all._

* * *

 **I'm well aware that this chapter is lackluster in comparison to some others I've written, and I apologize for that. As I may have mentioned before, I'm no longer able to pump out chapter weekly, and I usually have no idea when I'll be finished the next chapter. With that in mind, I'll see you guys in the next one, whenever that will be.**


	11. The Exalt and the King

**This chapter I decided to do a little more exploring with a slightly different writing style. As you read you can probably tell the difference, and I hope that this style is an improvement from the old. On that note, happy reading!**

* * *

The pale morning light poured in through the open veranda, casting golden rays over the large room adorned with all manners of things expensive. A lone figure stood elegantly, dressed lightly in a white blouse. The curtains fluttered gently as a cool breeze arrived, prompting the figure to walk out onto the porch. She took a deep breath as an exquisite vista lay before her eyes. The small shapes of each individual building fit together snugly, like the bricks that built the structure known as Ylisstol. Gazing beyond the horizon, a single thought floated into her head.

 _I wonder how they're doing…_

A small sigh escaped her lips as she turned to head back inside. Arriving in front of a dresser, she picked up a hairbrush and began to slowly and systematically work on her long blonde hair. It was not long before a knock at the door interrupted, paired with a soft voice.

"Your Grace, a letter for you, sent by Lord Chrom."

Stopping what she was doing, the woman opened the door and accepted the letter held by a maid.  
She smiled and gave a polite bow, quickly leaving. Inspecting the letter closely, the woman recognized the messy handwriting that read, "To Emmeryn". Not bothering to use a knife, she tore the envelope open and unfolded the enclosed paper.

 _Dear Emm,_

 _I hope things are well in Ylisse. It has been a while since we've been in contact with each other, but I'm happy to tell you I have good news. Regna Ferox has agreed to support Ylisse in order to stop Plegia. That is all I have to report._

 _P.S. You should have seen their warriors! With soldiers like those, I'm certain we can hold our own against anything the Plegians throw at us! Anyway, Lissa misses you, as do I. We'll be back in Ylisstol within a couple days, so till then._

 _Sincerely,_ _Chrom_

She chuckled to herself as she read the latter half of the letter, and put it in a drawer with a smile on her face.

 _Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice._

However, her joy was short lived as a sharp knock once again interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, who is it?" she asked.

"Your Grace, 'tis I, Phila! F-Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!"

The woman's smile faded as she quickly opened the door, face-to face with Phila.

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border; they attacked a village in Themis and abducted the Duke's daughter!"

Gasping, Emmeryn exclaimed, "That would be Maribelle, correct?"

Phila nodded gravely before continuing.

"There's more. King Gangrel of Plegia claims that Lady Maribelle invaded _his_ country. He demands we compensate for this 'insult'. Why, of all the nerve!"

Even as worry and fear bloomed in her heart, the exalt laid a hand on Phila's shoulder and smiled calmly.

"Peace, Phila. We must keep our wits about us."

Clearly shaken, the pegasus knight interjected, "But Your Grace, we should mobilize immediately and put an end to his schemes once and for all. We must demonstrate that such actions have consequences."

Shaking her head, Emmeryn regarded Phila with a sadness in her eyes.  
"I understand your feelings, Phila. Truly, I do. But if we give King Gangrel the war he wants, then we lose no matter the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving."

Turning away from her, the exalt clutched the hem of her blouse.  
"We must not repeat that mistake."

Glancing at Phila, she looked at a loss.

"Worry not. I will offer parley with King Gangrel."

Once again, the pegasus knight objected.

"Please reconsider, Your Grace! That man cannot be trusted to act in good faith."

Anger began welling up in Emmeryn's eyes as she retorted.

"So we either choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die? No, I will not accept that."

Realising her mistake, Phila dropped to her knees, bowing.  
"Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know that you will always stand by your own principles. Pray, at least allow the pegasus knights and I to accompany you."

The exalt smiled and helped the pegasus knight to her feet. Staring into her eyes, she spoke from the bottom of her heart.

"As you wish. And thank you, Phila. Naga knows where I would be without you. Send word to King Gangrel; we shall arrive within five days. Before we depart, please let Chrom and his Shepherds know as soon as possible."

Phila bowed and replied, "As you wish, Your Grace."

She left briskly, presumably to send Chrom a letter.  
Left alone, Emmeryn murmured to herself, "Chrom… things aren't looking hopeful. Please be safe."

Closing the door behind her, neither the exalt nor Phila had noticed the small figure peering from the corner of the hall.

* * *

The sound of wagons trundling down the Northroad drew the attention of many a passerby, stopping to question the fifty strong convoy. At the head wagon, there sat a blue haired man who greeted the onlookers uncomfortably.

"I can't believe we have this much stuff to take."

Chrom sighed as he loosened his grip on the reins, leaning back in the seat. Right before the Shepherds left Ferox, Flavia showed up with a staggering number of wagons, filled with Feroxi goodies. According to the person in question, the supplies were a reward for winning the tournament. Chrom shook his head slowly as he recalled the events that had transpired just a day ago. Their convoy was making good time, surprising giving the sheer number.

A small scratching noise drew Chrom's attention behind him, hidden by the tarp over the wagon.

"What in the-"

Lifting the tarp, he was greeted with a peculiar sight. Robin sat on sacks of flour, feverishly scrawling notes into a large leatherbound book.

"... If the cavalry charges in from the north, counter with a company of spearmen from the main detachment… position archers in the forest in case they show up with a squad of fliers… let's see here…"

Robin's eyes were unblinking as he muttered to himself all the while recording what he said. Slowly returning the tarp into its place, Chrom chuckled to himself.  
"What a weird guy."

Groaning, he threw his arms into the air, getting a much needed stretch. Taking a canteen from the bag next to him, Chrom chugged all of its contents. Proud of his menial achievement, he was grinning stupidly when somebody happened to arrive.

"Heh, look who's in a good mood." a gruff voice called out.

Vaike walked up to the wagon and hopped into the seat next to Chrom, throwing an arm around his shoulder.  
"Having fun without Teach, eh? You've got guts, my man."

Chrom scoffed as he gently removed himself from Vaike's grip.

"It's not like that. Anyway, what brings you here, Vaike?"

Turning to the fighter, who had his arms behind his head and whistling a tune, Chrom felt a twinge of annoyance.

"Well, just the usual you know. Coming over to see if you were feeling down after I beat ya during sparring yesterday."

Vaike flashed a smug look that caused Chrom's eyebrows to reflexively twitch.

"Is that so? Vaike, I don't know if you recall, but you haven't beaten me even once in any spar."

"Har, har, ya really don't wanna accept the truth, eh? I can't blame you though, after I wiped the floor with ya."

Aware that Vaike was simply egging him on; Chrom ignored the fact courtesy of his ego. A stiff smile on his face, he turned to the fighter, who had a stupid gloating expression; only serving to irk him even more. Poking a finger at his chest, Chrom made a declaration; "Listen here; the moment we get back to Ylisstol, you and I are going a round in the barracks."

Vaike whooped and slapped Chrom on the back before jumping off the wagon and returning to his post.  
Shaking his head, Chrom groaned after he realized what he had gotten himself into. With a small smile on his face, he returned to the reins.  
"That bastard is more clever than I give him credit for. I played right into his hands."

The ride was uneventful for the next couple of hours, with different Shepherds stopping by every now and then to chat. Robin finally emerged from his cave after four hours, looking extremely weary.

"Hello, Chrom. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Snickering, he replied, "Yes, it really is. How are you doing, Robin?"

Groaning, the man in question gave a dreary wave of his hand before slumping into the seat beside Chrom.

"What do you think?" he asked, gesturing to his face.

"I think you look like death." Chrom replied matter-of-factly.

"Ha, ha, what a comedian. Wake me up when we get to Ylisstol."

Without another word, Robin passed out on the seat.

"Man, you're a handful outside of battle too."

Grabbing a blanket from the back, Chrom tucked it around his friend before returning to driving. Not before long, a courier waved Chrom down.

"Ho, there, milord! Lord Chrom, I presume?"

"Yes, that would be me."

Rummaging through his bag, the courier pulled out a fancy looking letter, adorned with elegant script.

"This is Emm's writing!" Chrom exclaimed, surprised.

The courier nodded and explained, "Yes, the letter comes from the exalt. She wanted it delivered to you as soon as possible. The contents must be urgent."  
Bowing, he took his leave. Chrom spared no time in opening the letter. Quickly scanning its contents, his eyes stopped on a single phrase.

 _...I will offer parley with King Gangrel._

"Oi, oi, what is Emm thinking?!"

Chrom stared incredulously at the letter, having trouble digesting its contents. Beside him, Robin slowly regained consciousness, rubbing his eyes.

"You're really loud, Chrom. Quiet down a bit, will you?"

"Sorry, but read this letter for me, will you?"

Handing it to Robin, the tactician scanned its contents in the same fashion, and his eyes widened.  
"Hey, Chrom, if this letter is legitimate, we have quite the problem on our hands."

Chrom groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

"I had hoped I read it wrong, but I guess Emm is serious this time."

Robin eyed the letter worriedly, and made eye contact with Chrom.  
"What are we going to do? Themis is at least three days away."

Chrom sighed and put a hand on Robin's shoulder. With a thin smile, he said, "I know you'll probably get on my case about this, but we're going to Themis. It might not be too late."

Robin chuckled and replied, "I thought so. I'll let everybody know, so plan out the route."

Giving Chrom a pat on the back, the tactician made a swift exit. The prince was left twiddling his thumbs worriedly, praying for Emmeryn's safety.

* * *

A small figure hunched over a table in a dimly lit room, mumbling incoherently. The sight was rather amusing, as the mage's hat seemed to make up most of his body. An assortment of books were piled nearby, suggesting the individual had been studying relentlessly. Abruptly, the figure shut the book they were reading and exclaimed, "Okay, I'm ready!"

Grabbing a battered green tome off the pile, the young boy threw open the door. A chilly breeze greeted him, and he pulled his cloak around himself tighter. In the distance, he could see the exalt's convoy preparing to leave. Bringing his hands to his mouth, the boy whistled loudly, and within moments, a brown horse galloped to him, whinnying happily.

"Aw, it's nice to see you too, buddy."

Stroking the horse's mane, the boy smiled nervously. Taking a deep breath, he clapped his hands together.

"Alright, let's do this! C'mon buddy."

Giving himself a push, he mounted the horse in one swift motion and took off after the exalt's convoy, which was already fading into the distance.

* * *

The journey was uneventful and quiet, and Emmeryn thought this was fitting to be the calm before the storm.

 _However things may go, I simply pray that Chrom and Lissa will be alright._

"Excuse me, but are you feeling unwell, Your Grace?"

Phila stared at the exalt worriedly, and she realized her mistake.

"Oh, my apologies. I'm fine, Phila. More importantly, how long will it take to get to Themis?"

The captain of guard backed down and replied, "If we push our limits and travel nonstop, we will be there within a day."

Emmeryn nodded gravely, and spoke with determination.  
"Very well. I regret doing this, but inform the men we will make for Themis at full speed."

"As you wish, Your Grace."

Phila jogged away to inform the other personnel, leaving a tired and worried exalt by herself. Staring forward into the darkness, Emmeryn could only feel dread and despair awaiting her journey. However, she could not lose face in front of her subjects, lest they would also be stricken by panic and fear. The exalt needed to stay calm, strong, and confident, regardless of how she was truly feeling, all for the sake of her country.

It were times like these when Emmeryn hated the responsibility and expectations her position as the exalt demanded. In the first place, she had accepted not only due to being first in line, but to also shield her younger siblings from the crushing responsibility being the exalt came with.

Emmeryn could not have come into power at a worse time. The entirety of the Ylissean population had the horrid war with Plegia fresh in their minds. Being the daughter of the bloodthirsty former ruler, the citizens all believed she would continue his legacy and responded with violent actions. She recalled the abuse and torment, both physically and mentally, that she endured while trying to usher in a new age. Through a painstaking and trying journey, Emmeryn managed to achieve her goal; a peaceful life for all of Ylisse.

However, like all good things, the peace did not last. King Gangrel sought to conquer Ylisse, and relentlessly attempted to instigate war. She had spent the last couple months dealing with his actions one after another, with no room for rest. And now, Emmeryn was headed straight into the belly of the beast; a "parley" with the Mad King.

Before she knew it, the exalt had drifted off to the land of dreams, burdened by her heavy thoughts. Phila returned to her wagon promptly, and smiled warmly upon seeing her sleeping face. The pegasus knight fetched a cloak and wrapped Emmeryn snugly.

"You work yourself too hard, Your Grace. If you were to ask, I would be happy to help you. I'm sure Lord Chrom and Lady Lissa feel the same way."

With those parting words, Phila returned to her duties. Little did she know that the recipient of those words was half conscious. A tear rolled down Emmeryn's cheek and she whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

"Hurry, we've got no time to waste!"

Chrom encouraged the Shepherds as they rocketed down the road, heading in the direction of Themis. The moon was high in the sky, casting its eerie light down on them. Robin was next to him, doing his best to guide the wagon down the winding path. The wooden wheels groaned under the stress, and the tactician remained in a state of constant tension, bracing himself in the scenario that the wheels gave out.

"Robin, can this thing go any faster?!" Chrom yelled, visibly skittish.

"I know you're worried, Chrom, but there's no way to get any faster."

Sighing, the young man sat down arms crossed and tapped his foot impatiently. Robin observed him from the corner of his eye, and chose to remain silent.

 _He's got a lot on his mind right now. It's best to just leave him to his thoughts for now._

Wordlessly, the two men sat side by side. Even without the exchange of words, Robin could feel the tension and gravity of the situation. After what seemed like hours of driving, he finally mustered up the courage to speak.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Chrom turned to him with an expression the tactician had never expected nor seen on his face. It was tired, worried, and angry at the same time, akin to the embodiment of anxiety.

"You really need to ask?"

Robin shrugged, realizing how shallow his remark had been.

"Sorry. If you couldn't tell, I'm really no good in these kinds of situations."

Chrom stared at Robin for a second before shaking his head. With a thin smile, he replied, "Don't worry. The way I see it, it's the thought that counts. And you've given more than enough."

Upon hearing his words, Robin felt just a bit more at ease. Slackening his grip on the reins, the tactician turned towards his friend, and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Chrom."

The men sat in silence, their lack of conversation filled in the the ambient noise. The wheels of the wagon clattered and creaked as it raced down the road, the horses' laboured breathing was just barely audible. The quiet conversations of the other Shepherds would sometimes be carried to their ears by the wind.

"-and I must say, your visage bathed in the moonlight is simply exquisite-"

"Ahh, shut yer trap, Ruffles."

A muffled thud echoed through the night, and both Robin and Chrom burst into laughter, knowing exactly what had transpired. Clutching his stomach, Chrom took a deep breath and relaxed his body. Leaning back in the seat, he looked up, gazing into the starry sky.

"Man. I really needed that."

Robin returned his attention to driving, and replied with his eyes on the road, "Well, I suppose we have Virion to thank for his inadvertent comedy routine."

Chrom chuckled, eyes fixed on the cosmos.  
"In all honesty, I'm scared, Robin. Scared of losing Emmeryn; scared of losing the exalt, and most of all, losing my sister."

The prince closed his eyes with a sigh, and slowly returned his gaze to the ground.

"I know this is a reckless and stupid thing to do, but I can't help it. What kind of man would I be if I let my own sister walk into danger?"

Shaking his head, Robin laid a reassuring hand on Chrom's shoulder.

"Listen, what we're doing is neither reckless or stupid; it's just the natural thing to do. Ask any one of the Shepherds, or even a stranger. I'll bet nobody would sit twiddling their thumbs if they were in your position."

Chrom nodded curtly, saying a quick thank you. His face was hidden from Robin's angle, so he had no idea what kind of expression Chrom was making.

 _Regardless, I've said and done all that I can._

With that thought, Robin returned his attention to the road as dawn broke, the morning sun just visible over the horizon.

* * *

The yellow-orange glow of the sun began to permeate the darkness of the sky, and it was at this moment that a certain woman stirred from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes drowsily, Emmeryn freed herself from the warm embrace of the cloak.

"Ah, good morning, Your Grace."

The guard posted on her wagon greeted her, and Emmeryn smiled and returned the favor.  
"Good morning. How are things looking?"

The guard continued to drive the wagon as he answered, "Everything is going at a good pace. At this rate, we can arrive at Themis by late afternoon."

The exalt nodded, satisfied. Taking in their surroundings, Emmeryn appreciated the natural splendor around her as they rode past picturesque vistas one after another. Reaching behind her, she grabbed a canteen to sate her thirst.

"Your Grace, we have some rations ready, if you would like to settle for it."

"Of course, that won't be a problem."

The guard signalled behind him, and within seconds another guard ran up to their wagon with a small ration box.

"Thank you."

Emmeryn graciously accepted the rations, and opened the box to find a commoner's meal; slightly hard bread, dried meat, and assorted fruits and vegetables.

The guard on Emmeryn's wagon looked nervous, eyes constantly glancing towards her.  
"Is something the matter?" the exalt asked, a quizzical look on her face.

"N-No, Your Grace, I was just afraid your meal is not fit for your palate."

Emmeryn laughed, a clear and calming sound. The guard relaxed, his tension visibly fading.

"Nonsense, I may be the exalt, but I am one of you, am I not? I should be thankful I even have food to eat."

The guard smiled slightly.

"Right you are, Your Grace."

Biting down onto the bread, the exalt ate silently, listening to the various ambient noises. Soldiers were talking amongst each other, and Emmeryn spied Phila at the head of their convoy, talking to a guard about something. Their eyes met, and Phila bowed respectfully before resuming her tasks.

"What a diligent woman." Emmeryn mused, genuinely impressed.

A while passed after she finished her meal and attended to her morning duties, and by that time the sun was high in the sky. The heat was suffocating, especially harsh on Emmeryn, who was wearing a heavy robe.

 _This is extremely uncomfortable, however this is demanded from me as the exalt._

Suffering internally, the exalt showed no signs of discomfort much to the guards' amazement. Before long, a message was relayed through the convoy, and immediately the mood became tense. Arriving at Emmeryn's wagon, the messenger reported the situation.

"Themis is in sight. We will arrive shortly. Plegian forces have already made camp a distance away from the town, with King Gangrel leading them."

The exalt thanked the messenger, who continued his job. Her face stony, she rose to address her men.

"Everyone, pray lend me your ears for a moment. Shortly, I will attempt to parley with King Gangrel. I am aware of the risks, and they are something I am willing to take. In case things go wrong, let me inform everybody; the peace in Ylisse is of the highest priority, even if that means sacrificing everything."

The men nodded gravely, steeling their resolve as they prepared. Emmeryn sat back down in her seat, butterflies forming a mosh pit in her stomach.

 _Chrom, Lissa, no matter what happens, please, be safe._

Within minutes, her convoy rolled to a stop in front of the Plegian camp, which was impressive considering it was in enemy territory.

 _They must have been building this for weeks._

Emmeryn's heart sank slightly as she realized the extent of the military presence in Ylisse. Before she could think of anything else, an unpleasant voice cut through the air.

"My, my, look who the cat dragged in."

Turning to the owner, Emmeryn found herself in front of King Gangrel, the "Mad King".

"If it isn't King Gangrel, fancy meeting you here."

Gangrel sneered at the exalt's remark, clearly annoyed.

"I had no idea the exalt in all her radiance had a sense of humour. Well, I'll be having the last laugh anyway."

Ignoring his blatant disrespect, Emmeryn attempted to bring up the intended subject.

"Enough talk, I've come for the truth behind this unfortunate incident between us, King Gangrel."

"The truth? I can give you the truth."

A new voice belonging to a woman interrupted their conversation. Emmeryn did not recognize her, a beautiful woman unarguably, but she seemed to radiate an aura of danger, setting off all sorts of alarms in her head.

The exalt responded, "Perhaps milady might first share her name?"

Giving a curt courtesy, the woman answered, "You may call me Aversa."

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?"

Gangrel cackled and answered in Aversa's stead.  
"Who, the little blonde brat?"

Snapping his fingers, a pair of barbarians roughly escorted a furious young woman into the scene.

"Unhand me at once, you gutter-born troglodyte!" the woman cried, struggling futilely against her bindings.

Upon seeing the exalt, her expression changed into fear, and she cried out, "Your Grace! Why have you come to this place?!"

Emmeryn smiled and corrected her.

"I believe what you meant to say was 'thank you'. In any case, shouldn't the reason be obvious?"

Maribelle attempted to say more, but one of her escorts rudely gagged her, forcing her to her knees.

"You see," Aversa began, "This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more, she wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her home."

Maribelle struggled uncontrollably, screaming in protest, only to be silenced by a blow to the head from her escort. She collapsed, unconscious. All the Ylisseans reacted immediately, reaching for their weapons before Emmeryn signalled for them to stop.

"You see, no manners at all. Such a nasty little bird just had to be caged." Aversa commented, enjoying the whole fiasco.

Gangrel followed up, a devious grin on his face.  
"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being a Ylissean spy?! What a scandal! It would take an action of _considerable_ good faith to repair our relations."

At this point, most of the Ylissean party could put up with the farce no longer, and were akin to a group of hungry wolves snapping at their prey. Emmeryn raised her arms and calmed everybody down.

"Peace, everyone."

Turning to the Mad King, she spoke with conviction.  
"King Gangrel, I request that you release that woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages."

The King spit at the exalt's feet, sneering.  
"Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley? I'm well within my rights to have her head this instant and be home for supper."

The rest of the Plegian camp had slowly congregated, and the small army jeered at the Ylisseans, who only glared back in hate.

"Control your dogs, my dear, before somebody gets hurt. Now then, if you insist, we can arrange a trade. You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return this broad to you in one piece."

Emmeryn's face was expressionless, but inside her worst fears had been confirmed. There was no room for negotiation. King Gangrel made a demand so preposterous there was no way they could accept. Gritting her teeth, she could think of nothing to get out of their current situation except to stall for time.

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?"

Gangrel threw up his arms in apparent exasperation.

"Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. _Years_! Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse."

Chuckling, he paced back and forth menacingly.

Unfazed, Emmeryn continued to press him.

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel; to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?"

As if a switch had been flipped, the Mad King howled with laughter, and screamed, "I want what every Plegian wants- a grisly end for every last Ylissean! And even without the emblem, I can start here and now!"  
Signalling to the escorts, they unsheathed their weapons, preparing to put Maribelle to the axe.

A cry of anguish came from the Ylisseans, who were unable to act in time. However, before they managed to do the deed, a blast of wind knocked the escorts away, throwing them against the jagged cliff face like a pair of ragdolls. The thundering of hooves filled the area as a mounted figure swooped in and grabbed Maribelle from the ground and carried her to the safety of the Ylissean force.

Surprised, Emmeryn recognized the rider as one of the Shepherds.

Enraged, King Gangrel screeched, "Who is that brat?!"

Without batting an eyelash, the rider sent another blast of wind towards the King, who was knocked back a couple feet.

"W-Why you little-, that's a declaration of war if I've ever seen one!" Gangrel yelled in ecstasy.

The rider dismounted and stationed himself between the Plegians and the exalt, revealing his short stature.

Phila looked shocked as she recognized the boy and cried, "Ricken?! What are you doing here?!"

"We don't have time to talk now. Focus on protecting the exalt and Maribelle. We've got company."

The small army that Gangrel had amassed stopped standing on the sidelines and drew their weapons one by one, advancing on the Ylisseans.

Following suit, the Ylissean guards stood in a circular formation around the non combatants and Emmeryn, fighting off any who dared to attack. Fighting back to back, Ricken and Phila drove off wave after wave of Plegian fighters, with their combined spearwork and wind magic.

"I never thought I'd be fighting alongside you like this." Phila commented.

"Same here. I guess I was right to come along." Ricken replied.  
Phila laughed and readied her weapon once more, practically inviting the Plegians to attack.  
"For now, our top priority is to get out of this mess. Do whatever it takes to keep the exalt safe."

Ricken nodded in agreement, his tome glowing with magical energy.

"Let's do this."

* * *

 **How was the constantly shifting point of view? Everything is still in third person, but I just decided to tell the story from multiple different angles as I felt only following Robin's point of view was a waste of the third person and it got dry, both to read and to write. The entire situation is off canon, but I plan on tying loose ends up with canon material later on. Ricken also made his debut with a bang, even if it is slightly off canon. Feel free to voice your opinions on this small change, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	12. Reinforcements

**It's been a while.**

* * *

The thundering of hooves and the groaning of wheels filled the air, as the Shepherds traveled at an insane speed towards Themis.

"Chrom! Themis is in sight!" Sully yelled from the first wagon, causing everybody to stir.

The Shepherds prepared themselves in every way possible; strapping on armour, sharpening weapons, and checking supplies.

Virion was testing the string on his bow, drawing it while empty. Satisfied, he slung it over his shoulder along with his quiver, which was chock-full with arrows.

Stahl sat at the back of one of the wagons, putting on his freshly polished pauldrons. Vaike was doing his thing, pulling one of the wagons instead of the horses, while Lissa lazed about, laughing at him. Kellam was nowhere to be seen, but everybody knew that he couldn't be far.

Lon'qu rode by himself in silence, doing his best to ignore the carefree humming of Sumia, who was circling the convoy from above on her was patting her horse as they rode along the wagons, giving it an affectionate gaze no man could ever be the subject of.

Robin had his nose buried in his "big book of tactics", a sight that became the norm in the ranks of the Shepherds. Chrom sat impatiently at the head of the convoy with Falchion on his lap, while Miriel furiously scribbled away in her notebook.

After a while of frowning, Chrom turned to the mage, irritated.

"Good gods, Miriel, can you write any louder?"

Looking rather surprised, she adjusted her glasses as she paused her hand for a moment.

"With all due respect, milord, I believe that the sound of my writing did not exceed the threshold which constitutes a sound that is 'annoying'."

Chrom groaned, "You're missing the point."

He reluctantly returned to waiting in anxiety, leaving Miriel to her designs.

"As always, his ideas manage to evade me. Now then, this calls for further study."

She began to scribble in her notebook once again, with greater zeal than before. Watching the whole scene play out was Frederick, who rode alongside Chrom's wagon, chuckling.

"Milord, I believe it would be wise for you to calm down. A leader at his wits' end is not a particularly effective one."

Ignoring his advice, Chrom simply nodded and remained as anxious as ever. Suddenly, a yell came from ahead, causing all the Shepherds to snap to attention. Leaping off the wagon, Chrom motioned for the convoy to stop as he ran to support the wounded messenger.

"Milord, you must turn back, the Plegians are flocking to the town in droves! The exalt is safe for now, but they have been under siege for the past day!"

Assisting her to the wagon, Lissa was already prepared to heal the messenger. Chrom gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and replied with a steely expression.

"Don't worry about us, just stay here and rest."

Turning the the Shepherds, who had by this time assembled around their leader, Chrom unsheathed Falchion and drove the blade into the ground with a resounding *shing* sound.

"Shepherds! You heard the situation! Our city of Themis is crawling with Plegians, who are determined to end the exalt's life. Will we stand for this?!"

The soldiers roared in unison, "Hell no!"

Grasping Falchion's hilt, Chrom looked satisfied with the zeal his men displayed.

"Now, Shepherds, prepare for combat!"

Dispersing, each soldier began their pre-battle routine. However, the Shepherds stayed behind until all the soldiers had left. Robin approached Chrom with a serious look on his face.

"It's time to talk tactics, I suppose?" the prince sighed, evidently displeased.

His tactician crossed his arms and said in a critical but playful tone, "I'm well aware that you just want to run into the city and swing your sword around, but the truth is that it barely ever works."

Chrom winced and sighed, acknowledging the truth. Robin gave him a reassuring smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're worried, and for good reason. You have my word that I'll bring us victory today."

Chrom nodded, grateful. Pulling out a large parchment map, Robin affixed it to a nearby tree and began to explain.

"As you can see, here is a map of Themis, today's battlefield. From what I've gathered from the messenger, the enemy numbers about 1000. Including the exalt's party, we Ylisseans have less than 500."

Grim looks swept through the members present in the conference. Everybody understood how dire the circumstances were. Robin gave a weak smile and continued in a slightly forced positive tone.

"The odds are against us, but we have a number of factors in our favor. First of all, the narrow streets of Themis dampen their advantage in numbers, and choke points can be found almost anywhere in the city. On that note, Sully, Stahl, and Frederick, your cavalier units will be dismounting for this battle. Secondly, the natural incline of the terrain slopes downward from where our allies are holed up, giving us the advantages of high ground. In addition, the majority of the buildings in Themis feature architecture with narrow windows, which will serve well as arrow slits. In terms of tactics, I've devised a small plan. From what I can tell, the Plegians are getting full of themselves, drunk on their advantage of numbers. They overextend, take too long to kill, and underestimate our troops. Remember that they may have more men, but we have the better. To combat their numbers, we can use these."

Lifting up what looked like a corpse, Robin brought it up with a smile.

"Those are… dolls?" Chrom asked, bewildered.

"Correct. These dolls can be placed on stands and harnesses, to create the illusion of greater numbers. At the very least, they can buy us time."

Impressed, Virion stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"A splendid idea, Robin. Just what you'd expect from Mr. Tactician."

Ignoring his comment, Robin put away the doll and returned his attention to the map.

"Finally, this will seal the deal."

Gesturing behind the Shepherds, they gasped and cried in alarm as their convoy left them in the dust.

"Hey, what the hell is this, Robin?" Vaike complained, causing many of the other Shepherds to voice similar opinions.

Holding his hands up, Robin quickly interjected, "Trust me on this one. All you need to know is that we fight to the death. Retreat is no longer an option."

 _I know that this is a rash plan, but it's true. People are much more driven when fighting to the death._

Murmurs swept through the officers after the tactician's announcement, and eventually they grudgingly agreed to the plan.

"Alright, we're betting on you, Robin." Chrom said, easing the nerves of the Shepherds.

A more confident grin on his face, the tactician flashed a thumbs-up at his fellow soldiers, easing their nerves.

"Of course, leave it to , Sumia, I'll need to help of you and your pegasus unit for the preparations."

Nodding, she smiled and flexed her arms in a semi-reliable manner.

"Sure, Robin!"

Turning to brief her soldiers, she shouted, "You heard the man! We're in charge of… erm… what are we supposed to do again?"

Robin chuckled and explained, "Hold your horses, I didn't finish explaining yet. We're going to place the dolls in a number of different areas of tactical value. With the mobility of the pegasus, we should be in and out before the enemy even notices us."

Along with her troops, Sumia replied, "Understood!"

Strapping the dolls to the pegasus, they prepared to depart. Turning to the other Shepherds, Robin addressed them briefly.

"The rest of you guys know what to do. Hit them hard, and hit them fast."

After affirming that the rest of the army knew their respective roles, the white-haired man approached the pegasus knights. Sumia mounted her pegasus in one swift motion and extended a hand to him.

"Come on, let's get going!"

"Alright!"

Taking her outstretched hand, Robin pulled himself onto the back of the pegasus unsteadily.

"Woah… this is harder than I thought."

Laughing, the pegasus knight gripped the reins in one hand and her lance in the other. Chrom looked up from sharpening Falchion, and gave his tactician a small farewell wave. Returning the favor, Robin barely had any time to react before Sumia took to the sky, with the other pegasus knights quickly following suit.

"Hang on tight, Robin! It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

 _Dear God, somebody help me._

Shutting his eyes tight, Robin clung onto Sumia for dear life until he heard a small yelp.

"U-um, I did say hang on, but there's no need to be that close."

Loosening his grip slightly, Robin opened one eye and stammered, "S-Sorry about that, Sumia. I'm just no good with heights."

She gave him a stern look before returning to flying with a sigh. "Alright, I'll let it slide this time, but make sure it doesn't happen again."

At that moment, the pegasus wobbled in flight due to turbulence, and a frightened tactician mumbled, "No promises."

Rolling her eyes, Sumia sighed in exasperation as they continued to soar through the air. Within a minute or two, their scout returned to give her report.

"Captain! We've spotted small groups of Plegians roaming the streets. Some are within the area of our jurisdiction. Your orders?"

Scanning the area, Robin gave each pegasus knight orders to set up dolls and barricades in certain places of importance, forwarding them to Sumia. In a matter of minutes, the squad executed the preparations without a hitch, and unbeknownst to the enemy.

"Great job, let's head back."

Robin motioned for the squad to retreat, but suddenly one of the pegasus knights cried out in alarm.

"A-ARCHERS!"

Horrified, Robin and Sumia looked below them to see the Plegian archers holed up in the same buildings that were part of the tactician's plan.

"EVERYBODY DESCEND!"

Sumia's voice was loud and clear, and immediately her entire squad followed suit.

However, it was not fast enough.

One after another, the dying whinnies of the pegasus accompanied by the screaming of their riders filled the air.

"Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

Robin bit his lip in frustration as he and Sumia managed to land safely on a nearby rooftop.

"Don't let your guard down yet, Robin!" Sumia yelled, for good reason.

Following up with the archer ambush, groups of fighters and soldiers were prowling the streets for vulnerable pegasus knights. The unlucky Ylisseans that descended to the streets

"How come there are so many of them?! We never saw them in reconnaissance!" Sumia asked as she readied her lance.

Readying his sword and tome, Robin shook his head in frustration as he ground his teeth.

"They must have all holed up in the buildings. Damn it, we've been had!"

Slamming his fist against the concrete railing, blood dripped from his hand where it had hit the hard surface.

 _Calm down, Robin. Calm down and think. What should we do?_

Taking a couple deep breaths, the tactician regulated his mental state before coming to a decision. Speaking to Sumia who was cautiously glancing over the roof at the Plegians scouring the ground levels, he formulated their next course of action.

"Sumia, listen up. Things have gone south, and at this point there isn't much for us to lose. You see that building over there?"

Pointing to a sizable structure a couple hundred metres away, Robin continued.

"That's where the exalt and the hunkered down Ylissean forces are. We're going to make our way over there while picking up any of the surviving pegasus knights. We have a far greater chance of making it through this if we can regroup."

Grabbing the reins for her pegasus, Sumia stroked its mane as the creature paced in place skittishly.

"What about our pegasus? We would be fine on the ground, but the narrow alleys will only hamper their movement."

Brainstorming different ways to traverse to the bunker with the pegasus in tow, there really was only one answer that Robin could see.

"...We're going to fly."

Sumia did a double take before reacting to the outrageous idea.

"Excuse me?! Robin, you do realize that we landed solely _because_ there are archers watching the skies, right?!"

"I understand how you feel about it, but hear me out. We won't fly in the open. We'll take the pegasus roof-hopping."

After explaining his thoughts, a look of understanding dawned on her face.

"...I see. In that case, we can minimize the time that we spend in the air if we jump from roof to roof. All we need to watch out for…"

"...Are the archers on higher ground. Exactly, Sumia."

Now that the two had reached a mutual understanding, they prepared to execute their risky plan.

"Alright, you focus on flying, I'll point out the next rooftop we'll jump to."

"...Yeah."

Mounting the pegasus, Sumia whispered gently to the creature, calming it down. Robin followed suit, clumsily climbing behind her. Grabbing onto her waist, he prepared himself for the inevitable nausea he would experience after their trip.

"Where to first, Robin?"

Eyes sweeping over the myriad of building that were sprawled out before them, a path was calculated in the tactician's head. Knowing exactly how they would travel, Robin gave the order.

"That red roof to the right."

With a rush of wind, the pegasus leaped off the building, soaring roughly 30 metres before landing on the said roof. While they were airborne, Robin caught sight of Plegian archers in the windows that looked at them in surprise, who could not react fast enough to even draw their bows.

 _Yes, this seems to be working!_

Before they landed on the first roof, Robin pointed to the next target, and yelled, "That one to the left!"

The pegasus jumped back and forth from roof to roof like a pinball, causing Robin infinite discomfort and undue stress on Sumia, who was struggling to keep up with his verbal cues. Even so, they somehow managed to crash land onto the top floor of their target destination. Robin rolled off the pegasus and stumbled to the ledge, heaving a great wad of his stomach contents over the edge.

Sumia bounded off her collapsed mount and rushed to its side, worried for its well-being. Checking to make sure no limbs were broken, she sighed in relief and slumped next to her pegasus, burned out.

Robin returned from the edge of the building, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his cloak. Still lookin kind of pale, he fell to his behind in front of Sumia.

"Hah… looks like we made it."

"Yeah. Somehow. That was too close for comfort."

"You can say that again."

Their eyes met and a huge wave of tension left their bodies. Drained and relieved, all they could do was laugh.

"Haha, let me tell you, Sumia, I did not think that this plan would work out so well."

"Could have fooled me, Robin. You were pretty confident in yourself, weren't you?"

"Maybe."

Robin stretched his arms out and planted them behind him, supporting his body as he leaned backward to gaze into the sky. The puffy white clouds rolled along lazily, as if mocking the effort they had just put in. Exhaling a sigh, the tactician slowly rose to his feet after another minute of relaxing.

"We should go down and meet up with the Ylissean Guard."

Sumia did not respond, to Robin's confusion. However, after he took a glance at her, he comprehended the situation. Her eyes were watery and her slim body was shaking ever so slightly.

 _I should leave her to herself for a while. It must be hard, losing your entire unit._

"I'll be downstairs. Come join me whenever you're ready."

The pegasus knight nodded in affirmation, upon which Robin quietly walked away. After a couple steps however, he came to a realization.

 _There's no door to the inside of the building on the roof…_

Cursing himself for his shortcoming, Robin pondered what he should do. He had already left Sumia with a semi-cool farewell phrase, and it would seem extremely lame and unprofessional if he retracted the statement. As such, there was only one thing to do.

Taking out his tome, there was a moment of hesitation before Robin aimed at the shingles on the roof a couple metres away from him.

"[Elfire]!"

With a deafening boom, the point he was aiming at exploded in a storm of tiles and heat, flying outward as painful but non-lethal shrapnel. Before the smoke cleared, Robin hopped into the gaping hole in the roof without waiting.

* * *

The past couple days have been awful for us in the Ylissean Guard. We had arrived here as guards to the exalt, who was in Themis for a routine checkup of the Ylissean lands. Little did we know that shortly after we arrived, the entire town would be sieged and seized by the Plegians. Sighing for the umpteenth time today, one of my comrades clapped me on the back.

"Hey, why the long face?"

Staring at him incredulously, I stammered in reply.

"A-Are you asking me that seriously? The city has fallen to the Plegians, we're at our wits end here after days of siege, and now to top it all off we've just run out of supplies! Now do tell me, friend, would I be okay?!"

I may have gotten a little carried away, given that I had risen to my feet and was shaking the poor man by his shoulders relentlessly.

Removing himself from my grip, the soldier stumbled a couple steps to regain his balance.

"Uwah… calm down buddy. I know things aren't looking great right now, but have a little faith, will you? We sent out a messenger yesterday and she hasn't come back yet. I'd take that as good news, yeah?"

Scoffing at his unfounded optimism, I replied dryly.

"You think so? When a messenger doesn't return, the first thing anybody would think is that they've been killed in action."

By this point, my negative attitude had seeped from myself to my fellow soldiers in the room. The air had never been more dismal. Even then, the overly positive friend of mine didn't give up.

"W-Well, it's bad to think of things that way, isn't it? A-Anyway, where did the exalt go, I haven't seen her in a while."

"Back in her room, probably. We have guards posted outside her door, so there's no need to worr-"

*BOOM!*

Before I could finish my sentence, an ear-rending explosion echoed through the air, causing all of us to jump in surprise. My heart sank after realizing where the sound had originated from; the exalt's room on the second floor.

"Oh my Gods…"

Every trace of our previous lax nature had been erased, and we rushed to the exalt wordlessly in unison.

 _If there is any God out there, I pray that the exalt is unharmed._

* * *

Robin fell through the dust and smoke, his face unfortunately greeting the hard wooden floor of the room below.

"OW! Gods, that hurt…"

Massaging his chin, he stumbled to his feet to a startling sight; more than a dozen soldiers with their blades drawn had surrounded him, flying the Ylissean colours.

"You there! What is the meaning of this?!"

A menacing voice met my ears as the soldiers stared me down. Sensing their hostility, I raised my hands in peace, trying to seem as not threatening as possible.

"Woah there, calm down. I'm Robin, the tactician of the Shepherds. Sorry for the disturbance, but this was the only way in."

Contrary to what I thought would happen, the hostile attitudes of the soldiers did not increase in the slightest. Instead, there were a couple snarling faces as some soldiers brandished their weapons menacingly.

"Tactician of the Shepherds? Look here, Plegian scum. If you're going to lie, at least make it believable."

"H-Huh? Okay, I can see why you might think that, but I assure you, I truly am the tactician for the Shepherds!"

The Ylisseans edged closer and closer, with no intention of staying their blades. Just when they were going to lunge, a calm and clear voice rang through the room.

"Stop this at once. That man is telling the truth."

All of the soldiers stopped on command, and they parted like the sea, revealing a familiar figure. It was Emmeryn, Chrom and Lissa's sister, the exalt. The soldiers all bowed in respect, and Robin followed suit, stooping to one knee and placing a hand across his chest.

"My deepest apologies, milady. We did not realize that this man was telling the truth. Please forgive us for our blunder!"

Smiling, divine radiance seemed to ooze from Emmeryn's very being.

"Raise your heads. You have done nothing wrong. You sought to protect me, and that is a blessing that I often take for granted."

The men were visibly relieved and content upon hearing the exalt's words, and replied in unison.

"Yes! Thank you very much, milady!"

Turning her attention from the genuflecting soldiers to the tactician, Emmeryn had a calm yet understanding expression on her face.

"Robin, I'm sure you are aware of how dire our situation is. Come, let us hold a conversation regarding our next actions."

Slowly standing up, Robin nodded sternly and followed the exalt out of the room, with her guards trailing close behind. The procession was brief and after a series of twists and turns, a living room-turned-command post greeted them. At a glance, Robin could tell that aside from the mismatched and unprofessional appearance, the room was in fact very well outfitted for what it was.

A large table in the centre was home to a map of Themis and the surrounding area, with small wooden figurines representing the allied and enemy forces scattered across the map. Even without taking a deeper look into the state of affairs, the sheer number of Plegian pieces induced a fleeting feeling of despair in his mind.

Non-military personnel were clambering about the room, carrying rolled up parchments that likely held letters and commands. The tense hustle and bustle in the room was for good reason; according to a message that had just come in, the Plegians had resumed their advance and redoubled their efforts in sieging our stronghold.

A flustered young squire ran up to us as we entered the room, breathless.

"M-Milady, terrible news! The Shepherds that came to our aid are being overrun!"

Robin's face was stony when he heard the news. He could not hear Emmeryn's reply. He could not react. All that he felt was his blood boiling and an unfathomable rage welling up within himself. Just when he was about to dash out of the room, a gentle hand laid upon his shoulder dispelled his furor.

Surprised, the tactician looked to the owner of the hand, who happened to be none other than the exalt herself. Her face was filled with worry, and spoke in a concerned tone.

"Robin, are you alright? Please calm yourself. It would not do for a tactician such as yourself to lose your head in a critical moment such as this."

Staring into her eyes, Robin understood the point that Emmeryn had made. He understood it, but why couldn't he act on it. In his frustration, he lashed out viciously, silencing the room.

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! SIT BACK WHILE MY FRIENDS ARE DYING OUT THERE?! TELL ME! WHAT-"

He was once again interrupted by the exalt, who took in all of his anger and replied with the same calm and composed manner she always exhibited. In that moment, Robin only had one thought in the face of Emmeryn's overwhelming aura.

 _She… this woman is a saint._

A gentle but pained smile on her face, the exalt pulled the tactician into her bosom and began to stroke his head like a mother would do with her child.

"You know, Robin, what you're saying is right. Normally I would be overcome with anger and fury if I heard that Chrom and Lissa were in danger and mindlessly rush to their aid. But think about it. What you had in your mind was simply the desire to slaughter those who posed a threat to your comrades. The cause may be noble, but at the very core, that would make you no different than King Gangrel and the other Plegians."

Stunned, Robin could not even open his mouth to reply. He simply stood limply in the exalt's embrace, before she pulled away and gave him a beaming smile.

"That's why we must find a way out of this predicament using our own methods. I refuse to stoop as low as the Plegians. At the end of the day you may all call me a 'saint' or 'goddess', but I have my pride as a woman as well."

With a soft chuckle, the exalt made her feelings clear for the entire room to hear. Seconds later, the room returned to normal, but everybody worked with renewed vigor, spurred on by their leader's words.

Robin couldn't help but smile after understanding Emmeryn's thoughts. Bowing theatrically, the tactician presented himself in a confident and level headed demeanor, a stark contrast from his rage-consumed self from a couple minutes ago.

"Very well. I understand, milady. I will endeavor to fulfill your wishes to the best of my abilities."

Striding to the battle map, Robin cleared the field and began to place wooden pieces throughout the area. Cross referencing the constant stream of intel that came in from the messengers, it did not take him long to develop a largely accurate replica of the battlefield.

 _Uwah… this is worse than I thought it would be._

The data that he based his replica off of stated a nigh impossible difference to overcome; outnumbered five to one. Strangely, even in the face of overwhelming odds, Robin did not feel fear. Instead, he felt his fighting spirit, a strong desire to fight and win over the odds.

 _This must be the greatest challenge of my short career as a tactician yet._

"First of all, do we have any operatives other than your personal guard, milady?"

"As a matter of fact, we do. They should be returning from their scouting mission right about now."

The tactician nodded in approval.

"Good. We'll need every man and woman we can get for this plan of mine to work. Just to reaffirm, you would like for us to escape from this situation without an all-out slaughter, is that correct?"

Emmeryn nodded, causing Robin to sigh and rub his temples.

"Ah… that's a tall order, milady. Regardless, I'll find a way to do that. After all, I'm not the Shepherd's tactician just in name only."

Taking a seat at the table, Robin linked his hands together and propped his elbows onto the surface of the table. Resting his chin on his hands, he began to enter a trance-like state, rapidly scouring the depths of his mind for any and all possible outcomes.

 _Think… think… wait. That's it!_

Hitting a gold mine, Robin began to write furiously on an empty parchment. Nobody dared to bother him as the zeal in his eyes burned with such intensity. As the final words were scrawled onto the paper, two new faces entered the command room.

"Oh my, an unfamiliar face here. Who might this be, milady?"

Looking up from his completed work, Robin saw two figures of great contrast. One was an elegant woman whose hair was pulled back in a neat and tidy bun, wearing modest yet effective armor. The other was a young boy, no older than 12. He had a messy mop of wavy brown hair, and wore light robes that suggested he dabbled in the arcane arts.

Rising from his seat, the tactician approached the newcomers and extended a hand.

"You must be the operatives that the exalt told me about. My name is Robin, tactician of the Shepherds. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Although the two eyed each other, the lack of Emmeryn's reaction told them all they needed to know before they shook his hand in turn.

"I am called Phila, leader of the pegasus knights of Ylisse."

"I'm Ricken. I've heard a lot about you from Chrom. I may be small but you won't find a better mage than me here!"

Robin clapped his hands together and took his previous seat back at the table.

"Perfect. Now everybody gather 'round, I've devised a plan for us to break out of here."

Murmuring among themselves, it was clear that the Ylisseans were itching to hear a solution to escape from their current dilemma.

"First of all, could I get a rundown of what our current forces look like?"

Throwing an open question to anybody in the room could answer, it was picked up by Phila.

"Yes, of course. We currently have a platoon of pegasus knights numbering 24, a group of 9 mages, 48 foot soldiers, 14 archers and 30 cavaliers."

 _Our numbers aren't great, but this is still doable._

"...I see. How about equipment and weapons?"

Once again Phila responded.

"There are more than enough weapons stockpiled here for the personnel, including non-military. We do not have any special equipment of note in this facility, other than the warhorses and pegasus that the cavaliers and pegasus knights own."

"Very well. I understand our situation here. Listen closely, as the plan I am suggesting is of the utmost importance. The success or failure of this mission can ruin our single chance of escape."

The tension in the air grew thicker. Robin noticed this, but decided to keep the pressure on his audience for the moment. It was vital that each person understood their role in the grand scheme like the back of their hand. If one cog in the system didn't move, their efforts would be in vain.

"Here's what will happen. Relay these orders word for word to your subordinates. As you may know already, the Plegian forces have us surrounded. Archers stalk the surrounding buildings, and their foot soldiers prowl through the streets. Our goal is to get the exalt out of here safe and sound, as well as the rest of you. In my mind, there's only one option: fly and ride out on pegasus and horses."

There was no doubt that almost everybody in the room was questioning his statement, but nobody voiced their thoughts upon seeing the tactician's dead serious face.

"In order to do that, we will have to get rid of the archers, and flush out most of their ground patrols. Here's where things get harder. The foot soldiers, mages, and archers will accompany me to the roof of the building. The cavaliers and pegasus knights will prepare their mounts in the main hall, where we will depart."

Pacing around the room, Robin looked at each officer in the eye as he passed them.

"From what I've been told, we have an abnormally large amount of barrels in the cellar of this building. After the pegasus knights and cavaliers have finished preparing the escape, they will fill the barrels about quarter way with oil and carry them to the roof. You can go and get started, I will bring the rest of the soldiers up."

"Yes sir!"

Phila and another tough-looking man saluted and left the room quickly. Without losing his momentum, Robin motioned for the rest of the officers to bring their units and follow him to the roof.

 _This is it. If things go south at this point, I doubt that any of us are going to make it alive._

A flurry of butterflies in his stomach, Robin steeled his nerves as he hopped up onto the gaping hole to the rooftop.

* * *

 **If you haven't noticed already, I'm uploading these chapters sporadically, and to be honest I never know when the next one will come out. I'm gonna be real; this series could end at any moment. It's been a year since the last upload, and I only finished this chapter on a whim. Just putting things out there since you guys deserve to know. But as always, thank you for taking the time to read.  
**


End file.
